Riley's new world
by hopewings6
Summary: "People change people dad" she said wiping her face. "Isn't that what you said?" "Secret of life right?"She whispered looking at her hands. "I did but..." He said sitting next to her. "I didn't think like this." That was then and he was right people do change people
1. Chapter 1

The triangle happens 8th grade and is resolved by freshman year. Something will happen to break up the core 6 with Zay being the only one Riley talks to. Story starts senior year expect a lot of flashbacks. Thor, Josh and Charlie are in story with two of them playing a part in breakup of core 6. Riley will have problems with her mom who only knows part of the story. (guesses as to whose) her dad will know everything and not be happy with them.

 **This will not be a friendly Maya and Farkle story. Love all characters but wanted to shake things up a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Riley_ pov

"I don't wanna live forever cause I'll be living in vain!" I sang while finishing getting ready and waiting for my best friend. Who should climb through my window in 3...2...1. "I just want to keep calling your name!" He sang along with me standing up on my bay window. "Mornin Ri Ri!" Zay said hopping down and moonwalking around me. "Mornin ZB!" I giggled at him.

"Riley breakfast!" My dad shouted. "Coming!"grabbing Zay's hand walking downstairs. "Zay I see you're more comfortable using the window instead of the door now." My dad jokes sitting down at the table. "Oh Mr. Matthews! You kill me!" Zay tells him clutching his stomach. Making my dad laugh lightly.

I look at Auggie and say "you think after almost 2 years that joke would get old?" He laughs and says "yeah and I stop thinking it was funny after the third time I heard it." "Plus dad isn't that funny." He said earning a gasp from dad. Who fakes a heart attack and falls to the floor. Causing Auggie and I to burst out laughing and fist bump each other.

"Cory why are you on the floor?" My mother asked walking through the front door. "No reason." He said sitting back in his chair. "Riley I need you to take Auggie to school today." My dad asked walking to the sink. "Okay daddy." I say getting up. "Auggie grab your stuff and let's go!" I shout out. My mom came back in and looked at me and said rather coldly "Morning Riley."

"Mom." I say just as cold. Zay looks between the two of us and clears his throat yelling "Augster you ready?" "Yeah let's go, bye guys." He shouted to our parents. "See you at school." I said to my dad kissing his cheek and walking out. After dropping Auggie off Zay and I sit in the school parking lot in silence. "So..." Zay says looking at me. "I see she is still team Maya."

 _flashback 2 years ago..._

 _"Riley!" My mom shouts at me. "What is the matter with you?! Why would you say those things to Maya? Was it necessary to throw your friendship away over a boy?! She had been nothing but a great friend to you and this is how you repay her?!"_

 _I don't answer I just look at her hoping she can see the pain in my eyes. "Was it to much to ask for her to choose me and not her amazon warrior Maya for once?" I thought. "Well are you going to answer me?" I open my mouth to speak but quickly close it. Nothing I say will get her to see me. "I didnt raise you to be this way Riley," she said walking to the door. "Let me know when my daughter makes an appearance, cause the one I see now isnt the one I raised" And with that she walks out and I and I let go of the last tears I would ever shed._

 _End of flashback_

I smirk and look at him and say in my British voice. "It's's a very exclusive club darling!" "Only the best may join, very posh.. If you know what I mean." I wink at him watching as he tries to hold in his laugh. Which last for about two minutes before he starts laughing and I join in earning weird looks from people walking by.


	3. Chapter 3

"So..." I hop out of my car putting on my sunglasses. "Ready to..." Before I could finish Zay smirks and bows before me and says LOUDLY! "Miss Riley it will give me great honor if I may escort you into these hollow halls so that we may start our journey into furthering our education?" I smile and curtsy and offer my hand and say. "Nothing will give me more pleasure than having my trusty noble best friend escort me in!" And with that he smiles and kisses my hand and we walk inside.

As we walk in talking about our dance class I start to twirl to show Zay I could while holding my stuff and immediately bump into someone. Thankfully without dropping my stuff. Theirs on the other hand wasn't so lucky. I quickly bend down to help saying over and over "I'm sorry." When I hear laughter and know who exactly it is. "It's quite alright Riley I should apologize I was to caught up in my book and didn't realize I had walk this far." "No need smack.. I mean Isadora" I said not wanting to call her smackle since we weren't exactly friends anymore.

"My twirling has gotten out of hand lately." I tell her with a smile. "I guess that's natures way of telling me to cease twirling at least outside of class." "Maybe." She said looking like she wanted to say more to me. "Well I better go Farkle is probably wondering where I've gotten to." "I'll see you around Riley." Saying it more like a question and waiting for me to respond. With a small smile I hug her and say "of course isadora I'm always around." She pulls away with a smile and turns back around. "Poor smackle" I thought "never having been in a situation like what happen before I couldn't blame her when she stayed with them. In all honesty I never ask her to choose sides and I never held anything against her. She was Switzerland and I wanted her to stay that way".

"I told you Ri Ri your twirling always leads to hurting someone." Zay told me well laugh while I opened my locker. "Oh shut it! I didn't hurt anyone." I said rolling my eyes at him. "Besides I've gotten a lot better my position on the cheerleading team proves it." "Yeah yeah.." He said. "What izzy say when she saw it was you?" Glancing at him I told him. "Nothing really she kept it pretty short ." "What's your schedule like?" Zay asked looking at his. I chuckle and tell him "ZB really?! We have the exact same schedule remember?" "Oh " slapping his hand to head. "How could I forget you turned me into a dork." He huffed putting his hands on hips.

It's true with Zay being the only one I still talked to he became my confidant and unfortunately for him my constant study partner. In the beginning he only did it to keep me from completely losing it and doing something I regret like staying in Rileytown pretending nothing was wrong. But eventually we both grew I showed him it's okay to be the class clown and smart and he showed me that I didn't need to pretend to be happy and that I could honestly be happy. Although my genuine happiness took some time. But with Zay by my side I didn't have to fake it.

"Well excuse me for wanting my dance partner to dance with in the same class." I playfully roll my eyes at him closing my locker. "Well babe" he smirked throwing his arm around my shoulder. "I'm a hot commodity all the ladies love Zay you might have competition for my hand." Looking at him to see if he was serious and burst out laughing. "Zay I'm not asking to marry you and besides if I don't dance with you who else is gonna keep you from getting distracted?" Dramatically clutching his heart he sighed. "Alas my poor heart has never known such tragedy than that of never finding my other half, my soul!" "Well it's official I regret us signing up for drama."

Laughing as we walked down the halls I asked Zay what time was football practice today. Looking at me curiously and shaking his head. "Ri Ri I know why you want to know? Gasping and faking complete shock I tell him. "ZB I'm simply going to support my bestest friend and cheer him on." Giving him my best smile I add. "Besides my motives are completely selfless." Shaking his head and chuckling. "Sure" he adds with a wink. "This has nothing to do with a certain Prince Charming who can't help but smile every time you're around?"

Trying to hide my smile I don't answer but my silence tells him everything he needs to know.


	4. Chapter 4

"Apprendre le français était beaucoup mieux l'année dernière" (Learning French was much better last year) I tell Zay walking out of class. "Je suis d'accord plus je ne pense pas que notre professeur est un vrai Français." (I agree plus I don't think our teacher is a real Frenchmen) laughing I tell him "it's obvious his mustache is pretty much peeling off his face." "You mean trying to run off!" Zay chuckles. "Let's go to lunch I'm starving." "ZB we still have one more class before lunch." Dragging him along. "Do we have to I'm so ready for lunch it's practically calling my stomach!" He whined. "Oh please drama isn't until the end of the day, let's hold off on the theatrics huh?" I say sternly. "Ri Ri you're one strict woman when it comes to the first day." He looks at me with wide eyes and a hint of humor. "Well I'll have you know this class you'll enjoy it practically screams your name!" "Zay! Zay! Zay!" I shout walking in front of him.

"Well I can't leave my loyal followers waiting for me now can I?" He says waving his hand like he won the Ms. America pageant. "Welcome back class I hope everyone had a terrific summer!" Our newspaper teacher said cheerfully. "Now your editor Paul here will get you started. Paul." Thank you Ms. Gordon might I add you look lovely today. Is that a new sweater?" "Paul quit being a kiss-ass and give us our assignment already." Zay tossed a crumbled ball at him. "Mr. Babineaux let's refrain from name calling please." "Sorry Ms. G." "Paul." "As I was saying I think we should get out the first edition this week find out what everyone did this summer." Paul shouts like he's giving a speech to congress and not a room full of bored classmates. "Riley!" Paul points at me and says "we're going to need a lot of pictures!" "It's got to be your best stuff!" "Nothing but the best for you chief." I say with a salute. "Zay since you're one of our popular writers on the team we can give you more space this edition." Twenty questions the inbox is already full of emails waiting for you. "On it boss." Zay said sounding like a 60s news person.

It's true just like I found my calling of taking pictures so did Zay. Turns out he has a knack for giving advice to people. To be fair no one knows it's him. He said and I quote "I got a rep to protect" which I responded by saying "it's not much of one if you continue to quote grease 2." "Okay people let's get to work!" Paul shouts at us. "Riley can you get some photos of kids that are out and about right now?" Paul asked knowing what I would say. "Anything for you chief!" "Ms. G is it alright if I go?" I turn to our teacher knowing she didn't mind she always turns the class over to Paul. "Sure Riley make.." she was cut off by paul shouting at me "chop chop Matthews time is money!"

Wandering around aimlessly taking different photos I found myself by a bench near the quad sitting down staring at the falling leaves when I felt someone behind me. "Hey gorgeous what are you doing out here by your lonesome?" He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. I smile and turn to him holding up my camera. "Paul got you on newspaper duty and it's only the first day?" He chuckled grabbing my hand. "Of course you know what he says." "News never sleeps people time is money!" We both shout and start laughing.

"So.." He says brushing my hair back behind my ear, in doing so it sent shivers down my spine and I admittedly stopped laughing. "So.." I said back getting lost in his green eyes and trying not to blush. "So.." he said again more softly knowing what effect it had on me. "So.." I say inching closer to him little by little biting my lip. "You know it's extremely difficult to concentrate when you do that." He said with a gulp. "Doing what?" I whisper innocently tilting my head and biting my lip knowing exactly what I was doing. He smirked at me knowing that I was in it to win it in our little game.

So before I could make my next move he moved closer to where I felt his breath on my lips and whispered "You win." Right before smashing his lips on mine. Every kiss we shared always felt like the first time slow and romantic and then turns into a fiery passion I've never felt or seen before. And I could honestly say I enjoyed every single moment. Pulling back so we can catch our breath he rest his forehead on mine and keeping my eyes closed smiling wishing he kiss me again. And just like he could read my mind I feel his breath on my skin and I open my eyes and he kisses me again. " . . .this." He said between kisses tightening the hold on my waist I put my hands around his neck causing the kiss to deepen and a small moan to escape my mouth.

He pulls back slightly and says "as much as I would LOVE to continue this and believe me I would, I don't want your dad to chase me around school throwing things at me." I smile and say "Just remember to bob and weave maybe a little zig and zag to throw him off." Chuckling he looks at me and takes a deep breath and smiles. "What?" I ask tilting my head to the side. "Nothing I just really like you Riley." Grabbing my hand and brushing light kisses upon my knuckles. "Well that's good cause I really like you too." I lightly laugh getting lost in his eyes again.

"What are you doing tonight? want to come over?" He asked shyly playing with my fingers. I loved that no matter how long we were together he always got nervous around me. "I would love to but I have plans with auggie we have this tradition every first day of school where we go out to eat and get ice cream and talk about our day." "Maybe I can see you after?" I asked aiming my camera at him. Right when he looked up I snapped the picture knowing without looking it was perfect.

Smiling at me and kissing my hand once again he said "yeah I would love that." We were so lost in each other we didn't know someone was watching us.


	5. Chapter 5

"

I'm assuming loverboy found you before you found him?" Zay asked looking at me with a smile on his face. Walking to the lunch line. "Ri Ri are you listening to me?" "Riley!" Zay shouts at me and shaking my shoulders. "What Zay!" I yell. "Geez woman you got it BAD!" Zay shakes his head and laughs. "What the hell are you talking about Zay?" I glare at him. "I simply asked if loverboy found you and from the way you were acting my suspicion has been confirmed." "I wasn't acting any different I say quickly grabbing my tray and walking to our table. Laughing as he sits across from me and starts rubbing his chin and I knew what was coming next. "Um what's Zay doing?" Our friend Maggie asked as her and our other friends Tony and Matt sat down. "Oh something I know I'm going to regret" I say covering my face.

"And what would that be?" Missy ask with a smirk sitting by Zay. I know what you are going to ask yes that is the one and only Missy Bradford herself. Former president of the "torture Riley committee ". But after everything that went down freshman year she became one of my closest friend. She was one of the ones that helped me become me even when I didn't think I could honestly be me again.

Flashback

" _Riley are you in here?" She asked looking under the bathroom stalls. Sniffing and trying to wipe away the tears I tell her "leave me alone I'm not in the mood for your brand of bitchy missy!" Chuckling she stands by the stall I'm in and says "that's a good one I might use that one, maybe I'll put it on shirts make it into a club." I lightly laugh and realize something she was trying to cheer me up. "Want to be my first member?" She asked with a light knock on the door. I open the door hesitantly wondering if this was a trick and before I could ask she beat me to the punch. "Don't worry I'm not trying to do anything to you I just thought you might like a shoulder to cry on or another ear to listen to you." She offers me another tissue and I look at her with wide eyes and ask "why would you do that you hate me." "I don't hate you Riley if I'm being completely honest I was always jealous of you.." she says softly sliding down to the ground. "Why?" I ask her curiously and sit next to her. "You're Missy Bradford cheerleader one of the most popular girls in the school, you have everything well except..." I whisper the last part._

 _"Yeah but what I really wanted was what you had not exactly your friends but my own special group of friends" "I wanted to be happy just like smiley Riley." She nudged me lightly. "Well.." I say with anger I'm not exactly smiling now or do I have my group of friends, so pick someone else to be jealous of!" "That's bullshit!" Missy scoffs. "What?!" I look at her like she grew another head. "Riley you will always be smiley Riley you just are burying her underneath a lot of sadness and anger, but she is still there. "Don't let what happened kill her permanently the world needs her around." I lightly chuckle and she looks at me curiously. "What?" "It's nothing " I say "it's just I never thought I would be having a heart to heart with you, it feels.." "weird? Like you've enter the twilight zone?" She laughs putting her arm around me. "Yeah just a smidge" indicating with my fingers laughing . "Riley?" She asked softly I stop laughing and look at her. "Yeah." She turns so I can look straight into her eyes and says with a serious tone. "Don't let what happened to you define who you are, walk out there and show them they didn't kill your spirit, that you are not lost without them."_

 _"Thank you missy" I say resting my head on her shoulder. "And I meant what I said I'm here for you if you want to talk." Placing her head on mine. "I might take you up on that Zay is starting to move into quoting love songs and movies and I can only take so much." I chuckle and smile thinking about it. "Well we better get going I'm sure everyone has left school now." She gets up pulling me with her. Looking in the mirror at my swollen red eyes and face I splash some water on it and see Missy looking at me through the mirror. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Yeah my dad is probably wondering where I am." I tell her linking arms with her. "Riley can I say one more thing and if you want to slap me I'll completely understand." Missy says pulling back a little. " okay..." I say hesitantly._

 _"I don't think you're broken-hearted.." she says in a serious tone. I feel myself getting angry and seeing me ball up my fist she says the next part quickly. "I think your heart is so big that it can take a lot of hits, and right now I think it's just bruised slightly you're to strong for anyone to truly break you or it." I relax and let go of the breath I was holding and feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Riley I didn't mean to make you cry again" Missy says softly "I'll just go.." before she could finish I hug her and whisper "thank you."_

End of flashback

"Okay Zay you have our attention what is it?" Missy turns to Zay and smirks at me knowing what he was doing. Zay snaps out of his trance and says "well ladies and gentlemen of the cafeteria I would like to state my case and let the jury decide." Looking at our friends who enjoy Zay's theatrics especially if it's at my expanse they whisper to each other and Matt is the first to speak. "You have the floor Mr. Babineaux, state your case." Causing the rest of them to snicker and look at me. "Well .." Zay said in his best lawyer voice " it has been an on going occurrence when the defendant Ms. Riley Matthews" pointing at me while I stick my tongue out at him and raise my hand, knowing full well if I didn't play along he would never stop. "Ignores the world and anyone who isn't her green eyed loverboy.." "Hey! Objection judge?!" I shout at my friends. They continue to laugh before Maggie clears her threat and says "overruled" winking at me and motioning for Zay to continue.

"Thank you your honors," bowing slightly "like I was stating before the defense interrupted rather rudely " Zay looks at me with a small smirk. "I would like to call my first witness to the stand?" Our friends whisper to each other and agree. "You may." They say together. "You may what?" Our other friend Sara said walking up. "Zay is crazy that's what." I turn to her shaking my head. Mouthing the words "Help me." "Oh she can't help you Ms. Matthews she's my first witness." Zay says placing a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously?" I say looking at both of them. "Well I hope she is the only one." I state hoping this mock trial would end.

Zay looks at me and gives me a smirk I know all to well and slightly chuckles and say "oh Ri Ri you know better than that, I have one more." And with that he winks and I turn fifty shades of red.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss place your left hand on the book and raise your right hand for me" Tony said acting like a bailiff. I glance down and see what book he was talking about "that is not a bible" peering closer I see it's my copy of Shakespeare's sonnets. "That's my book!" I shout trying to grab it from him. "Tsk tsk.." Matt says waving his finger in my face "we all know your love for all things Shakespeare so we consider it your bible, so to speak." Huffing I sit back down and glare at them . "Well if any pages are messed up someone is dead!" I threaten each and everyone of them. They share a look and burst out laughing "okay Ri we promise" Giving me their own scouts honor that I can see is dripping with sarcasm.

"People let's stay on track" Zay yells "who's keeping time?" Missy looks at her phone and says "we've got 30 minutes before the bell, let's continue." And just like that Zay starts questioning Sara. "Ms. Sara in your own opinion would you say the defendant here" Zay gesture to me "completely tunes out the world and anyone else that isn't a 6 foot green eyed loverboy when he is near or has just left?" Looking over at me Sara clears her throat and mouths "sorry Riley " and says "yes yes she does." I shake my head and say "is it my turn to question the witness?" Before anyone can say anything "I think I would like to question the defendant" I hear and they all look behind me and I knew before they say anything who it was. Causing me to turn bright red

"I don't think witnesses are allowed to do that" I state. He chuckles and sits next to me so close I can feel his breath on my neck. "Mr. babineaux if I may" he turns to Zay who already is grinning evilly and gestures for him to proceed. Turning once again to me he gives me that smile that makes my insides turn to mush and starts speaking in French so only Zay and I know what he is saying. "Est-ce vrai que tu te perds dans mes yeux?" (Is it true you get lost in my eyes?) I tilt my head look at him "Honnêtement non." (Honestly no) I say scrunching up my nose a tell tell sign I'm lying. He smiles and knows he has me "your honor I don't think the defendant is telling the truth may I torture her?" I gasp and close my eyes while they all exchange glances and Sara speaks first saying "go right ahead." Without having to look I knew he was smirking at me turning this into another one of our games that he intended to win.

Just when I thought it was safe to open my eyes he whispers "Vous ne savez pas à quel point je veux vous embrasser en ce moment et ne jamais arrêter" (you don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now) upon hearing those words I bite my lip and look at him letting him know in that one look I wasn't going to let him win that easy."Your honor I would like to cross examine the witness " I say never taking my eyes off him. "What's the time looking like miss?" "Oh you have plenty of time" she says with a wink. I continue to stare at him and biting my lip while he cock his eyebrow and smirks . The sexual tension grew and before I could jump him our friends shout "just kiss already!"

Earning a giggle from me and a light chuckle from him. Who respond by saying to me "gotta give the people what they want" right before kissing me. Together they cheered and clapped earning crazy looks from everyone around us. Pulling back he lightly brushes the hair off my face and says "like I said Matthews I can never get enough." Causing me to giggle and Zay to say "you kids are adorable " "Zay!" I said putting my head in his chest while he laughs saying "thank you ZB I couldn't agree more." "Yeah you guys are totally beauty and the beast."Maggie quips watching us. "How are we like them?" I question looking at her. "You're kidding right Ri?" They look at me laughing and when I shake my head they stop and Matt says "oh you weren't kidding well let resident lord of all things Disney tell you" "Zay " We turn to him who says "Ri Ri you always are reading and rereading books so it's obvious and loverboy over there was a complete beast man until you found him."

Smiling at him I look up at the one they deem my prince and say "aww you were lost without me?" He looks at me and says " Riley Grace you were my light guiding me home" Making me smile and him kissing my dimples. "Gross get a room" Tony jokes tossing a fry at us. "Oh hush we are adorable " I state sticking my tongue out at him. "Freaking fairytales I tell ya" Sara gushes. We laugh and I look at my prince talking to Zay about football and can't help but be happy. But with most fairytale princes there is a dark prince.

At the same time we were having our trial that same one who was watching me before is watching me now. "You stare any harder and I think you might burn a hole into her face." Farkle says sitting down with smackle right next to him. "I'm not staring I'm taking in my surroundings besides its a free country I can look wherever I choose" Lucas spits out at him never taking his eyes off Riley's face. "She's happy Luke leave her alone " farkle points out to his best friend hoping he listen. "How do you know, maybe they're manipulating her and making her think she is but isn't " Lucas says turning to him with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Maybe I could make her happy" Smackle who had been engrossed in her book scoffs. Causing farkle and Lucas to look at her.

"Smackle you don't think I can?" Lucas questions her. "No" smackle states making both boys share a look and look back at her. "Smackle" farkle exclaims. "Sorry dearest but I don't think he can this is the happiest I've ever seen her since I known her and I will not let anything happen to stop her from being happy. I will refrain from saying this in scientific terms and just dumb it down now" she said getting up grabbing her stuff "this is one of those having your cake and eating it to situations am I right?" And with that she walks out leaving both of them speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

Farkle pov

Watching smackle walk away I shake my head wondering what got into her. "So you agree with her I don't deserve her?" Lucas ask looking at me. "Don't you think she misses us farkle?" "If you would asked me a year ago I would have said yeah, but now..." I softly say looking over at Riley and Zay. "But now what" Lucas questions me. "Now it's different" I pause trying not to think about it. "Are you saying you don't miss her?" He asked looking from me back to Riley to me again. I scoff. "Of course I do, but missing her isn't going to change what happened and how we left things."

 **Flashback**

" _How did this happen Farkle" Riley asked me trying to hold back the tears. "I don't know Riles, sometimes things happen" I say rubbing her back trying to calm her. "Maybe you should have went to see her instead of sending Lucas in your place." "WHAT?!" She jumps up and glares at me. "Are you trying to say that it's my fault this happened?" I can see in her eyes the inner fight she was having with herself to see if I was right. "Go to hell" she said softly I almost didn't hear it. "What?" I say looking up at her. "You heard me "I said go to hell! Was that loud enough for you farkle?" I stand up speaking to her calmly "Riley don't be like this" I reach for her arm but she moves back. "I.. I was just making an observation"_

 _Pushing me back she says with anger I've never knew_ she _possessed "stop trying to treat me like a child!" "Well maybe you should stop acting like one, come out of rileytown and face the facts that the world isn't people singing and dancing under rainbows." "Fuck you farkle!" She says with venom in her voice. I just stare at her with wide eyes while she continues. Seeing me shocked she laughs and says "oh didn't think I would say that or didn't think a child like me knew that word huh?"_

 _"Riley come on you're blowing this way out of proportion" then I said the one thing I would always regret but could never take back. "You know that this was Inevitable their fire, I thought you would have noticed so you wouldn't get burned." Riley stands there not saying a word so I continue even though I know I shouldn't but my frustration was building and I took it out on the wrong person. And in doing so I changed our relationship forever._

 _"We both knew they liked each other, they always gravitated to each other you seen how they would flirt with each other. What did you think would happen they wouldn't act on those feelings? You basically pushed it to happen! You should have been the one to check on her," I say waiting for her to say something, anything but she stands there with her arms crossed with tears pouring out her eyes. "You know I'm right" I continue "you always put her first why did you choose this time to pick someone over her huh?" "Well Riley are you going to say something or are you to far in rileytown to accept the consequences for your actions?"_

 _Then she did something I never knew she was capable of doing to me. She slapped me right across the face. Causing my face to sting and my eyes to water. "Bullshit " she spat surging with anger. "You think I wasn't putting her before me or anyone else? I was doing exactly that! Call me selfish but I thought sending Lucas to her was the right thing I was on my way to see Josh to figure everything out. I knew if I sent Lucas he would have punched first asked questions later." She starts pacing in front of me no longer sad but full of anger. "I thought I was looking out for her happiness, things were going great for them" she stopped and blew out a breath. "I thought her happiness meant more than mine, I would literally do anything for her. No questions asked."_

 _I walk up to her hesitatingly waiting to see if she would_ back up but when she didn't I wrapped my arms around her. Listening to her silent sobbing, I thought everything would be okay till she realized my part in their betrayal. Pulling away she turned her back to me silently thinking out loud. "All this time I thought you loved us both equally..." she turned around and walked towards me. "All this time I thought there's no way if farkle knew he would have told me, been there for me, let me know that two of the people I cared for were stabbing me in the back!"

" _Riley-" I start but she was quick to ignore my plea. "No! Farkle you sat there the whole time pretending, did you honestly think they weren't doing anything wrong cause of what Charlie lead you guys to believe?!" "That I could even do such a thing? Did my friendship mean anything to you?" She whispered lowering her eyes I could see all the things we did drain her. "Riley you have to understand-" I try to say. "Oh I understand perfectly Riley wouldn't care her feelings don't mean as much as Maya's ! I get it Farkle don't worry " I make one last attempt before she tells me to get out. Climbing out her window I knew it was for the last time, I turn to her to say something but she cuts me off. "Don't worry about me Farkle I get it now she was always the 100% while I got the 84. You didn't feel bad about it in the beginning so don't feel bad now."_

 _She starts to close the window but says one last thing "I thought you should be the first to know rileytown no longer exist, I'm taking your advice and growing up and want to know what my first official statement is as an adult?" I look at her with tears pooling in my eyes. "My first official statement is to tell you and your little friends go to hell! Forget I exist besides you guys were doing a pretty bang up job of it already." And with that she shut the window and closed her curtains. While I was left there with the image of her with nothing but anger in her eyes and disgust on her face._

 **End of flashback**

"Come on Farkle you and I both know that the Riley we both love is still there living in rileytown." Lucas says cheerfully. But I could see through his facade. "Leave it alone Lucas you cause enough damage to her and she's happy now why are you so intent on screwing that up for her?" I can see the wheels turning in his head and I wasn't going to let that happen. I wasn't a good friend to her then but I sure as hell was gonna be one now. And prevent anymore chaos in our lives. So I said the one thing he failed to remember. "How are you going to try to get her back when you already have a girlfriend? " He looked at me with a hint of remorse in his eyes.

"Where is your GIRLFRIEND Maya? The infamous blonde beauty." I say just as the bell rings leaving Lucas to ponder his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley pov

"I guess we all got history next " Zay says. "Yeah I wonder with who?" I joke tapping my chin knowing it was the same answer every time. "Matthews!" We all say in unison laughing. "So.."the green eyed prince holding my hand said while twirling me. "So.." I say in a whisper as he twirls me into his chest. "Omg you guys are just like hazel and Gus!" Maggie gushes. "Who?" Matt and Tony say together confused. "You know the girl who is dying and she meets a boy who survived cancer and they fall in love but in the end he dies?" Sara said like it was no big thing. "Omg Sara thanks for spoiling it for me!" Missy told her lightly nudging her with her hip.

"Miss you knew that was going to happen we read the book and watched the movie. Together I might add." I giggle at her. She playfully winks at me and says "I know." I look at my boyfriend who has a confused look. "What?" I ask smiling at him. "Just one question how are Gracie and I like this Greg and Harriet characters?" Laughing at the way he completely managed to butcher their names I peck his cheek and tell him "you're to cute." Earning a wide grin to spread across his face. "Dude their names are hazel and Gus and it's cause you two say "so" all goofy like they say okay in the movie" Zay says digging through his locker. We all laugh and I look at my boyfriend and say "yeah dude" lightly punching him in the arm.

Oh shoot" I say looking through my books I forgot to grab my history book knowing I would have to walk to my locker. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asks giving me that smirk that said we weren't really going to look for that book. "Yeah I would love that" I say biting my lip playing with his fingers. "Oh no we will go with you Ri Ri" Missy quickly links our arms. "Okay.." I say slightly disappointed. "We have things to speak about " Maggie adds linking her arm with my other one.

I turn to him and he says "girl talk " making me giggle. He punches Zay and says "ZB why don't we do that?" "Cause dude we're man" Zay quips. "But if that's what you want we can do that" he smirks throwing his arm around him. Making us girls giggle and Matt and Tony to chuckle. "Okay let's go " Sara says. "Alas parting is such sweet sorrow, until we meet again " i say clutching his hand. "Just know wherever you go my heart goes with you " he spoke in his Shakespearean voice kissing me. "Alright lovebirds stop grossing us out with your cuteness " Matt says laughing.

"Okay let's go Ri , say bye lover boy" the girls say together. Making him chuckle and wink before he walks into class. "Oh Ri Ri Zay was so right about you two." Missy states as we walk to my locker. "What are you talking about?" I ask tilting my head at her. "Oh you're too cute, what I mean is you haven't been able to wipe that smile off your face since you been with him." I think about it well him and smile wider. "Well I can't help it, I've never felt like this before. It's completely scary and exhilarating but in the best possible way."

They share a look and I ask "what?" Maggie speaks first and says "not even with he who shall remain nameless?" I laugh "guys he isn't Voldemort you can say his name in front of me. It's fine. Missy speaks first "so when you liked Lucas it never felt like this?" Sara adds "yeah was it different cause who they are or because who you are?" I smile closing my locker and say "neither with Lucas I think it was more a middle school crush I hope would turn into something but now with my Romeo"I sigh happily. "It's a feeling I can't describe it's like my senses are dialed to 1000 and I'm completely and incandescently happy." They all smile and before I could say anything Missy says "now we know you got it bad if you're quoting pride and prejudice."

Laughing I shrug my shoulders knowing they were right. It took me a year before I could honestly say that I was. "Okay first day back to school sleepover at my place " Missy claps. "I might be a little late got the dinner and ice cream date with the augster then going to hang out with-" "we know we know" they say in unison cutting me off and laughing as we walk back to class.

Lucas pov

"I can't believe she said our relationship was just a middle school crush" I think to myself. Trying not to get caught while eavesdropping on their conversation. I mean it meant something to me. "No it didn't or you wouldn't have screwed it up" my subconscious yells at me. "That's beside the point I'm going to win her back!" "Right and what about your blond beauty? Hmm what does she think of your plan?" She's out sick so she doesn't have a say in what I do." I think smugly. "Still an idiot if you ask me either I'm losing it or my subconscious sounds like Farkle.

Cory pov

"Okay class let's find our seats and-" I was admittedly cut off by my daughter walking in late. "Ms. Matthews, Bradford and Wilson thanks for gracing us with your presence. "No problem Mr. M, Maggie said curtsying. "Yeah yeah take your seat." "Now I think since you all are seniors and I know you all and shouldn't have to take roll but what the heck I'm the teacher I can do what I want." As I call of the names I get to one that I know will be a problem seeing as how he is currently starring at Riley. "Mr. Friar" I think."what is he doing? It's their senior year! damn it she's happy now."

"Daddy are you alright?" Riley whispers to me seeing as I was balling up the roll sheet. "Yes sweetheart, I think that third cup of coffee is kicking" I smile at her. "Let's continue Patrick Gibson " "the mighty Thor!" Zay, Matt and Tony all hi-five. Groaning Patrick looked at them saying "come on it's only the first day." "Yeah but come on everyone is going to be calling you that Thor " Zay laugh tossing a crumpled ball at him. Sighing Thor turns to Riley and says "Gracie you'll still call me Patrick right?"

Smiling and grabbing his hand she says "you'll always be Patrick to me " "thank you Gracie " he responds kissing her hand. Earning awws from their friends. "Alright so for..." glancing at Riley and Patrick who aren't paying attention and gazing at each other I smile and say. "Ahem would you two like to join the rest of the class?" Causing Riley to blush and Thor to chuckle. "Sorry Mr. M but honestly can you blame me look at her! She's gorgeous!" Further causing Riley to turn red.

I laugh and say "yes, moving on " I glance at Lucas who just rolls his eyes. "Oh boy this will be a long year." I think to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Cory pov

"Remember you can work on your project all year, it's the only project I'm assigning you since all of you are seniors. Consider it my gift to you." Making everyone cheer as they exit out the door. "Mr. Matthews may I speak to you sir?" I hear from the one person who I hope would continue to leave. "What is it Mr. Friar?" I say never looking up from my papers. "Well I was hoping to talk to you about Riley sir." I look up and see him rubbing the back of his neck and look down again. "No." I state. "Wait what?" Lucas ask seeming confused.

"I said no Mr. Friar, beside you should be heading to your next class." "But sir-" I stand and look him in the eyes and say "unless it's school related we have nothing to discuss Mr. friar, and my daughter is not." Lucas steps back and says "she use to be." "Well" I say gathering my papers "people change, secret of life." And with that I walk out.

Flashback

"People change people dad" she said wiping her face. "Isn't that what you said?" "Secret of life right?"She whispered looking at her hands. "I did but..." He said sitting next to her. "I didn't think like this." I wrap my arms around her and listen as she sobs. "I thought they cared about me? I thought they loved me? I thought he loved me?" Riley says so quietly I barely heard it. "Sweetie" I say lifting her chin to get her to look at me. "I know it hurts now and nothing I say will give you the magical answer but... sometimes the secret of life isn't necessarily your secret of life. You decide what you want and if they don't want to love you and see what an amazing person you are then that says a lot more about them than you. The truth is life will try to keep you down, throwing you a curveball every now and again but you gotta keep pushing back and before you know it you realize nothing can break you. You come out the other side stronger than ever before."

"Okay Riley...honey?" I look down and noticed she had fallen asleep. Carrying her to her bed I knew she would have a long road ahead of her but she would be stronger for it

End of flashback

Zay pov

"So after practice you want to get some food?" I ask Thor opening up my locker. Noticing he didn't respond I start laughing knowing exactly why he was quiet. "What?" He asked me after hearing me laugh. Shaking my head I respond with "and here I thought our little Gracie had hearing problems ." Knowing he was the only one to call Riley Gracie I had him. "Hey!" He shouts punching me. "Only I can call her that!" Tossing my arm around him I say "dude it was the only way I can pull you outta your Ri Ri induced trance you were in." Smiling like the biggest idiot of them all he says "can you blame me? I can't get her off my mind and quite frankly I don't ever intend to."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Ri deserves nothing but the best." I say in a serious tone. "ZB don't worry I could never hurt her, I love her to much to ever do such a thing. Plus I've met every male in her family who said if I ever hurt her they would personally kick my ass." Even auggie" I chuckle. "Especially Auggie! He scared me the most." Thor said smiling at the memory. "Shit" he murmured. "What?" I say looking at him balling up my fist thinking he was about to tell me he cheated.

"Whoa easy there killer!" He held up his hands when he saw my fist. "I just meant now I owe Gracie 10 bucks." Exhaling I shake my head at him saying "dude next time choose a better choice of word. Why do you owe her $10?" He smiles and looks at me saying it's a bet Ri and I have. Whoever says I love you first owes the other money." Noticing my expression he elaborates "you know Ri and I." Thinking that answered my question I say "but haven't you two already said that to each other?"

"Yeah" he says and sighs "okay I know after I tell you this you'll probably laugh at me, but I'm gonna say it anyway." I nod for him to continue. "I know Gracie hasn't had it easy after all that shit freshman year" he pauses "so when I first told her I said she didn't have to say it back I just wanted her to know that's how I felt." "But she did didn't she?" I ask curiously. "Yeah she did" he said grinning like a madman. "But I knew she was skeptical so I told her will make a game out of it, whoever said it first at any given time owe the other 10 dollars." "What she say to that?" I asked him. "She smiled and kissed me. Saying she'll have me shouting it from mountain tops first."

Smiling I nudged him and say "looks like she was right." "Yeah and it's a bet I'll gladly lose to her any day." He said glancing at his phone. "Let me guess Ri escaped the girls clutches and needs some Thor loving?" I say with a wink. Laughing and playfully punching me he says "yeah when my lady calls I come running, everytime. See ya ZB." Waving as he goes I turn back into my locker and hear a voice I never wanted to hear again. "We need to talk." Shutting my locker with force I tell him "the hell we do."

Walking away he says "it's about Riley." That stopped me in my tracks. Turning around I pull him into a empty classroom and with anger in my eyes I say "leave Riley the fuck alone! Don't you think you and your so called friends did enough damage to her?" Backing up he says "I know and no amount of apologizing will ever fix things." Looking at him I will myself not to hit him as much as him and the rest of them hurt her she wouldn't want me to. "Whatever you have to say Farkle say it quick I like to be done with this." I gesture between him and I. "Look I just thought I tell you Lucas is hell bent on trying to get her back I don't know if he's serious or if this is some game between him and maya but... I would look out for him." And with that he walks out.

Ready to go find Lucas and attempt to kick his ass my search is pulled up short when I get a text from Riley pulling me back.

RiRi? ﾟﾒﾃ?-ZB ZB Patrick just gave me my money you know what that means?! ?

ZBbestie? ﾟﾏﾈ-Starbucks coffee and pastries! ? ﾟﾏﾼ

RiRi? ﾟﾒﾃ?- yes! ? I can already smell it! Where are you class is about to start?

ZBbestie? ﾟﾏﾈ-Lol sorry Ri I got held up. On my way now.

Trying to compose myself so she doesn't get suspicious I walk into class seeing the one face I wanted to punch. Lucas.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas pov

I walk into my math class knowing this was another class I shared with Riley I got excited. I knew all I had to do was sit next to her and flirt with her and she come back to me. She could never resist my stories. What I wasn't expecting was Zay to walk in looking like he was ready to kill. I've only seen that look once before and I was on the receiving end of it.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey Zay what's up man?" I say to him looking up from my phone. Instead of answering he punches me square in the jaw. Earning gasps from the people in the park. "Dude what the hell?" I say spitting out blood. "Are you fucking kidding me Lucas? You seriously gonna play stupid with me your alleged brother?!" I look at him and smirk "found out about my little secret did ya?" Looking at me like I had two heads I kept going. "Come on you would have done the same thing, have you seen maya? Wow like sex on a stick." I start laughing and he punches me again. "Shit Zay! Stop fucking punching me!" Getting back up he grabs me by the shirt and pushes me against the wall. I tried to fight him off but he had serious strength mixed with anger and I was helpless._

 _Still laughing I continue to provoke him. "Oh lighten up Zay, if Riley is who you wanted you can have her. I got me someone better now." He punches me in the stomach and says "you are a piece of shit! Riley is a great girl and you just couldn't be happy with one you needed both." I get up and say "oh yeah some great girl she is I heard about her and Charlie. I know everything she isn't some victim here Zay!" He looks at me and he knows I'm right. "See Zay you didn't know about that did ya? Riley isn't some perfect angel, take her off the pedestal cause I sure as hell did!" I yell tossing my hands in the air._

 _He walks up to me and says "is that what what you think? Stepping back he continues "what happened to you Luke? The guy I knew wouldn't have acted like this." " You know what happened I grew up! Maybe you and smiley Riley should do the same." I spit out with anger in my voice. He starts to walk towards me with his fist raise and punches me one last time before a stranger walks up and says "what's going on here?" I hold my jaw and say "nothing's going on sir, just a disagreement between brothers." He looks at me and puts his hand on Zay shoulder asking him "is that true?"Zay stands there a moment and shrugs it off saying "No," looking me straight in my eyes."we aren't friends and we sure as hell aren't brothers." And with that he turns around and walks out my life._

 **End of flashback**

I tried to ignore the glare he was throwing my way and focus on the door waiting for my Riley to enter it. I was feeling nervous not knowing what she would do or say. She didn't give me much thought in history due to the fact that "quarterback " was attached to her. I don't know what she saw in him. He was a complete douche, it must be because he had green eyes like mine and she was still in love with me. I knew it and now it was time for her to remember that.

I couldn't wait any longer so I get up and go to the door when I bump into someone.

Thor pov

"I thought the first day of school wasn't supposed to drain you?" Riley yawns leaning her body on me as we walked to math. Chuckling I peck her head and tell her "only two more classes and then you can rest that beautiful head of yours." Smiling she says "I can't wait." Trying to stall time before class I started walking slower hoping she would notice when I felt her shiver I knew. "So" she says pulling us to the stairs. "So" I say moving the hair out of her eyes. I look at her and just smile and she does the same.

"So... did you want to ask me something?" She says biting her lip. I keep smiling and say "no" and proceed to smash my lips on hers. " . " she says between kisses. Pulling back I look at her swollen lips and say "I'm right about what?" She kisses me twice and smiles and then says "I could never get enough of kissing you." Hearing that made me happy and I backed her gently against the wall and kiss her again. Giggling while kissing me she snakes her hands in my hair while I grip her waist. I didn't want this moment to end.

Riley pulls back and says "if we keep this up we will be seriously late to class." I start kissing her neck and say "uh huh" causing her to moan. "Patrick" she says all breathlessly. Laying my head on her neck I tell her "okay you win." She smiles at me mischievously and whispers "but I didn't get my prize." I gulp and ask "well what do you want?" She taps her lips and then looks at me with her big doe eyes and says "this" right before kissing along my jawline. I nervously gulp and ask "is that all?" Trying hard not to moan. She stops for a second and seductively says in French "Je ne suis pas encore terminé" (I'm nowhere near done yet) I knew what she wanted and I couldn't hold it in any longer once she found my sweet spot. I moan making her smile and kiss me again.

I try to get her back by grabbing her face but she quickly stood up stealing me it was time for class. I shake my head at her and say "Matthews you don't play fair." She turns to me and get really close whispering "of course not I play to win." Catching me completely off guard she kisses me and then winks before running off. "Oh you're a little minx Riley Matthews!" I shout chasing after her. I hear her laughing and as I round the corner I'm in time to see her collide with someone.

I get closer and see it's none other than that jackass Lucas friar.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" He says gripping her arms not realizing it was Riley. She was looking down and dusting herself off and says "it's fine I was running " "Riles" he says in surprise. Then she freezes and looks up. He smiles at her but it quickly went away when she push him off her and went inside. I catch up and head inside seeing Lucas trying to sit by her. I turn to the teacher and tell her I want to be seated next to Riley.

She is one of the teachers here that respect Riley's dad and she knew what happened. She quickly agrees and I walk up to Riley saying "is this seat taken?" She smiles at me and before she could respond Lucas cuts in with "yeah I'm sitting here." I look at him and chuckle lightly "I think you're wrong the teacher assigned me this seat right here" I point next to Riley.

"Bullshit!" He yells causing the teacher to come over. "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" She asks. "Well Ms. knight I was informing friar here that he was in my spot." I say nicely. "Bullshit" Lucas says again "it's the first day! How the hell are there assigned seats already?" Getting close to me thinking he could intimidate me I wasn't going to back down but I look at Riley and see her tensing up. So I back off and grab her hand to sit in front of Zay and a girl named molly. Leaving no spot near her. I didn't know what his game was but from the look on Zay's face I knew it wasn't good.

I quickly look at Zay when I feel my phone buzz. Checking to see the teacher trying to calm Lucas down I look at it seeing it was from Zay.

ZMan? ﾟﾎﾮ-we need to talk

MightyThor?-what's up Z you look pissed

ZMan-you can say that. ?

MightyThor?-tell me Zay does it got to do with Riley?! ?

He looks at her seeing her talking to Molly he responds.

ZMan? ﾟﾎﾮ-more or less

MightyThor?-WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN ZAY?! ?

ZMan ? ﾟﾎﾮ-dude chill think of Riley. It means I ran into Farkle before class who informed me Friar was up to something. Saying he wanted her back, but Farkle didn't know if he was serious or trying to mess with her

I start getting angry and feel my pulse race I try to keep my cool but I can see friar looking at her and I'm ready to kill him. I was ready to pounce on him when I feel Riley grab my hand. I don't know how she knew she wasn't even looking at me. She starts smiling when I rub my thumb over her knuckles and intertwined our hands. And just like that all the anger I felt was gone.

The teacher walks up to the front to start class Riley turns and whispers "I'm going to need my hand back." I smile at her and say "okay" but before I let got I get closer to her ear and say "I'll let go now but know I'll still feel like I'm holding it right here." I point to my heart. She starts giggling and says "wow someone broke out the corny today." I smirk at her and say that's why you love me."

She gasps and I knew what was coming next. I put my head down on our hands and tell her "go ahead I know you want to." She doesn't respond and I look up at her and she is grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Boy I really love this girl." I thought. I kiss her hand and she turns around not saying anything. I was about to tap her shoulder when I felt my phone buzz seeing it was from her.

MyGracie?-I'll accept that as payment for now but I'll want my Hamilton in my hand by the end of day or suffer the consequences.

I smirk and start responding to her message she knew what she was doing to me.

MyLove❤️-oh yeah and what would that be?

MyGracie?-oh I think you know Mr. Gibson ?

MyLove❤️-you wouldn't dare Riley Grace! ?

MyGracie?-no ? ﾟﾘﾘ? for you

MyLove❤️-you Riley Grace will be the death of me

MyGracie?-❤️❤️❤️? ﾟﾘﾘ?

MyLove❤️-does this mean I can get some smooches? ? ﾟﾘﾗ? ﾟﾏﾼ

MyGracie?-if you're lucky ? ?

I smile and look at Zay who mouths "adorable " I roll my eyes and see Lucas looking over at me and glaring. I glare back but turn around I didn't want Riley to see that. I listen to the teacher talk but my mind was elsewhere why all of a sudden did Lucas want back in Riley's life? I knew I shouldn't worry she loved me just as much as I loved her. She is my forever the girl I could see myself one day marrying. I had all these thoughts going through my head I felt like I was going to explode. Just when I thought I might my phone buzzed.

MyGracie?-I still want my Hamilton ?

There she goes again pulling me out of my dark thoughts. I still have no clue how she does that. She must have a sixth sense about me. That or she has incredible Thor radar.

Riley pov

"Boy am I glad the day is almost over, I need a serious nap." I tell Zay walking with him to drama. Patrick had class across the quad so after a make out session (to short if you asked me) Zay pulls me away and we headed to class. "ZB do you think our teacher would let me take a quick nap in class, I feel drained?" Zay laughs and says "I don't know Ri it depends on what drama teacher we get."

Our school had two types of drama teachers there is Mr. Hamlet as he likes to be called who doesn't take the class that seriously. Ironic seeing as how it's a serious class and he calls himself Mr. Hamlet. Then there is Mister Shakespeare himself Paul. He lives breathes drama. We all thought he would be cool he let us call him by his first name but that's where the coolness ends and irony picks up.

"Well let's pray to the drama gods we get Mr. Hamlet. I say to Zay. We walk in class and I admittedly see Paul and whisper to Zay "we didn't pray hard enough. He starts laughing and points down to where Paul is and I see Mr. Hamlet writing on the chalkboard. "Yes!" I shout really loudly causing everyone to turn around. I turn red and say "sorry just excited for drama."

Zay and I take our seats and I feel myself falling into a peaceful dream.


	12. Chapter 12

"So how was drama?" Patrick ask walking up to Zay and I. "Great!" I exclaim intertwining our hands. "But it felt like it went by quickly." Both boys start laughing. "What?" I ask curiously tilting my head. Patrick kisses my hand and says "you fell asleep didn't you Gracie?" Scrunching up my nose I say "no why would you think that?" Zay who was still laughing says "maybe because you were and plus you have an outline from your book on the side of your face."

Blushing uncontrollably I try to hide it but Patrick grabs my hand and says "you can hardly see it unless you're right in your face." Smiling I kiss his cheek and whispers "guess you're gonna be seeing it a lot until it fades away." "Gross guys I'm right here you know." Zay says raising his hand faking disgust. Patrick winks at me and I start laughing.

"So what we learn in drama ZB?" I ask. "Well since we're all seniors Mr. Hamlet is going easy on us, all we have to do is write a 10 page paper about our favorite play." I groan causing them to look at me. "Gracie why are you even taking drama? You don't want to be an actress." Patrick tells me. "I know but I like getting on stage and pretending to be someone else for awhile... maybe I will become a famous actress. Can't you just picture it?" I ask both boys.

"Yeah I can see it now Ms. Riley Matthews and her husband loverboy." Zay jokes lightly punching Patrick. "Hey that's Mr and Mrs. loverboy!" Patrick says grinning. "Aww you see us married in the future?" I say wrapping my hands around his waist. Patrick turns red and Zay laughs making Patrick glare at him.

"Yeah I do, why you don't?" He asked hesitantly. "Honestly?".. I pause making him nervous. "I do." Patrick blew out a breath and Zay jokes "Thor now you can show her your wedding book you made her." I start giggling and tell Zay to run." He laughs taking off shouting his goodbyes to me. Patrick turns to me and says "you headed home now?" I nod saying "yeah just got to run to my locker."

Patrick kisses me and says "call me when you get home so I know you made it safe okay?" Smiling I respond with "anything for you future husband of mine." Before he could respond Zay runs by singing going to the chapel causing me to laugh and Patrick to blush. "Oh you are dead ZB!" Patrick shouts not before winking at me and I blow him a kiss.

Watching as they disappear I sigh walking to my locker. Right when I open it my phone rings.

Riley-hello

Dad-hey sweetie it's me

Riley-what's up daddy! Are you still here at school? I was just on my way out

Dad-yeah I have a staff meeting. I was calling to tell you that Ava's mother called looks like Auggie is going to have to cancel your dinner plans

Riley-aw did she say why

Dad-apparently their teacher hates them and already assigned a big project for them

Riley-more likely he doesn't like Ava and poor Auggie had to step in and help

Dad-pretty much. I got to go love you

Riley-love you too daddy bye

Still laughing about my brother I didn't hear when someone walked up behind me and gripped my waist. Smiling thinking it was Patrick I say "Patrick you're gonna be late for practice." When he didn't answer I turn around and see a pair of green eyes I hated. Trying to push Lucas off me he just grips my waist harder. "Let me go!" I say with anger in my voice. "Come on riles you know you still want me and I know you still love me too." He said smirking at me. I look at him and do the one thing he didn't anticipate, I knee him in the groin.

"Damn it Riley why did you do that?" He ask holding himself. I close my locker and say with anger "I'm not riles anymore and I sure as hell don't want or love you." And with that I walk away. Once I make it outside I start running to the football field. I didn't know why Lucas was messing with me but I wasn't about to let him think he scared me.

But if I'm honest he did a little. I make it to the field and sit on the bleachers trying to catch my breath. When I do I see Patrick has spotted me. I knew he could tell something was wrong with me by the way he looked after I waved at him. Speaking to the coach real quick he walks up to me. "Hey Gracie I thought you had a dinner date with the AugMan?"

Plastering a smile on my face I say "yeah but he had to cancel, big project from school." Laughing he sits next to me and grabs my hand. "Let me guess the little misses got him in trouble?" Spacing out he looks at me and gets worried. "Gracie are you okay?" "Yeah just a little tired, I got to go Thor." I respond scrunching up my nose.

I kiss him and walk off the bleachers to my car. Hearing someone running behind me I race to my car and lock the doors. As I sit there with my head on the wheel trying to catch my breath I hear a knock. Looking up I see Patrick with a worried expression on his face. I unlock the door and he gets in. "Patrick what are you doing! You have practice coach isn't going to like this." I tell him hoping he wouldn't ask me questions.

"None of that matters to me." He says clasping my cheek. "I'm more worried about you." Trying not to scrunch my nose I tell him. "I'm fine just a little tired. What makes you think something wrong?" Looking at me he responds with "well for starters you called me Thor which you only do when you're making fun of me or around Auggie. Plus I can tell you're lying." Smiling I ask him how. Laughing a little he says "Gracie your nose gives you away everytime you lie." "Oh" I say giggling when he pecks my nose. "So now you want to tell me what's going on?" He says with a serious tone.

Shying away he turns my head to look at him. Taking a deep breath I tell him. "I'm gonna kill him!" Patrick shouts with anger trying to get out the car. I admittedly lock the door stopping him from leaving. Turning to look at me I tell him "what are you going to do search all over school and beat him up? That's only going to get you kicked off the football team and maybe worse. Lucas is harmless I can handle him" I pause and take a breath making sure he heard every word I said. "He just caught me off guard that's all nothing more."

Grabbing my hands and kissing them he sighs and says "okay Gracie anything for you." Smiling I say "thank you." He looks at me and says "did you really knee him in the nuts?" Laughing at him I say "yeah it was well deserved." Hearing that he starts laughing. "Shouldn't you get back to practice?" I ask him moving closer to him. "Practice can wait I rather enjoy what's about to happen here." He moves closer and I ask "what's about to hap-" before I could finish he smashes his lips onto mine.

"Okay hot head I think you need to get back to practice." I tell Patrick causing him to laugh. Kissing me one last time he says "looks like I owe you 20 now." I tilt my head and look at him curiously. He chuckles and says "I love you you know." Smiling uncontrollably I kiss him and say "keep it because I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas pov

Watching as she walked away I knew I have my work cut out for me. No worries . Getting up and walking out of school I see her with that douche and I knew I needed something good to get her back. Then I got an idea I'll just recreate our second date in the park.

Flashback

"Lucas where are we going? I can't see anything." Riley said smiling. Laughing at her goofiness I kiss her cheek and say "riles of course you can't see anything you have a blindfold on." Giggling she says "oh yeah" "Don't worry Riley bean we're almost there, just a few more steps." Pulling off the blindfold I hear her gasp. "Do you like it?" I ask nervously. She turns and smiles at me saying "I love it lukey bear!"

Exhaling I take her hand as we sit on the picnic blanket under her favorite tree with her favorite foods. "This is amazing Luke but you didn't have to do all this, I would been okay with going to a movie." Riley says biting into a strawberry. I grab her hand and kiss it saying "I wouldn't have been" she looks at me curiously. I smile and say "what I mean is after the whole triangle mess I wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend."

Looking at me with a huge smile that I was positive was hurting her face she says "well boyfriend I couldn't ask for a better second date." "Well it's not over yet" I tell her. " What else you got planned there Friar?" She ask leaning on me.

Before I could respond we hear music playing across the park and Riley gets up and starts singing along and swaying to the music. I smile at her before getting up asking her "would you care for a dance partner?" Bowing slightly in front of her. She giggles and says "why thank you kind sir." Curtsying and grabbing my hand. I pull her close and can hear her softly singing.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steals my breath

Emeralds from mountains and thrust

Towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

"Music to my ears" I whisper to her causing her to giggle. "Why thank you kind sir." She says looking up at me. Right as I lean down to kiss her the sprinklers turned on.. "Oh no " I say rushing to pack everything away. "Riley bean I'm sorry this isn't what I had planned." Finishing packing everything i hadn't heard Riley I turn around and just smile at what I see.

There she was spinning with her arms out giggling like crazy I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Grabbing the picnic blanket and shielding myself from the sprinklers I call out to her. "Come over here crazy girl you'll catch a cold staying out there like that." "Oh come on Luke haven't you ever wanted to kiss your girlfriend while getting caught in the rain? Well sprinkler rain." She asked me.

"Well how could I turn down an offer like that." I say dropping the blanket and spinning her around. Riley starts laughing and I hold her waist while she puts her arms around my neck. "Best second date ever" she says and kisses me and I couldn't agree with her more.

End of flashback

"Yeah that's what I'll do." I think to myself. Just as I'm figuring out my plan I get a text.

BlondBeauty?-ranger rick are you still at school

Huckleberry? ﾟﾏﾻ-yeah got caught up with something how you feeling

BlondBeauty?-alright not contagious anymore if you know what I mean ? ﾟﾘﾜ

Huckleberry? ﾟﾏﾻ-I'm loving the sound of that tell me more ?

BlondBeauty?-I'm more of a shower than a teller ? ﾟﾙﾂ

Huckleberry? ﾟﾏﾻ-color me intrigued I'll be right over

BlondBeauty?-I'll be waiting... love you Bucky mcboingboing

Laughing to myself at her nicknames I never get tired of I respond.

Huckleberry? ﾟﾏﾻ-love you too beautiful

Riley pov

After my encounter with Lucas I was ready to put it behind me and not think about all the crap from freshman year and that summer. I'm happy now I wasn't going to let Friar or any of them drag me back down. I was stronger than they knew "I prove that much to Lucas balls earlier today." I smirk to myself. I need a distraction from today and before I knew it I was in front of the perfect place for that. The same book store I met the final piece to my happiness. I smile...Patrick.

Flashback

"Riley it's going to be okay" my dad said walking with me. "I know dad I'm getting better it's starting to hurt a little less everyday. Sighing I say "I just wished mom would understand." My dad stops me and says "look honey I know your mother doesn't want to hear your side of the story and is standing behind maya on this but give her time she'll come around." I smile and think to myself "I highly doubt that."

Seeing me still looking a bit down my dad stops me again and says "come on Riley I know what'll make you smile." I roll my eyes and say "yeah and what is that?" He doesn't respond he simply turns me towards a door. "Oo a door!" I reply sarcastically. Chuckling my dad points up. I look up and see it's a book store I admittedly smile. "I knew you would love this surprise, go on in I'll see you at home okay sweetie?" "Okay daddy I won't be long." I tell him still looking at the store. "Take all the time you want Riley." He says touching my cheek and walking away.

I enter the store and admittedly take a deep breath. I always loved the smell of books and could honestly never get enough of them. I was so caught up in the books I faintly hear someone tell me welcome and happy reading. I look at the counter and see a boy with his nose in a book. I say "thanks" and walk in deeper to the store. I was so happy I wanted to just grab books off the shelf and twirl with them.

But seeing as I wasn't at home I decided against it. Walking along the books I hear parachute "she is love" playing softly in the background and I start singing along. The boy behind the counter must have heard me because I hear the music get a little louder. Giggling to myself I walk to the section of Shakespeare. I see they have his sonnets but on a higher shelf than I can reach so I climb the ladder to get it

But klutzy as I am I miss a step and feel myself falling. I let out a scream knowing I was going to get hurt I tried to brace myself for it but it never happened. Instead I feel myself fall into a pair of strong arms. I had my eyes closed so I didn't know who my hero was but I knew it was the boy behind the counter when he spoke. "Gotta be careful there Matthews." I open my eyes and look up into his gorgeous green eyes and just stare. I quickly shake my head "how do you know my name?" I say softly.

He just smiles and simply says

"If I should think of love

I'd think of you, your arms uplifted,

Tying your hair in plaits above,

The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders,

The soft curve of your winding head.

No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus

So have bewitched. I think of this,

And all my universe becomes perfection.

But were you in my arms, dear love,

The happiness would take my breath away,

No thought could match that ecstasy,

No song encompass it, no other worlds.

If I should think of love,

I'd think of you.

I gasped and start blushing just looking up at him. "What?" I say barely above a whisper. He lightly chuckles and nods his head to my hands. I look down and realized as I was falling I grabbed the book of sonnets too. I say "oh" turning red again and then I realized he was still holding me and I further turn bright red.

"You can put me down now." I say softly to him. He laughs and says in a whisper "do I have to?" I start laughing and say "if you want a paying customer then yeah you might want to put me down." Instead of putting me down he simply smiles and walks up to the counter. The owner comes out the back and says "Patrick saving a damsel in distress?"

He sets me down and smiles at me and says "oh Matthews here is no damsel she's stronger than anyone I've ever met ." I blush and finish paying for my stuff. He hands me my bag and says "until we meet again m'lady" and kisses my hand. I smile and say "until then noble knight. I get home and my dad looks at me weird. I say "what?" He smiles and says "must of found what you were looking for at the book store huh?" I simply nod and realized he asked because I was smiling. "I think maybe I have" I thought.

End of flashback


	14. Chapter 14

Zay pov

"So what happened to Ri?" I ask Thor. "Nothing man." He says with anger when throwing the football to me. "Ow! Tell that to my arm you almost ripped off." I joke with him to ease the tension. "Sorry man it's just..." he pauses. "It's just what?" I say walking up to him. Before he could respond coach ends practice so I stop Thor before he could go in. "What's up dude talk to me. You know I love Riley just as much as you." He looks at me and says "WHAT?!" "Whoa dude chill I didn't mean like that, I meant she's like a sister to me." I say backing up a little. "Seriously what is going on?" He looks at me and cocks his eyebrow and without having to say anything I knew. Friar.

"Why the hell is he trying to mess with her! Didn't he already cause her enough pain?" I shout out. "I'm right there with you man." Thor says taking a seat on the bleachers. "I don't know what his endgame is but I won't let him go near her again." I look at Thor and know there couldn't have been a better guy for Riley than him. She didn't think I could tell but I knew he was the final piece to making her whole again.

Flashback

"ZB ZB! Thank goodness you got my message." Riley said speed walking towards me. "Well I couldn't ignore my best friend when she said and I quote had the greatest first date of her life tonight." I tell her as she hugs me. "Where's Missy? I texted both of you." Riley says bouncing on her toes. "Miss is inside ordering the coffees but maybe a hot chocolate for you." I say laughing at her as she is still bouncing with excitement. Giggling linking her arm with mine she says "okay I'm just..." she pauses. "Just what?" I ask looking at her. "I'm just so happy." She smiles. I smile at her and knew she meant it.

End of flashback

"Look man I won't let anything happen to her if you want the gang and I can be on Riley watch 24-7. Granted most of those hours she spends with you." I say nudging him making him laugh. "You're right I don't want her to worry about him or maya if they are planning something." He sighs. "Ri Ri is tough she can handle anything thrown her way." I tell him.

He looks at me and chuckles I say "what?" He laughs saying "I know she can and now Friar balls do too." My eyes widen causing him to laugh even harder. "She didn't?" I say. Still laughing he chuckles "yup she said it was well deserved." "Wow who knew our little Ri Ri had it in her." I say shaking my head in wonder. "Me either remind me never get on her bad side." Thor says shuttering.

"Alright man I'm heading out, see if I can hang with my girl before she heads over to Bradfords." Thor nods and heads to the locker room. I sit there a few minutes and when I head inside I open my locker for my phone knowing I needed some answers and whether he wanted to admit it he had them.

Zay-we need to talk.

Minkus-yeah ... where

Zay-your house 30 minutes

Minkus-see you then

Taking a quick shower and catching the subway to his house I can't help but remember the last time I was there and what happened.

Flashback

Storming over to his place I try to channel my anger. I can't believe that crap he said to her. She is one of his best and oldest friends and this is how he chose to treat her? The more I think about it the more pissed off I get. I reach his door and start banging on it. "Open up Minkus I know you are home!" I shout between banging on the door.

"Geez Zay what the hell!" Farkle says opening the door. "Stuff it Farkle you are lucky I don't be the shit out of you after all that crap you said to Riley tonight." I say with anger in my voice. He looks at me and I see the pain in his eyes which goes away and now he stares at me with a blank expression.

"So she went and cried to you huh? Doesn't have maya or Lucas so in rides Zay to try and play hero." He remarks. "Yeah she came to me the only real friend she has." I spit back at him. I knew saying that would piss him off. "I am her friend!" He shouts at me. "I told her the truth that's what a real friend does." I look at him like he's lost his mind. "Besides she knew what would happen she can blame the world but in the end the only person who is at fault is Riley. She knows it and now you do."

And with that I grab him by his shirt and pin him against the wall. I've never in my life felt this type of anger before but knowing Riley as long as I did I knew she didn't deserve the crap he was saying. "Listen here Farkle cause I'm only gonna say this once, you're a piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be in the same world as Riley let alone breath her air. Riley is the best person to ever walk this earth and if you think this is her fault then you were never really her friend. You're just another asshole that thinks he's better. Riley has always put everyone above herself I would think you of all people would understand that." I tell him.

He tries to say something but I push him back against the wall so hard his feet dangle from the floor. "I wish I could say Lucas took advantage of Maya when she needed a friend but in the end just like you she took advantage of Riley's friendship. I can see them not caring about her but you Farkle, man I thought you loved her?" I let him go as he slide down to the floor. "I do love her." He whispers to me.

I scoffed and he looks up at me. "If you really cared for her Farkle you wouldn't have went on dinner dates with them, you would have seen how broken she was when Lucas let slip and called Maya his princess in front of her like it was no big deal." Before he could respond we heard a quiet sob in the next room. I look up and in walks smackle trying to wipe her tears.

"I never thought I would say this to you Farkle but like Riley said go to hell! I hope you guys are happy with yourselfs." And with that I walk out but not before touching smackle shoulder and saying sorry.

End of flashback

I walk up the steps to the one place I never thought I would be at again. Knowing I was doing this all for Riley and that made it all worth it. I knock on the door ready for what I needed to say and do. "Mr. Babineaux it's been along time." Stuart minkus says to me as I enter. "Yes it has, my apologies sir I got busy with school and football . I tell him shaking his hand. "Quite alright Isaiah, nice to see another face around here besides lovely isadora. He remarks. I smile at him and nod. "How's Riley? I hear she is making a name for herself on the cheer field and in yearbook."

I give him a strange look so he continues. "Her father and I have coffee every now and again when we have time." I nod and say that's nice how long you guys known each other and still are friends. I can't think of a better group of friends than Mr. Matthews and co." He laughs patting me on the shoulder saying "of course there are." I look at him and say "who?"

Right as Farkle was coming down he said "why Riley and you guys, now there is a group of great friends if I ever saw one." I laugh and said "yeah sure...we were." Never taking my eyes off Farkle.


	15. Not a chapter

since I should have included him this will also not be a friendly Lucas story. I've stated before I do love everyone but I wanted to try something different for this story. The title of my book is Riley's new world I wanted it to be where even though she doesn't have Maya or Lucas she still has people in her life that are similar. I try to make Zay be the new Maya in the way that how be protects her as you'll see in the story and yes I made Thor similar to Lucas but I think anyone Riley would date would feel a calming presence from her. Also Lucas isnt the villain of the story he may seem like it cause he doesn't know everything. The real villain so to speak you'll meet in a couple of chapters.

hopefully this clears up some confusion anyone has


	16. Chapter 16

Farkle pov

"What is Lucas trying to pull Farkle?" Zay questions me with steam shooting out his ears. I just stare at him with my arms crossed. "I don't know I told you everything I knew." "Oh come on you know everything I thought you were some genius?"" Zay says shaking his head. "I am, but that doesn't mean I'm attuned to everything Lucas does." Sighing Zay looks at me "Can you at least take a guess? Why is he choosing now to mess with her, isn't he still with Hart?"

"Well Farkle are you going to say anything?" Zay shouts at me when I don't respond. I walk to the front door and as I'm opening it I say "I don't know what he doing but if he still messing with her maybe he's still pissed about Charlie and her." Zay just stares at me before walking to the door but not before he says you're right you aren't attuned to anything, some genius you're." And with that he walks out.

I stay by the door a minute thinking about what Zay meant. "Of course Lucas had a right to still be angry she broke his heart" "Farkle" I turn and see smackle standing by the stairs. "How long you been there?" I ask her. "Long enough to know Zay was right." "Smackle!" I shout at her making her jump. "Are you seriously agreeing with him?" She doesn't say anything she simply walks into the living room and sits down gesturing for me to do the same.

"Dearest you might not like what I'm about to say but" she pauses grabbing my hand. "I've come to the conclusion that your hypothesis regarding Riley was wrong." I drop her hand and scoffed "seriously isadora! I'm wrong that's what you think?!" "Farkle there's no reason to yell I'm simply stating maybe you did not have all the facts before you concluded your argument." Smackle says getting up. "I did smackle I got it straight from Charlie. He told me everything." I say pacing back and forth. She sighs and shakes her head. "What?" I look at her curiously. She walks up to me and places her hand on my face. "Did it ever occur to you that Charlie was simply saying this to get back at Lucas for always having Riley's heart?"

When I don't say anything she continues. "Farkle I've always believed that nothing cannot be solved without science but if I'm being completely honest I must say science has failed us." She sighs and walks back to the couch. "Smackle" I sit next to her "science didn't fail us if anything it helped us come to the right conclusion." "Did it Farkle?" She looks at me and I don't say anything.

With that she stands and says "well it's getting late, I must be going." I walk her to the door and she stops and says "I'm beginning to understand that nothing is always black and white, sometimes when you least expect it a little color gets mixed in." I kiss her cheek and close the door wondering if I did get it wrong 3 years ago? But I shake those thoughts away I was right, Charlie was telling the truth. I seen the picture.

Riley pov

"Well it's official I will be sleeping on this very spot tonight " I say pointing to Missy living room floor. "Your right, why did we think it was okay to order that many pizzas?" Maggie said. "Well someone wanted to flirt with the delivery guy." Sara says throwing a napkin at Missy. "Hey!" We turn and look at Missy. She smiles and says "he was hot" Causing us all into a fit of laughter. Once the laughter dies down they all share a look.

"What?" I say looking at them. "Oh come on Ri it's tradition." Sara says grabbing some m&ms. "You guys we have other traditions why must you make me?" I state. "Because Ms. Matthews, it's a tale as old as time. Until we find the one who makes us lose all sense of our time we will stop but until such time" Missy pauses to throw a pillow at me. "And we find that type of love." They say together. "We all know you met him in the beginning of sophomore year but we want the juicy stuff." Maggie says resting her head in her hands.

Laughing I tell them "are we seriously turning into a musical here? Should I start singing it?" Throwing popcorn at me they shout "just tell us!" Giggling I say "okay okay. Missy you probably could tell this story if it wasn't for you and Zay I wouldn't have done it." Missy shakes her head and says "you mean if it wasn't for Auggie."

i smile and say "yeah."

 **Flashback**

I found myself going back to that bookstore every weekend. it used to be everyday and the owner would joke that he should start paying me. But with Zay and Missy constantly teasing me about Patrick I scaled back my visits. I wasn't ready to admit I was starting to feel something for him. I stood in front of my mirror looking at my outfit when Auggie walks in. "Why are you staring at yourself?" He says tilting his head at me. "I'm not staring I'm thinking." I say looking at him through the mirror. "Are you thinking about the avenger?" He says with a mouth full of cereal. I laugh and say "why would I be thinking about the avengers?"

"Not all of them just the one." He says like it's supposed to make sense to me. "Auggie what are you talking about? I like captain America but that doesn't mean I'm thinking about him." Auggie starts laughing so hard I think he's going to spill his cereal. "I didn't mean captain America Riley." He says sitting at the bay window. "Then who." I say sitting next to him stealing a spoon of cereal from him.

"Hey!" He shouts at me. I giggle and stick my tongue out at him. He smiles at me and I say "What?" "Nothing it's just nice to see you happy again." I give him a hug and hear him whisper "I knew he keep his promise." I look at him and say "who kept their promise?" He looks at me with wide eyes and says "no one" "Auggie " I say sternly "who?" He sighs and says "Thor."

"W..what?" I stutter looking at him with wide eyes. He looks at me and says "don't get mad , but I asked andrew's brother to look out for you and make you smile again." I don't know whether to be completely mad or find the gesture incredibly sweet. But with the way Auggie is giving me his puppy dog eyes I tell him "oh you're good." He admittedly perks up. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." He pouts making me laugh. "Okay put the lip away. Auggie, why would you ask him to make me smile again?" He grabs my hand and says "because he likes you. When I first went over he was talking to his mom about you. He was telling her you were the most gorgeous girl he ever seen. That you had eyes like the perfect shade of chocolate." I admittedly start blushing and Auggie continues.

"I knew he was the right person when I asked him to make you happy again" He smiles and says "you know what he said to me?" I shake my head and he says "he told me already were happy. He said you already did that yourself the most he could do was be a noble knight waiting in the wings for you to notice him." I smile and ask "Auggie when did you ask him to do this?" Secretly hoping it was after our first encounter. Auggie thinks about it and says "I think last month why?" I exhale and start smiling like crazy.

I go to my closest and grab my shoes we met four months before Auggie little talk. I knew what I was going to do I just hoped I could stay confident all the way to the store. Giving Auggie one last hug and telling my dad I would be back I set off like a girl on a mission. The closer I got to the bookstore the more I was losing my nerve. Thinking I should turn around I hear his voice. "Hey there Matthews long time no visit." Patrick jokes lightly nudging me.

"HaHa!" I say playfully rolling my eyes. He opens the door for me and says "let me guess you're here for a book" I start giggling and he just stares at me. I stop giggling and try to look anywhere but at him. I noticed that it was dark and quiet so I ask "where is everyone? Why is it so dark?" Patrick turns on the radio and says "well technically the store is closed, I'm on my lunch break." I see him lift a bag and suddenly turn and say "oh I'm sorry I'll just leave you to enjoy your lunch in peace." Going for the door he jumps in front of me and says "no!" Causing me to jump. "I mean it's okay for you to browse I don't mind the company." I see the blush creeping up on his cheeks and smile saying "are you sure?"

He smiles at me and says "yeah now I have someone to talk to the books find me boring now." I start laughing and say "why do they find you boring?" He walks closer to me and says softly "well I only talk to them about one person and I would be doing them a dishonor if I didn't fulfill my promise to them." He gets closer and I feel goosebumps all over. He gently grabs ahold of my waist and I slowly put my arms around his neck. I start to hear Andy Grammar's "I choose you" start to play and I knew what I was going to do.

"So what was the promise you made them?" I ask trying not to show how nervous I was. He stares at me and says "I told them if I got the chance to dance with the girl of my dreams I would." Getting slightly disappointed he continues "I also said that if I kissed her I hope she would let me?" I smile and look at him saying "only one way to find out." And with that he leans down and kisses me. And I was never happier.

 **End of flashback**


	17. Chapter 17

Maya pov

I roll over trying to find the phone to shut it off but I can't find it so I hear the answering machine. "Hi baby girl you're probably at school just calling to tell you the movie finished early and I should be home in a few days. I miss you and love you bye." I sigh realizing now I will have to go to school if she's coming home. I text Lucas.

BlondBeauty-mom coming home earlier than expected looks like the party is going to be over now

Huckleberryﾻ-Boo! Lol

BlondBeauty-guess we're going to have to make the most of the next few days. :)

Huckleberryﾻ-yes we will ;)

I toss my phone on the bed and chuckle "good ole ranger rick" I think. I walk to my closet accidentally knocking over some boxes when I see the one thing I thought I got rid of. I pull out the painting and look at it and feel all those memories coming back no matter how hard I resisted.

 **Flashback**

"Ugh!" I fling my paintbrush in frustration at the blank canvas in front of me. "Whoa there ferret is this how artist act nowadays?" Josh jokes. "Boing!" I spin around in my chair to him. "What brings you to nyu?" I ask him. He laughs and shakes his head at me. "Wow Maya are you in that much of a block you forget I'm about to go here?" I start turning red and turn around in my seat. "Haha I didn't forget what I meant was why are you in the art department, I thought you were becoming a teacher?"

"oh I am but I heard there was a blue eye blond ferret in here and I just had to see it!" He says pulling up a stool next to me. "So why are you here and not enjoying your summer before high school?" I turn to him and try not to blush with how intense he was staring at me. I turn back to my painting and say "Riley inspired me to step out my comfort zone so here i am." I wave my hand around. "Plus it gives her more time with huckleberry." I add. "Well let's get you unblocked can't have you letting that talent go to waste now can we." Josh says handing me a new paintbrush.

When I reach for it our hands touch and I feel sparks and turn red. I look at him and see the slightest bit of pink on his cheeks, I start smiling. He rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. "So what do you usually draw?" He asks. "I don't know I just put the brush to the paper and next thing I know.." I trail off. "Next thing what?" Don't keep me in suspense Hart." He says nudging me.

"Nothing really I put the brush to paper and voila I've created something without realizing it." I say standing up looking for inspiration to hit. Josh stands next to me and says "maybe look at it from a different angle." Gesturing with his hands like he is taking a imaginary picture. "Fine." I huff. I step back and then forward. I close one eye and tilt my head. "Nothin." I sigh sitting back down. "Maybe coming here was a mistake." I give up." Josh doesn't say anything but what he did next surprised me. "Aah!" I scream when josh tosses me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing josh I'm not done with my drawing." I shout at him. "You need to get out you aren't going to find inspiration in that room. Trust me my little ferret." Josh says. I admittedly turn red "did he just say I'm his?" I think. "Okay Hart close your eyes." Josh says coming to a stop and putting me down.

"Boing it's not a big secret I know you brought me to the park." I say looking around. "Just humor me please?" He says giving me the Auggie puppy dog eyes. No one could resist not even me. "Fine!" I huff closing my eyes. "Should I also pretend to be surprise when you ask me to open my eyes and reveal we are in the park?" Laughing he doesn't say nothing just intertwined our hands and starts walking.

When I haven't said anything he ask "so no witty remark yet?" I simply shake my head, I couldn't concentrate on anything but how close we were and the hand holding. He stops and I hear water and people talking. He let's go of my hand and I already miss it's warmth. "Okay Maya you can open your eyes." He says. I open my eyes and smile he brought me to the fountain all artists visit while at nyu.

I start walking closer and breath in the air and fountain water mixed together. Josh walks up and just smiles at me. "What?" I say glancing at him. "Nothing just observing." He says still smiling. We sit and josh ask "so did we unblock you yet?" I put my hand in the water and flick some at him and say "I don't know I don't have my brush and paper."

He smiles and pulls out a pencil and a sketch pad from my bag I didn't notice him carrying. "Well boing you're something else." I say laughing at him. "From you Maya I take that as a compliment." He says brushing some hair from my face. I start blushing when his hand lingers on my face. "I think I'm unblocked." I say in a whispered voice. "That's good, I'm glad I could help." He says moving a little closer to me.

"Maya.." he starts to say. "Hey Matthews there you are!" We jump apart at hearing his roommate shout at him. "Oh sorry did I interrupt something?"Josh mumbles "yes" and I blush. I turn to his roommate and say "no Josh is helping me find inspiration. And I think I have." I say the last part looking at josh who smiles. "Well Matthews if you're done being a muse did you forget you're supposed to be helping me move stuff in?" Josh rolls his eyes "dude that wasn't today we were supposed to go get stuff for our room later." "No can do I have a date let's go now." He says to him. "Fine but I got to walk Maya back to the art department first." Josh says punching his roommate. "It's okay i think I may stay and draw some more. I got inspired remember can't waste that." I say smiling at him. "Are you sure?" He ask me. "Yeah happy shopping." I say waving at them.

I start drawing when I hear josh calling my name running back. "Yes boing?" I say laughing at him. "I just wanted to tell you I'm glad Lucas is with Riley." He says I start frowning. "Oh no I didn't mean like that I just meant I don't think I could have handled hearing you call me just josh and not boing. It's kinda grown on me." He winks and kisses my cheek and leaves. I say there unsure of what just happened. I grab my phone and leave Riley a message.

"Riles call me back something amazing happened!" I say trying not to scream. "I think I'm going to like it here." I say looking down at the picture I drew of the blond girl and brunette haired boy holding hands standing by the fountain.

 **End of flashback**

I shove the painting in the back of my closet. "Out of sight out of mind." I think. I start to get dressed but that picture is like pandora box. I lifted the lid now everything is falling out.

 **Flashback**

"Where are you taking me?" I tell my captor. "Patience my little blue eyed beauty" he says squeezing my hand. "We are almost there." We keep walking a little more but my feet start to hurt. "Boing I can't walk anymore my feet hurt." I say starting to take off my shoes. Laughing he bends down so I can get on his back. "Better?" He ask me.

I hum in response. "Told you Hart should have worn flats, you knew you were going to be on your feet all night." Josh tells me with a slight bounce. I knew he was right but it was a big night for me. Nyu was showcasing all the art work from this summer and I had a couple of pieces chosen.

"I know I know, but I was excited can you blame me. Plus I knew I have you by my side offering me piggyback rides." I whisper to him pinching his cheek. I start to yawn when I feel him stop. "Maya are you going to sleep on me?" When I don't respond he starts laughing and bouncing me. "Aah!" I scream sliding off his back. "That was not funny I was asleep thank you very much." I say punching him.

"Well excuse me miss, I was trying to take you to our spot but I guess you don't want to I'll take you home." Josh says with humor in his voice. "What?!" Is all I managed to get out. "Our spot? I didn't know we had one?" Pretending I hurt his feelings he clutches his heart.

"Gah! You wound me Hart." I start laughing and he grabs my hand and says "we do have a spot Maya it began" he pauses. "our relationship." He mumbles the last part. "Our what?!" I whisper looking at him. He doesn't say anything just keeps walking.

I start to get a little disappointed when I see he brought me back to the fountain where I found my inspiration. He sees me getting happy so he smiles and says " this is our spot Hart." I smile at him and blush. "Oh" is all I manage to say.

I sit down and I see him looking around. "Whatcha looking for there Matthews?" I smirk at him. "Oh nothing just Riley was suppose to... aha!" He shouts before walking to other side of the fountain. "Josh what are yo..." I trail off when I see he is carrying flowers and a basket. "Boing you already gave me flowers back at the gallery remember?" I say laughing.

"Yeah but those flowers were congrats on your artwork. Now these.." he says sitting next to me. "Are more a romantic gesture." I look up at him seeing him him smile at me handing me the bouquet. "I thought we were waiting for our someday? What about the long game like we talked about?" I whisper to him. He breathes in deeply and says moving closer "I think we've played this game long enough and kisses me.

 **End of flashback**

I try to shake the memories away but I know only one person can erase them. I put out my phone and text him.

BlondBeauty-ranger rick how bout you knock off school early and get the party started now. :)

Huckleberry-I'll be on my way ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Riley pov

The school week went by quickly I had no more run ins with Lucas except that first day. I knew he wouldn't be here seeing as how Katy was coming home early. I overheard my mom saying to my dad how she felt bad Maya was all alone in that house. I roll my eyes and think "yeah I bet she's alone." I was happy Katy was coming back even though she was Maya's mom we had a bond she would send me postcards from the movie she was in. She knew some of what happened between Maya and I and never held a grudge against me. It was ironic how Maya and I had a better relationship with each other's mom than our own.

I was happy I didn't have to deal with Friar anymore but I wasn't happy with the constant supervision from Patrick and Zay. I felt like the president and not in a good way. They practically followed me everywhere and it was driving me insane to the point that I wanted to scream. "ZB we aren't at school you can stop now." I say a little annoyed.

"Sorry Ri Ri I'm just on edge with Lucas messing with you. Thor said until we know what he is planning we should look out for you." Zay tells me looking around. I try to study but I snap. Zay! "We're in my house in my room which he hasn't step foot in in years. The bay window is locked and we have a doorman now, so chill the hell out. Please."

Zay just looks at me and I sigh. "Ri we just want you to be safe." Zay tells me. "And I appreciate it but you guys are going a little overboard don't you think?" I tell him. Before he responds he hears a tapping noise. I already know what it is our upstairs neighbors kid, who learn about Morse code and taught Auggie so they chat that way when one is in trouble.

Zay looks around and won't let me explain so I do the only thing I can think of I tell him it's coming from the closet. Once he steps inside I shove my chair against it and walk out. I can hear him banging as I walk downstairs Auggie is sitting in the kitchen laughing. "In about 10 minutes let him out I'm going to visit Patrick and end this craziness once and for all." I say grabbing my keys and jacket.

I drive to the bookstore and see Patrick behind the counter reading like when we first met. He doesn't hear me come in so I walk up to the counter and yell "boo!" He falls off the stool and I lean over and he says "Gracie you scared me." "Good." I tell him glaring at him. "Your mad at me aren't ya Gracie?" He says getting up.

"Of course I'm mad at you!" I say sitting on the stool. "You and ZB are driving me insane I can't take it anymore!" He looks at me and sighs. "I know baby I just...Feel very protective over you." He tells me kissing my forehead. I admittedly look down and start laughing. "Gracie I thought we were having a serious conversation here, why are you laughing?"

I stop laughing and I wipe my eyes and say "I can't take you seriously when you quote twilight to me." He looks at me with wide eyes and I can see the blush forming on his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Patrick says trying not to look me in the eyes.

I start giggling and say "whatever you say darling." I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper "just let me know if I need to hide from the bad vampires." He chuckles and shakes his head at me. "Oh Riley Grace what am I going to do with you?" "Love me." I say biting my lip while he puts his hands around my waist.

"I can do that" he says hovering his lips over mine. "By the way you owe me $10." Then he kisses me. I huff and say "I was tricked but I'll pay if..." He looks at me curiously. "If what? "You call off the protection detail. I can't take it anymore."I state. He thinks it over and says "fine but on one condition."

"Name it." I tell him. "You have to tell me if he does try anything I don't want to see you get hurt." "I promise." I say batting my eyes at him. "Oh that isn't going to get you outta paying me Matthews." Patrick says. I slowly start to kiss his neck and whisper "how am I doing now?" He gulps and says "I like this form of negotiations."

He starts taking off my jacket and kissing along my neck I throw my head back to give him better access. He lifts me up sitting me on the counter. I wrap my legs around him pulling him closer I feel his hand moving under my shirt. I bite my lip trying to hold in a moan. I slowly start to unbutton his not caring where we were. I start to kiss his neck getting close to his sweet spot he starts moaning.

I was just about to lift my shirt when Zay runs in breathlessly saying "you locked me in a closet!" Patrick tries to button up his shirt and I start laughing saying "serves you right ZB." Resting his hands on his knees he says between breaths " not cool!" He stands and finally notices the position we were in.

He smirks saying was I interrupting something?" Patrick finishes buttoning his shirt and says "we were just negotiating." I nod in agreement . Zay just chuckles and says "is that what the kids are calling it these days?" We start laughing and I tell Zay that the protection detail is over. He starts to disagree but I stand my ground saying "I think I proved I can handle him if he tries anything besides it was one time. Katy is coming home so Maya will be in school and he will be to busy with her to bother me."

He wants to argue but I cut him off "I'll make you the same deal I made Patrick if he does something I'll tell you. Okay?" He nods in agreement. "Good let's go I'm starving." I say to Zay knowing Patrick still had to work. "Okay let's go Ri." Zay says looking apprehensive. I joke with him and say "if you want you can walk behind me one last time to get it out your system?"

He laughs and says "thanks but no thanks let's go eat." I blow Patrick a kiss and link arms with Zay. We get to the pizza place and Zay ask when does Katy get home. "I think Friday my mom is throwing a welcome home celebration for her at topangas. I've already rsvp no." He starts laughing and says "I bet."

That Friday was like any other day I woke up happy but by the end of the night I would have two visitors who would change that. I was walking with Maggie after school when I heard Paul my editor calling my name. "Riley Riley!" "Paul I hear you no need to shout."

"Sorry you're on the cheering squad right?" He asks me. Maggie starts laughing and I look down at my uniform. "Yeah you can say that." I joked. "Good we need shots of your team and the football players. You got that?" He quips. "Sir yes sir." I shout at him. "Thanks Matthews nice outfit." He walks away and I start laughing with Maggie.

"I wonder about him sometimes." I tell Maggie going to practice. "He is odd sometimes cute but odd." I nudged her and say "ooo do we have a little thing for newspaper Paul do we?" She turns red and shakes her head. I laugh and tell her "your boyfriend is lucky I carry my camera with me at all times."

"Haha funny Ri." Maggie quips still turning red. I tell Missy I'm going to have to take pictures while practicing for cheer. She didn't like it at first but she agreed in the end. I had the camera pointed at the field trying to get the cheerleaders and football players when I see someone I haven't seen in awhile. I gasp and everyone looks at me.

What's wrong Ri?" The girls ask me. I don't answer but simply smile and say "I don't believe it." They look at each other and before they can say another word I take off running. I jump into his arms and he spins me around I start laughing. "Oh my gosh uncle Josh what are you doing here?" I say to him. "I had a little time off thought I visit my favorite niece." Josh tells me. Patrick and Zay walk up to us and fist bump my uncle.

"Fist of fury I didn't know you were going to be in town?" Patrick says to him. "Yeah I was just telling Riley I had time off thought I visit." Josh says. "Where you staying at?" I ask him. "I'm not sure yet I just got in. Thought I watch you trip over your feet in practice." Josh jokes nudging me. "Funny but I'm very graceful now" I was just about to say before I trip over my feet.

"if you want you can stay with me." Patrick offers to josh. "Thanks man appreciate it. Well I better go say hi to Cory is he still here?" "Yeah he might be but Katy's welcome home party is tonight he might be at topangas already setting up." I tell him. "Right he mentioned something about her being away. I think I'll talk to him later. Patrick is your dad home?" "Yeah he's there I'm pretty sure my mom knew you would visit she made your favorite brownies."

Josh chuckles and says he'll see us later. I watched as he leaves and know it still pains him to be in the same place as Maya. New York brings him nothing but pain. Which is why I didn't fight so hard when he left.

 **Flashback**

 _"Josh come on you can't leave me I need you here!" I cry to him hoping he stay. He sighs and says "Riley I can't be here anymore, the pain is to much everywhere I turn it just brings up a memory of her and I can't have that." I look around his dorm room and know what he means. Maya spent a majority of her time here when they were together and watching him pack I knew he didn't want the reminders anymore._

 _"Josh please" I say grabbing his hand "come stay with us. You and I can heal together I don't want you to have to deal with this alone." He sits on the bed next to me and says "Riley we both know I can't do that. Being anywhere that has memories of her will make me want to run and try to win her back."_

 _He wipes his eyes and continues "I just need a fresh start somewhere I can go where I won't be reminded of everything." I look at him and say "does that include your only niece who knows exactly what you're going through?" He hugs me and I admittedly start crying. "I'm sorry I didn't send Lucas to punch you that day I honestly thought I was helping you guys."_

 _I start crying harder and he rubs my back. "It's true uncle Josh if I just would have went to her none of this would have happened. You would be happy and in love and not moving away." I stand up and remembering what Farkle said comes back and I breakdown. "I'm so sorry Josh I tried to fix it I really did I thought I was I thought I could fix it. I'm the one that's supposed to fix things!" I shout. I drop to the floor whispering "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry."_

 _Josh sits next to me and says "Riley none of this is your fault you were looking out for Maya and I they're the ones that ruined everything. I'm not mad at you I can never be mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong." I look at him and say "but I broke you." He chuckles and says "no you didn't do that if anything you're helping me become whole again."_

 **End of flashback**

He was right he needed to go in order to become whole again and I felt like I started helping by letting him go. I didn't try to stop him. I got home that night with a note from my dad saying they would be late and to order food so I called Missy to stay over and ordered Chinese. I sent a quick text to Patrick asking how was Josh. He informed me they were spending the night killing zombies. Missy text saying she was on her way. I hear a knock at the door thinking that was the food and when I opened it I was in for a surprise.

"hey Riley did you miss me?" Charlie says smirking at me.


	19. Chapter 19

I stand there not being able to move. "What the hell are you doing here Charlie?" I say with anger. He chuckles and says "nothing could keep me away from my best girl." Charlie tries to touch my face but I smack it away."I'm not your girl and stay away from me!" I try to close the door but he grabs it. "I told you Riley nothing can keep me away from you. We belong together." I push him away and slam the door. I can hear him laughing on the other side.

I lock the door and run upstairs making sure my bay window was locked too. I don't know how he got passed the doorman but he always had a way with words. I sit on the floor trying to calm my shaky hands wondering why was he back now. I feel myself remembering all those old memories and before they could come out I hear a knock at my window.

"Aah!" We both scream. "Missy what the hell I thought you were coming through the door?" "Geez Ri I told you I was coming why did you lock the window?" Missy ask climbing through. "Old habits I guess." I say rubbing my arms. "Okay..." she says looking at me weird. "You sure you're okay? You seem jumpy?" "Yeah I was just watching an old scary movie and forgot I was home alone. You know me." I say with a fake smile hoping she believe me.

Later that night as we go to sleep I start dreaming about Charlie and what he did.

 **Flashback (happens during triangle)**

 _"I had a nice time tonight Riley I hope we can do it again?" Charlie ask me walking me to my door." "Charlie you're a nice guy and I would love to do this again but, it wouldn't be fair to you." I tell him trying not to break his heart. "I still like Lucas and I can't just turn off my feelings for him. I hope you understand." He looks at me and smiles "of course Riley I know you still got something with Friar." I smile at him and kiss his cheek for being so understanding._

 _I go to school the next day feeling better about the Charlie situation when I run into him at my locker. "Morning Riley." He says sounding happy. I smile at him and say "Morning you sure look happy today?" He smiles at me and says "why wouldn't I things are turning around for me." I look at him and wonder what he means and before I could ask he kisses me._

 _I try to push him off but he grips me tighter. When he finally lets go he smiles at me and I slap him. "What the hell Charlie?! I told you I like Lucas I don't feel that way about you." He just smiles and walks away. I was so angry I couldn't believe he did that to me. I tell Maya what happened and she says not to tell Lucas what happened. I tell her I don't want to keep secrets from him and she convinces me telling him would do more harm than good._

 _So I never said anything. What I didn't know was he took pictures of everything just to use against me later._

 **End of flashback**

I wake up in the middle of the night panting wishing everything was a dream but I knew better now. I go to the kitchen for a drink and realized Charlie never understood he hated me for choosing Lucas and he never let me forget. I should have just told him never taken Maya's advice. I should have known better I wish I could go back and realized that Charlie already gotten in Lucas head and something happened with Maya and him when I sought her advice again.

 **Flashback**

 _"Peaches thank goodness you got my text." I say walking into topangas. "Riles what's wrong, you look freaked out!" She said handing me a smoothie. I start crying and say "it's Charlie, he has pictures of us and is planning to show Lucas if I don't break up with him."I turn to her and she is nonchalantly drinking her drink and texting. "Maya did you hear what I said?!" She doesn't look up she simply says "hmm.."_

 _I see her smile at something on her phone and I ask "who are you texting?" I try to sneak a peek but she puts her phone down. "Riles maybe he should then Lucas can turn into Texas Lucas and kick his ass." She says sipping her drink. "Maya no! Are you crazy I don't want Lucas to do that! He could get in trouble and hurt Charlie." I state._

 _I knew I shouldn't care what happened to Charlie but I wasn't that type of person to wish that on anyone. I wipe my eyes and turn to Maya again to see her still texting and giggling. "Peaches please help me." I plead with her. She huffs and says "Riley what do you care if Charlie gets hurt it's not like you like him right?"_

 _"of course not! I just don't want something like that to happen it's not right." I say to her. "Oh please come on you mean to tell me you wouldn't want to see Lucas Texas side come out?" I widen my eyes at her and say "no Maya that isn't Lucas and you know it." She shrugs and says smiling "maybe it is you just don't want him to let it out." She mumbles the next part and right there I should have known something was going on._

 _"besides his Texas side is pretty sexy."_

 **End of flashback**

I don't realize it but tears start to fall down my face. I haven't cried in years and remembering everything and all those emotions I guess brought back the tears too. I wipe my eyes and head back upstairs I wasn't going to let that darkness back in. I won't let it destroy me I was stronger now.

Nothing eventful happens over the weekend Saturday Missy and I stayed in watching movies. I didn't want to leave the house fearful I run into Charlie. I didn't know what he had plan I thought he moved away with his family sophomore year. Patrick was with Josh so I spent time with Zay on Sunday. He noticed my mood changed and confronted me about it that night.

"Ri what's going on?" Zay says to me sitting at the bay window. I fake a smile and say "nothing ZB just tired that's all." I try to cover my nose but he sees it. "Ri tell me the truth is Lucas messing with you again? You promised Thor and I you would tell us." I sigh and try to hold back the tears and I say "Charlie is back." "What?!" Zay shouts getting up.

"shh ZB" I say closing my room door. "When did you find out he was back?" He asks. I sit on my bed and say "Friday night." I don't have to look at him to know he is fuming. "Riley why didn't you tell me or at least Patrick?" I look down and can't hold in the tears anymore. "I'm sorry Zay he took me by surprise I barely had time to process it yet." Zay sits down next to me and hugs me. I cry harder hugging him.

"Lucas I can handle I don't know if I can handle Charlie too." I say between sobs. "It's okay Ri, you won't have to handle this alone you have me and Patrick and everyone else. We won't let anything happen to you." "Thank you Zay I'm lucky to have such a great friend." He looks at me " I think you mean BEST friend!" I start laughing and say "yeah bestest friend ever."

"Ri should I call Thor and have him come over?" I wipe my eyes and say "it's okay ZB he's coming over later anyway." "Do you want me to stay while you talk to him about Charlie." I smile at him and say "no he knows about what he did, I need to do this on my own." "Okay Ri I'll see you later. Zay says giving me one last hug and walking out the door.

Patrick comes by later and we sit on the fire escape. "What's up Gracie you've been kinda quiet since I got here." Patrick says pulling me closer to him. I pull away and say "I have to tell you something." He looks at me with wide eyes and says "Riley what is it you are kind of freaking me out. Is it Lucas is he messing with you again?"

I look at him and say "no it's not Lucas." He breathes a sigh of relief. "Riley what's going on you aren't breaking up with me are you?" I grab his hand and say "no! It's nothing like that. I would never." He kisses my hands and says "okay tell me please." I start to tear up and he sees and hugs me.

"Gracie just say it we can handle anything as long as you talk to me." I pull back and he wipes my eyes. I smile and say "Charlie is back in town." I look at Patrick and he has nothing but anger in his eyes. "When did he get back?" I look down "Friday night." I say never looking up at him.

He doesn't say anything for a long time and I start to get worried. "Patrick what are you thinking about?" I ask looking up at him. "Im thinking..." he pauses and adds "that I hate that you have to go through this again." I admittedly start crying again and hug him. "Shh Gracie it's okay. I won't let anything happen."

I wipe my eyes and say "I just don't want anything to happen to us. Charlie has a way of weaseling his way into my life and destroying everything. I can't lose you." Patrick kisses me and says "Riley Grace you know the difference between our relationship and Lucas and yours?" I look down and say "what?"

He lifts my chin and says "the difference is I would believe you and not some idiot that held a grudge against the girl I happen to love." I start smiling and kiss him. "How do you do that?" I ask him. He chuckles and says "do what?"

I wrap myself around him and say "make me feel..." I pause. "Feel what?" He says. "Like I'm floating on clouds and I can handle anything thrown my way." He kisses the top of my head and holds me tighter. "Well the feeling is mutual Ms. Matthews."

"I love you too you know." I say smiling at him. "Well good cause I love you." "I love you more." I say right back. He smiles and says "not possible." I start laughing and he asks "what's so funny?" "We're racking up quite a tab tonight." He laughs and says totally worth it."

i smile and say "I couldn't agree more."


	20. Chapter 20

Maya pov

"Maya get up or you're going to be late!" I hear my mom shout to me. I groan not wanting to get up. "Why couldn't she have stayed gone longer." I thought laying back down. "Maya did you hear me it's time to get up." Sighing I get up "okay mom I'm up no need to pretend to care." She shakes her head and walks away.

I get dressed and head to topanga for a coffee. I see there aren't that many people and order a cup and sit down. I'm just about to take a sip when I hear a voice I haven't heard in a long time. "Can I get a large coffee.." I hear him say. I turn around and say "Josh?" He doesn't turn around but I can see his eyes widen. Then he says "can you make it to go please."

I roll my eyes why is he acting like he got his heart broken he cheated on me not the other way around.

 **Flashback**

" _Ugh! None of these are right!" I say throwing another outfit on my bed. Riley laughs and says "peaches Josh won't care what you look like." I fling myself on the bed and say "but I do I think tonight he might say I love you to me." Riley starts fidgeting I smile knowing what she wanted to do._

 _"okay honey let it out." I say laughing. "Yay!" She shouts throwing her hands in the air. I get up and join her. "Are you nervous?" Riley ask after we calmed down. "Honestly no. I've liked him for a long time and now those feelings are stronger." I say finally choosing a short red dress. I get dressed and Riley curls my hair. "Peaches you look beautiful!" Riley says spinning me._

 _I lightly giggle and tell her "thanks honey, I appreciate you helping me." She hugs me and says "anything for my peaches. Now I'll get out your hair. Call me later with the details." "Okay I will honey love you." She waves and says "love you too!" I text Josh to see where he is at._

 _MyLittleFerret-Boing where are you?_

 _Boing-Sorry beautiful running a little late. We all can't be natural beauties like you ;)_

 _MyLittleFerret-:) 3_

 _I blush from his words. I sigh looking at the time. "I should just go meet him at his dorm save some time." I thought. I catch the train and walk up to his room hoping to surprise him. I knock on the door and I realized I was the one in for a surprise. I see a brunette haired girl in his shirt and shorts. She looks me up and down and says "well you aren't the pizza." I cross my arms and say "what gave that away? The fact I'm not holding a pizza? Why are you wearing that shirt?"_

 _She looks at me curiously and says "not that it's any of your business but I spilled on mine and my boyfriend lent me his while mine dried." I gasp and try to hold back tears. Just when I was about to speak I hear Josh "hey love is that the pizza?" She turns around to answer and I feel the tears falling and run away._

I text Riley and ask her to come over.

Peaches-can you come over please

Honey-what's wrong I thought you were out with Josh?

Peaches-Josh is cheating on me!

Honey-What?! I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

I see her reply and wait for her to come over.

 **End of flashback**

Josh pov

I knew I shouldn't have gone in there. "What was I thinking!" I shout out loud pacing back and forth. I can't believe I seen her again I could have gone my whole life without having to hear or see Maya Hart ever again! I go and order another coffee from the shop I went to after I left topanga. I was doing great I don't know why I let her presence bother me. I should have trusted my instincts and kept the long game going. I truly believed I could have love her now I know she never loved me.

 **Flashback**

 _"Josh your outfit looks fine will you quit fussing with it. You're worst then a girl" John laughs at me. I toss my shirt at him and say "everything has to be perfect for her." "And it will as long as you relax." John's girlfriend love says sitting next to him. "I know but tonight I'm finally going to tell her those three words." I say smiling._

 _"Aww that is so adorable!" She says to me. "Thanks" What happened to your shirt I say glancing at her. "Oh well your guys microwave hates me! I spilt all the butter for the popcorn on myself and the floor." John laughs at her and says "love you're the only person I know in the world who fights with appliances and loses." I start laughing and John throws her a shirt. "Hey that's mine!" I shout at him._

 _"Oh come on we borrow each other's stuff all the time." He states. "And you say I'm the girl." I say punching him. Just then there is a knock on the door and love says she will get it. I see Maya texted and noticed the time "shit I'm going to be so late!" I rush trying to find my keys." I faintly hear love talking to someone and ask her if that was the pizza she ordered._

 _She comes back in my room and says "well that was strange." John and I look at her and say "what was?" "Well there was just this girl at the door interrogating me about my shirt." We look at her weird and she continues "yeah she looked on the verge of tears and then she sort of disappeared."_

 _"That is strange." I say finally liking my outfit. I call Maya to let her know I was on the way but it keeps going to voicemail. I send her a couple of text but she never replies. Twenty minutes later I find my keys and ready to head out when I hear Riley's voice._

 _"uncle Josh are you in there let me in please. I need to talk to you right now!" She shouts through the door. I open it and say "hey riles I'm just on my way out and I'm super late I hope Maya isn't mad." Riley looks at me with a angry face mixed with sadness. "What's going on Riley did something happen to Maya?" I ask getting worried._

 _"Nothing happened to her except you broke her heart." Riley says with tears in her eyes. "What?!" I shout. Causing John and love to come out his room. "What's going on Josh?" John asks. Riley looks at them and back to me and says "who is this?" Pointing at love._

 _"Riley this is my girlfriend." He tells her. Riley's eyes widen and she says "what's your name?" Love smiles and says "it's Olivia but everyone calls me love." Riley doesn't know what to say. "Riley why does Maya think I broke her heart?" I say looking at her. She gets quiet and love ask to see a photo of her. "Oh my god that's the girl!" She says pointing at my phone._

 _I rub my neck and say "I got to go see her and fix this." Riley grabs my arm and stops me saying "don't uncle Josh! I sent Lucas to check her and if you go she won't talk to you and Lucas is bond to hit you." I sit down and Riley continues "I'll go and fix this she will listen to me. Everything will be fine. I promise." She hugs me and then leaves._

 **End of flashback**

I finish my coffee and think "oh how I wish she could have." I wander around Central Park taking in the sites. Coming back here was a mistake. I send a quick text to Riley.

Joshy-I thought I could do it but.. I ran into Maya and I have to go Ri

RileySmiley-I'm sorry uncle Josh, I understand but please wait till I can say goodbye before you go

Joshy-don't worry Ri I won't leave before seeing you

Charlie pov

"Man it feels good to be back." I think. I smile thinking of my Riley she just loves to play hard to get with me. But she should know I always win. I wish I didn't finish school early I could be in class with her right now. I kept tabs on her making sure Friar didn't try to get her back. I thought she come willingly when I exposed the truth about them but all she did was cry to Zay.

 **Flashback**

 _"Come on Riley let's dance." I ask her since she was alone. "Leave me alone Charlie! I told you I'm not breaking up with Lucas for you!" I chuckle "well if you're with Friar, why aren't you together now?" I say seeing her wander around the party alone._

 _"Not that it's any of your business but I lost Maya and him in the crowd earlier." Riley says trying to look over everyone. "Do you want help? I'm an expert at finding people." I smirk at her. "No thank you. You caused me enough trouble. Just leave me alone!" She says trying to push me away._

 _I Grab her hand and tell her "I'm not going to let you wander around this party by yourself, I'm coming with you." She tries to shake off my hand but I wouldn't let her go. "Her hand fit so well in my hand how come she couldn't see that?" I thought as I looked down at our hands._

 _She finally spots Farkle and smackle standing off to the side with red cups. "Farkle there you're I've been looking for you guys." Riley says trying her best to take her hand back. Farkle just rolls his eyes and says "yeah I'm sure you were looking for us." "Farkle what's wrong with you?" She says to him._

 _He doesn't say anything but gestures to our hands. I start smiling while Riley tries to pry her hand away."I wasn't with Charlie he found me in the crowd and won't let go of my hand." I chuckle and say "Riley babe don't be like that." She finally manages to grab her hand and before she could slap me I pull her in and kiss her._

 _"Charlie stop!" She says moving away wiping her mouth. "You sure you aren't with him sure looks like you're Riley." Farkle spits at her. "I already told you I'm not didn't you just see what he did?" She says moving next to smackle._

 _"Sure didn't look like you wanted him to stop to me." He says back to her. Riley ignores him and says "have you seen Maya or Lucas? I can't find them." Smackle let's out a little squeak and tries to hide behind her cup. "Smackle have you seen them?" Riley turns to her._

 _Smackle doesn't say anything she just looks at Farkle who shrugs his shoulders. "Smackle have you seen Maya and Lucas?" Riley says again. Before she can respond a guy passing by tells Riley he seen them. "You seen them where?" She asked him. "I saw them going upstairs if you know what I mean." He says winking at her._

 _Riley looks confused and turns to go upstairs she stops and says "Farkle are you guys coming with me?" Farkle doesn't say anything just chugs his drink and says "I need a refill." Grabbing smackle hand as well. I follow her up knowing she would need me when she finds out. I admittedly start smiling._

 _She knocks on a door and hears giggling. "Maya is that you?" She says opening the door. She flips on the light and gasp. There were Lucas and Maya kissing without their shirts on. "What the hell shut off the light!" Lucas yells. "Lucas?" Riley says quietly. He turns around and just smirks. "Didn't I say turn off the light." He walks toward her and closes the door. We can hear them laughing and moaning on the other side._

 _Riley just stands there with tears pouring down her face. I reach out to hug her but she pushes me and runs down the stairs. I catch up with her outside and hear her talking to Zay. He's asking her what's wrong but she just tells him to take her home._

 **End of flashback**

"This time around I'll make sure I'm the one she goes to." I think smirking.


	21. Chapter 21

Thor pov

"Gracie it's okay." I say kissing her head. We were laying on her bed studying and I could feel her shiver. She hadn't hear or seen Charlie in a couple of days but she was still worried about him. "I know but..." She says looking around "I just don't don't feel safe now that he is back. Not knowing what he is planning worries me." She lightly laughs and continues "I regret calling off the protection detail."

I close our books and tilt her head up. "Gracie I'll always protect you no questions asked. I've said it before and I'll keep saying it till you tell me to stop." She looks at me and smiles. "Say what?" I kiss her cheek "that" I kiss her other cheek "you're" I kiss her forehead "my" I kiss her nose. She giggles. "Forever" We say together. "I'm glad I couldn't ask for anything more." She says kissing me.

I start grinning. "Come on Gracie I know you want to say it." She sits up and smirks. "Oh no I think you want to say it." I sit up and move closer to her whispering. "Come on Grace I know you will say it just pay up now." She gasp and lightly slaps my chest. I start laughing and see she has her game face on. I knew what was coming next.

She straddles me and whispers in French. "Oh Patrick, nous savons tous les deux comment cela va finir." (Oh Patrick we both know how this will end) and starts kissing my neck. I grip her waist and say "Apportez-le sur Matthews." (Bring it on Matthews) we keep kissing and she lifts my shirt off. She starts moaning and I lay her down. I kiss her neck and say "are you ready to give up yet?"

She starts unbuttoning hers and I gulp. She leans up and kisses along my jawline. "Never." I chuckle and start to kiss her face I move my hand to take off her shirt when we get interrupted. "Oh god my eyes!" Zay shouts from the bay window. He covers his eyes and falls in. We start laughing and Gracie buttons her shirt.

Zay gets up and still covering his eyes says "are you kids descent?" Riley laughs and says "ZB of course we are." He removes his hands and says "dude put your shirt on nobody wants to see that." He tosses me it and riley snatches it saying "speak for yourself." I laugh and kiss her and barely hear Zay chuckle and say "gross."

Lucas pov

After school Maya and I go to topanga to wait for Farkle and smackle. Maya had her legs draped over me and was sketching while I was distracting her running my hand up her legs. "Stop it." She says smiling at me. "Something tells me you don't want me to stop." I smirk at her and kiss her cheek. "We're supposed to be studying silly." She says poking my nose with her pencil.

"Fine you win." She giggles returning to her sketch. I open my book and hear "can I get a strawberry smoothie." I admittedly tense up and tighten my grip on Maya's legs. "Ow huckleberry that hurts!" She shouts at me pulling her legs away.

"Well well well if it isn't my favorite little cheaters." Charlie says walking in front of us. Maya slumps down when he says this. "What the hell are you doing here Gardner?" I say with anger. "Oh you know me I couldn't stay away from Riley for to long." He says smirking. "Good luck with that she has a boyfriend already." I say smirking back at him.

The waiter hands him his smoothie and he says "that won't be a problem you sure weren't one Friar." And with that he walks out. "What the hell did that mean?" I say aloud. I look at Maya and she resumes sketching. "What does it matter Lucas you're with me not her." She says her with disgust. What's going on short stack?" She looks up and says "nothing how bout we blow off our friends and go back to your house."

I agree but I knew something was off she never calls me Lucas.

Riley pov

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I ask josh getting into my car. "Let's just get food to go and head back to Thor house." "Are you sure." "Yeah I need to finish packing." Josh says looking out the window.

We get food to go and head back to Patrick. "Riley dear I feel like we haven't seen you in years!" Mrs. Gibson says hugging me. "I know I'm sorry senior year is hectic." I tell her laughing. "Well that's okay with Patrick's nonstop talking about you we feel like we know everything about you." She says making me blush.

"Mom don't tell her that!" Patrick says coming out of the kitchen with Josh and his little brother. "Oh hush son I will always embarrass you in front of my future daughter in law." Patrick turns red and that causes the rest of us to laugh. "Come on mom please?"

"Fine but now I must show her your baby pictures again!" She quips walking to get them. We hear chuckling and I see his dad sitting in his chair saying "you walked into that one son. We start eating and I see Josh is quiet. "Josh let's go outside." I say to him nodding my head to the backyard. I look at Patrick and smile and he winks.

"What's going on Josh?" I ask swinging myself. "Nothing Ri I just can't be here anymore." He says softly. I turn towards him and say "why? You were doing so good." He looks down and says "I wasn't." I grab his hand and ask him "what do you mean? I thought you were happy in Boston?"

He sighs and says "I was but... coming back here open up old wounds that never really healed. I just buried them away." I get up and pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry." I say softly. He laughs "didn't I tell you this wasn't your fault."

i pull away and sit back on the swing. "Yes it is." I say softly. "Riley why do you do that?" He ask looking at me. "Do what?" I ask looking down. "Take the blame for something that was never really your fault and something you couldn't fix." I look up and say "I could have fixed this. I could have told Lucas but instead I chose to see the good in someone who was never good to began with."

Josh sighs and stops me from swinging. "Look Riley Charlie was and is a jackass you couldn't have known he would do that to you. Lucas should have had faith in you and not be an insecure western hero." I lightly laugh. "As for Maya.." he pauses "I don't think she ever really had faith in our relationship or me." I grab his hand and see tears in his eyes.

"uncle Josh I'll understand if you never come back to New York. I'll even get Auggie to see. Maybe we can go visit you in Boston." I say smiling. He chuckles and says well you can visit Boston but I won't be there." I look at him and he continues "I'm not going back to Boston Ri, I'm going home." I jump up and shout "Yay!" And hug him. We start laughing and he whispers "don't give up on seeing the good in people Riley."

Thor pov

A couple of months pass without problems from Lucas or Charlie. Riley won't admit it but I know she is worried more about Charlie than Lucas. Speaking of him I catch him from time to time looking at her. Not in a love or hate way but like he is trying to figure something out. I want to say something to him but I know Gracie won't like that.

"Ready for tonight?" Gracie ask me walking to the field. "Yeah but I'm more excited to see you in this outfit." I say gesturing towards her cheerleading uniform. "Hey!" She says between giggles. I laugh and say "you know you say the same thing when I'm in my football uniform." She blushes and says "I can neither confirm or deny that accusation Mr. Gibson."

"Oh I think you just did Ms. Matthews." I say with a wink. I kiss her hand and say "see you on the field gorgeous." "Always handsome " she says with a wink. I walk to the locker room to get changed when I hear clapping. "She's a great actress isn't she?" Charlie says leaning against the wall. "Get the hell out of here Gardner and stay away from Riley!" I yell at him.

He starts laughing "nothing is going to keep me from her. You should just give up now she will never love you like she loves me." I start to make my way to him when the coach calls me. "Gibson get your ass in here!" "Coming coach." I turn around and Charlie is gone. I get angry and hit my locker. "Whoa there Mighty Thor what's got you pissed?" Zay says walking up to me.

"Gardner!" I say with anger. "What?! He was here?!" Zay shouts. "Yeah he was saying Gracie will never love me like she loves him and I should just give up." I slam my helmet on the bench. "Whoa calm down buddy think of Riley." I slightly chuckle "I was thinking of her. If I wasn't I would have just beat the shit out of him instead of letting him talk."

Zay sits on the bench across from me and says "you don't believe what he said right?" I look at him like he is crazy. "Of course not! That would mean I would be the biggest idiot on the planet next to Friar." Zay breathes out a sigh of relief. "That's good man I thought I was going to have to kick your ass." I smirk and say "you mean try to."

We both start laughing. "Guys coach says stop playing grab ass and get yours out on the field." Matt says. "Unless you guys aren't done I can walk back out." Getting up with Zay I say "don't be jealous of our special bond." Throwing my arm over Zay's shoulder. "Haha lets go." Matt says pushing out the door.

During the game I'm constantly searching the stands for Charlie. Zay keeps telling me to keep my head in the game but I couldn't with him out there somewhere. I look over at Riley and see her cheering for me. She looks my way and blows me a kiss. I mouth "I love you." To her and she bites her lip. I didn't think she knew what I said till I see her mouth and gesture "ten dollars" to me.

I chuckle and that's all I needed to stop focusing on Gardner and get back in the game.

 **Well here are two more chapters. When the muses call I answer. Hope you're still enjoying the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

Lucas pov

I couldn't believe Charlie was back. That guy always pissed me off. Now that he is back I see him everywhere watching and taunting me every chance he got. I wasn't with Riley anymore but he would bring her up everytime. I tried to talk to Maya about it but she always got mad. "Lucas are you still in love with her?!" She scream at me. "No I'm not I'm just asking what I should do about Gardner." I scream back at her.

"Just ignore him, all you're doing is playing into his game. If he wants to mess with Riley let him." She said wrapping her arms around my neck kissing me. "I know.." I say but she cuts me off. "Besides she not your problem or princess anymore. But I am." She says batting her lashes at me.

I knew she wasn't telling me something even when we use to fight before Charlie she never called me by my name. She always called me her nicknames for me. "I need to get to the bottom of this." I think lying in bed. I need answers. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said to me that day. I get to school early the next day and nobody is here yet. I walk to my locker which is ironically the locker that Charlie had when I found out Riley was cheating on me. I still remember that day.

 **Flashback**

 _I was walking the halls in a daze thinking about Riley. She seemed to be on my mind a lot lately and I couldn't help but think that maybe this was love I was feeling. I was in my own world I didn't hear Charlie calling my name. "Oh hey Friar." He said smirking at me opening his locker. "What is it Gardner I have somewhere to be." I say trying to walk away. He chuckles and says "I don't want anything just wondering if you seen my girlfriend?"_

 _I laugh and say "you have a girlfriend?" He just looks at me and says "yeah she is the most beautiful girl ever. Look I have her picture hanging up right here." He gestures to his locker. I look closer and see it's him and a girl kissing his cheek. I was just about to say something when I look again at the picture it was Riley!_

 _I stand there shock and he he starts laughing saying "told you she's beautiful." I shake my head and ball up my fist. "How long you two been together?" I say through gritted teeth. He looks at me and says "oh since 8th grade. She wanted to take things slow but now we've even said I love you to each other." "I couldn't believe it was Riley really dating us both? No he was lying she wouldn't do that." I thought._

 _"Your full of it Gardner you aren't dating Riley!" I say. "Oh yeah then why do I have this picture of us kissing right after we said I love you to each other then huh?" He says pulling the picture out his locker. I snatch it and see he is telling the truth. There it was in technicolor Riley and him kissing. I toss the picture back and shove past him. I faintly hear him laughing as I walk away._

 _I was so happy and now I know Riley was nothing but a cheater. I walk into the library to see her sitting there smiling like she wasn't doing anything wrong. I shake my head here I thought I loved her when all she loved was the attention. I should have chosen Maya back then at least then I wouldn't have gotten my heart broken._

 **End of flashback**

I shut my locker if Maya wasn't going to help I was going to the one person who was involved in this too. Riley. I just had to get her away from her guard dogs. Thor and his posse never left her side. If I wanted answers I was going to have to do something drastic. I ended up not having to turns out luck was on my side and I see her enter the library alone.

I go in quietly looking for her friends and don't see them I look around for her and spot her in the back looking for a book. I didn't know how much time I had so I knew I had to act fast. "We need to talk." I say to her. "She tense up and when she realized it was me she relaxed.

"No we don't." She said pushing past me. I grab her arm and say "yes we do." She yanks her arm free and keeps walking. "Riles I'm serious we need to talk!" I shout at her. The librarian shushes me and I glare at her. Riley wouldn't stop walking so I pick her up and push her into one of the computer rooms. I turn to look the door and when I turn around she slaps me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Lucas?!" She yells at me. I didn't respond right away I clutch my cheek and say "damn riles that shit stings." "I told you I'm not riles anymore and I won't get back together with you! So leave me the hell alone!" She says glaring at me. Still holding my cheek I say "that's not what I want to talk to you about. I'm over that now." I say softly "I wanted to talk about Gardner."

She goes silent and stares at me with wide eyes. She doesn't anything and then she says "I don't want to talk about him." She wraps her arms around herself like she is cold but I remember she would sometimes do that when she was scared. "Ril.." she glares at me. "I mean Riley I need some answers and you're the only one I can get them from."

She scoffs "I seriously doubt that." And I see her walls going back up. "Leave it alone Luke nothing good is going to come from digging into the past . So please leave it alone." She stood there and I could see in here eyes that part of her was scared and I didn't know of it was because of me or Charlie. I nod my head and say "alright Riley I won't ask again." I go to unlock the door and she quickly walks out.

I was to busy processing what happen. I didn't see the person lurking in the books watching us.

Riley pov

As soon as I leave the library I text my dad and tell him I was going home I didn't feel good. He said okay and get some rest. I was going to text Patrick but my heart was racing and I just wanted to get away. I get home and lock all the doors and burrow myself in my blankets and before I knew it I fell asleep. When I wake its past 3 and I have texts from all my friends wondering what happened to me.

MissMissy-Ri why didn't you tell me we were ditching today I would have gone with you lol call me :)

SaraBear-Riley Grace you little ditcher! Smh lol call me

MattAttack-Ditching without us shame on you. Lol ;)

I laugh at their text and then I see Zay and Patrick.

ZBbestie-Ri what happened why did you ditch? Thor is freaking out call him please

MyLove-Gracie what's going on where did you disappear to? Your dad said you went home sick.

MyLove-talk to me Riley...

MyLove-I'm coming over

i nestle down in my blankets knowing he had practice so he couldn't come over right away. I had time to calm my nerves. I knew I was going to tell him everything but I was still fearful he wouldn't believe me like Lucas and I loved him to much for that to happen.

Thor pov

When Gracie didn't respond to my texts I tell Zay to tell coach something came up I need to go. I practically run all the way to her house. By the time I get to her door I'm panting. I knock and Auggie answers. "Mighty Thor!" He shouts at me. I catch my breath and say "what's up Augster how's the misses?"

"Good keeping me busy but I love her." He says. I chuckle and say "is Gracie here?" He nods his head towards the stairs and says "yeah she was sleeping when I got here. She might be awake now." "Thanks little man." I say fist bumping him.

I knock on her door and say "Gracie you awake?" I open the door and see the covers moving. Trying not to laugh I say "Gracie you alive there?" "No." she says through the blankets. "Well I guess this is your ghost talking to me from the great beyond?" I say sitting on the bed. "Yes it is. Oooooo!" She says making ghost noises.

I start laughing and say "wow a real live ghost nobody will believe this! Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" She shifts and says "ghost are only allowed to answer one question. Oooo!" I smile "well that's a tough one I tap my chin. "Oh I got it!" I say snapping my fingers.

"Ghostly Gracie answer me this are.." I shift so I get a better angle on her. "Are ghost ticklish?" And then I proceeded to tickle her. She kept laughing and said "okay okay I'm not a ghost." I smile at her and say "well thank goodness for that I don't think I could handle if you were one." She smiles at me and says "it would have been fun I could have haunted you."

"Well as long as it's just me." I sat grabbing and kissing her hand. "Well Auggie and you." I look at her. "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" We start laughing and I ask her "Gracie what happened today?" She starts playing with my fingers and sighs.

"I ran into Lucas in the library today." "I'm gonna kill him!" I thought. Gracie must have seen my expression because she gestures for me to lay with her. I grin at her and whisper "Aee you trying to seduce me Ms. Matthews?" She giggles and says "Always Mr. Gibson.

"So why did he say?" I ask pulling her to me. "He wanted to talk about Charlie." She starts shivering and I rub her arm pulling her closer. "Why?" I ask. "I don't know I wouldn't let him." She says snuggling into my chest. "Anything else happen?" She hesitates but tells me.

"Damn Gracie you sure can be violent when you want to be!" She giggles at that. "Is that why you left school today?" She goes still "no." She says sighing she continues "I left because all those memories and feelings came back and I didn't want them to." I lift her head seeing the tears threatening to spill. "What feelings? The ones you had for Lucas?"

She sits up with wide eyes "No!" She practically shouts at me. "Then what Gracie I'm kind of freaking out here." I say sitting up. She rubs her cheek and says "I meant all those old memories and feelings of insecurities I thought I didn't have anymore." The tears start to fall and I wipe them away.

"Gracie nothing or no one will ever make me doubt the love we have for each other." I sigh "I ran into Charlie before the football game last week." She doesn't say anything but I can see the fear in her eyes. "What did he say?" She whispers. I pull her to me and say "it doesn't matter what he said. I'll tell you the same thing I told Zay when he ask." She looks up at me.

"I would never believe him and if I did I would be the biggest idiot on the planet well next to Friar of course." She giggles I go on "Gracie I will always believe you no matter what I.." I dig in my pocket and pull out $10 handing it to her she smiles and before I could finish she hands it back to me.

"I love you too." And kisses me.


	23. Chapter 23

Charlie pov

"I can't believe friar trying to steal my girl!" I thought. "I guess he is going to need a little reminder that she's mine." I make a call to my little accomplice.

"Hey it's me we need to talk. Can we meet?"

"Fountain by NYU don't be late.

I arrive at the fountain and don't see her. "Where the hell is this girl?!" I say through gritted teeth. "Calm down I'm right here the train was delayed. What the hell do you want I told you I was done after I snapped that picture of Riley and you." I smirk at her. "Oh blue eyes we are never done."

She crosses her arms and says "it's not my fault you couldn't get her. I basically gave her to you on a silver platter." I just look at her and I knew I was gonna have to manipulate her like I did in 8th grade. And boy was she gullible.

 **Flashback**

 _I just got through with my date with Riley and it was the greatest date of my life! She told me she has feelings for Friar and didn't want to lead me on. I knew she was just scared. I seen it in her eyes that she felt the same way but didn't want to end things with him. I guess I'll do it for her._

 _I walk into topanga and see Maya sitting there with a smoothie and knew luck was on my side. "Hey Hart, I thought you had a date with Friar? I say sitting next to her. She looks at me and shrugs. I scoot closer to her and say "what happened he didn't show?"_

 _I knew if I was gonna get Riley once and for all I needed some backup. "He showed we just didn't really talk." She says sipping her smoothie. "I think he's going to pick Riley." I put an arm around her and put my plan into action. "Come on Hart why would he do that? I mean look at you!" I gesture to her and she giggles._

 _"Huckleberry doesn't see it that way. I may be his blonde beauty but Riley's his princess and I want Riley to be happy.." She says looking at me. "Plus I don't think I really like him all that much." "This might be harder than I thought." I murmur to myself._

 _"What you say cheese soufflé?" I look at her and smile "oh nothing just..." I pause to see if she was listening. "Just what?" She says. I smile. "Oh just that I was wondering if that's how you really feel or someone let's say like Riley put that in your head? Wasn't it you who said they were like brother and sister? Maybe she is trying to get back at you for that."_

 _I see the wheels turning in her head and keep going. "Maybe she told you you don't really like him so you act differently around him to make him like her more." I see her starting to get mad and boy was I excited this was working perfectly._

 _"I can't believe her! Why would she do something like this to me?! I'm her best friend!" She shouts. "Wait didn't you just have a date with her?" I put on my sad face "yeah but she told me she didn't want to lead me on that she liked Friar, but if she liked him like she claims why did she kiss me ?" I tell her._

 _She gasps "unbelievable! I should go tell ranger rick right now!" She says standing up. I grab her arm and say "wait I got a better idea."_

 **End of flashback**

 **"** Oh come on Hart, did you really?" I say smirking at her. "Yes I did I told her not to tell him about you grabbing her and kissing her or the fact that you were basically blackmailing her." She says walking towards the fountain.

"Yeah well, seem like Friar is still in love with his little princess." I say to her. She stops and turns around. "You're lying! Huckleberry loves me and I'm his princess not that slut!" She spits out. "Hey! Watch how you talk about my girl. It's not her fault Friar can't be satisfy with just you anymore."

She glares at me crossing her arms again. "You think you're so smart. She says walking to me. "I know your game now you can't manipulate me I'm not falling for it." I start laughing at her "oh blue eyes this time I'm telling you the truth and I even have proof."

She looks at me with wide eyes and says "prove it." I reach into my back pocket and pull out the pics I snapped of them. One was when he picked her up and it looked like she was smiling and the other was when they were walking out and if you weren't there you would have thought they just hugged after doing something.

"That little bitch!" Maya yells out. I start laughing at her . "See I told ya blue eyes." She starts laughing like an evil villain and I knew she was planning something. "What's going on in that brain of yours hart?"

"Oh nothing just I can be a great manipulator too." And with that she walks away and I knew my plan was coming together.

Maya pov

I cannot believe that little slut thinks she can take Lucas from me. "Boy she has another thing coming." I thought. Why would Lucas want her anyways? We have been like fire since the first time we kissed.

 **Flashback**

 _I sat there tearing up pictures of me and Josh. "I can't believe he would do this to me. He just sees me as some dumb kid that he could string along." I thought. "Ugh I hate him!" I say aloud tossing the rest of the pictures in the trash. "Where is Riley she should have been here?" I thought._

 _Before I could call her there is a knock at the door. "Is that you riles?" I say wiping my cheeks. I open it and say "huckleberry what are you doing here? Where's Riley?" "She went to get answers from Josh, she assumed I would just hit him." He says walking into the living room._

 _I laugh "seriously hopalong where is she? She would have checked on me first not go straight to him?" I say taking a sit on the couch. "Well apparently she does a lot of things we wouldn't think she do?" He says sitting next to me. "What are you talking about?" I say standing up._

He stands up and says "She's cheating on me with Gardner." I just stare at him. "No she's not." I say shaking my head. "She is!" Is says with anger. "He showed me the pictures and everything." I stand there frozen with wide eyes. "Oh he is good. Well if Riley doesn't care for me I will do the same." I thought.

I pull him into a hug and say "I'm sorry Lucas." He pulls back looking at me funny. "What?" I say. He stands there smiling and says "I didn't think you knew my name?" I laugh and say "I've always knew your name, I just knew you loved my nicknames for you better. Besides that's how are relationship is we banter back and forth. We have.."

Before I could finish he walks up to me and grabs my face in his hands and whispers "chemistry." I look at him and say "what about Riley?" He runs his thumb over my lips and says "maybe I'm not thinking about her right now."

I smile and say "you know what I'm not either." And before I knew it I push him down on the couch and straddled him kissing him. He lifts off my shirt and I do the same to him. He starts to kiss along my neck and I moan. Things were getting heated but then we hear a knock.

"Peaches are you in there?" Riley said knocking. "Shit!" I say and Lucas just laughs and keeps kissing me. "Ranger rick stop." I say between moans she'll hear us. "Come on short stack I don't care anymore." Riley keeps knocking. "Just a sec riles." I try to put on my shirt and Lucas stops me.

"I'll make you a deal I'll listen to whatever she says then we can definitely finish this." I say kissing him one last time trying not to moan. "Fine I'll be waiting in your room hurry up and get rid of her." He says getting up and smacking me on the butt. I fix myself and wink at him and open the door to listen to her excuses for Josh.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Well if she thinks she can come between us she has another thing coming. I grab my phone and make a call. While waiting for them to pick up I fake like I've been crying. "Hello " I hear them say. I start smiling and sniffle. "Maya are you okay? What's wrong sweetie?" I sniff and say "it's Riley. She's trying to get Lucas back." I hear them gasping. "I don't know why she is doing this we're happy. Lucas told me see pulled him into the library and tried to kiss him."

I knew I had her when she said "I'm so sorry Maya, I don't know why she is doing this to you. I didn't raise her like this." If you could see me I would be grinning like a madman. "Would you like to be there when I confront her about this?" "I don't know if I can face her." I say laying it on thick. "Of course sweetheart but you should get some stuff off your chest too. It will make you feel better."

i think it over and say "okay, I think that would be good too." "Let's meet at topanga tomorrow okay sweetie." Thank you topanga, love you." "I love you too dear bye. I hang up and text Charlie.

BlueEyes-tomorrow topanga. Your "girl" will definitely need comfort;)

CheeseSoufflé- :) I'll be there

 **Thought it was finally time Riley and Maya interacted rather than flashbacks and how Maya and Lucas got together. What is Charlie's plans for Riley. Hope you enjoy this chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

Riley pov

After my talk with Patrick I felt a renewed sense of happiness like I've never felt before. But like most things that was short lived. I started seeing flowers appear on my fire escape. I first thought they were from Patrick but one look on his face told me otherwise. I started locking and keeping my curtains closed. I didn't want to know how Charlie managed to come up without my knowledge.

Patrick would start showing up with Zay in the mornings and my dad would joke that they were getting old if they couldn't handle football and climbing the fire escape. They would always nervously chuckle at that. I always prayed my dad never caught on to it. I wasn't as afraid as I thought I be since I had my boyfriend and best friend by my side.

"So Ri Ri what do you want to do for your big 18th?" Zay asked. We were currently on the couch watching a movie with Zay on the floor below us. "Honestly with all the drama I kinda forgot." I say shyly to Zay and Patrick. "Gracie you don't have to put off being happy because of Gardner." Patrick said pulling me closer. "I know it's just..." I drift off.

"You wanted your mom to make a big deal out of the celebration?" They say together. I start smiling "you guys know me so well." Zay turns around and says "yeah but who knows you better?" Patrick throws popcorn at him and says "dude I'm her boyfriend don't you think I would?" "Haha that's funny Thor." Zay said throwing popcorn right back at him.

I started laughing at them. "This is all I want, right here this." I say smiling gesturing at them. They look at me and smile. "As you wish love." They say together. Making all of us laugh. I was cleaning up with Patrick when my mom comes in saying she wanted to talk to me. Alone. I look at Patrick and he smiles.

I knew he thought this was a good thing but I knew her better this wasn't going to be a friendly meeting. After I didn't say anything for awhile he turns to me. "Want me to come along? I can be backup." Patrick says rubbing my shoulders. I laugh "no I can handle her." "Oh I have no doubt you can I meant backup for your mom."

I punch him and say "funny Thor." He fake gasps at me and I kiss him. "I'll call you tonight okay?" "Okay." I tell him. "Besides I got to make sure your mom is still alive after." He says laughing. "Haha so funny. "I say chasing him.

I try to calm my nerves cause if I know my mom like I think I do then I know this wasn't going to be pretty. Even though there was a small part of me that hoped it was. I owed it to Josh to still see the good in everyone. I take a deep breath and walk in and see my mother sitting and laughing with Maya. And just like that that little bit of hope died.

I walk up to the table and they stop laughing. "I thought it was going to be you and I?" I say to her crossing my arms. Maya just smirks and I ball up my fist. "Well actually we all need to talk." My mom says gesturing for me to sit down.

A waitress comes to take our order and when she gets to me I say "I won't be here long." Still looking at my mom. They both go silent so to save me from just screaming I say "let's just get this over with. I can even do all of the parts. Ready?" I look at them and still nothing.

I tap my chin and say "oh yes the reason we are here. Maya here" I gesture to her "fed you some bullshit story about how I'm destroying her life right?" To make Maya more mad I do the air quotes too. I continue. "And being the mother of the girl who she is accusing you decide to believe her for shame!" I wave my finger back and forth for dramatic effect.

"How am I doing so far?" I say smiling at them. "So instead of her going to her own mother who loves her she runs to mine. Who apparently loved her more than her own daughter." At this point I can see the sadness in my mom's eyes. But I'm to pissed off to care. Then Maya starts fake crying and right away my mom consoles her saying "Riley that is all untrue and can't you see you're upsetting Maya." I see Maya smile through my mother's arms.

I lean over a little and start clapping. "Wow and here I thought your mom was the only one with actual talent in your family could have fooled me." This makes Maya mad and she tries to slap me but I grab her hand. "No! You don't get to hit me you tried to take everything from me and you know what for a while I thought you did. But it turns out you didn't." I stand up "so looks like you lose Hart."

She gets up too and whispers "did I really cause looks to me like I have Lucas and your mom." And with that all the anger I've ever felt for her was let go and I punched her. "Riley!" My mom shouts at me. "This is unacceptable behavior and I won't have it in my bakery or even in my house."

I look at her and feel nothing so I say "fine I won't live in your house." And with that I walk out. Taking a deep "I can't believe I did that!" I thought I was still a little pissed when I look back and see my mom placing ice on Maya's face. I was about to head up when I feel someone grab me.

"Let me go!" I shout. They turn me around and I see it's Charlie. "Hey baby I saw what happened figured you need a shoulder to cry on." "He must not have seen what I did to Maya" I thought. He kept smirking at me trying to make me scared but I was so high on adrenaline I did something not even I knew I was doing till it was to late. I punched him to right in the jaw.

Since he didn't expect it he fell and I walked away. I was smiling all the way home from what I just did you think if you saw me I was the most happiest girl in the world. At that moment I wasn't till I remembered I said I was moving out.

I go home and admittedly start putting my stuff in suitcases. "Riley what are you doing?" My dad ask standing in my doorway. "I'm saving mom the trouble of tossing me out and moving her new daughter in." I say with anger. My dad sighs and sits at the bay window. "What happened?" I stop what I'm doing and sit next to him.

"The same as usual, she choose Maya over me everytime." I say leaning my head on his shoulder. He pats my cheek and says "I know but what made this time different from the others to get you here?" He gestures to my suitcases. I take a deep breath and whisper "this time I stood up for myself." He doesn't say anything for awhile then I hear him laugh.

I look at him. "Daddy why are you laughing?" He shakes his head and says "because my wonderful daughter as much as I should be mad at you I'm not." "Your not?" I ask curiously. "I'm not. If anything I'm extremely proud of you." "You are? Why?" He smiles at me "well no matter how much I know you'll deny it but you've been a mommy s girl ever since you were little. You always did or said what your mother wanted you to. I'm sure if she wasn't upset at the wrong person she would have made you apologize to Maya and you would have."

I think about it and honestly he was right. He continues "but over these last two years I've watched you grow into a beautiful confident woman you're now. And honestly I wouldn't trade this version for the version you would have become if your mom and you weren't fighting." I hug him and say "I wouldn't either."

I get up and continue packing. My dad said he would explain to Auggie when he got home. I don't know if he noticed my bruised knuckles or not but he never said anything. I put my last suitcase in the car and hug my dad. "I'll let you know when I get settled." He hugs me and says "I'm glad I got your story wrong."

I look at him weirdly and he elaborates "I always thought I knew the story. I was so sure it was Riley and Lucas. But I didn't really see that it was really your story and you chose to write it your way. Patrick is a good man I'm glad you found him." I smile and say "thank you daddy, me too."

I drive to Patrick's house and knock on the door. He opens it smiling but sees my suitcases. I put them down and shrug "want a roommate?" He grabs my suitcases and says "come on in roomie." "So I take it the talk went well?" He says putting my things into the guest room. "You could say that." I say showing him my knuckles.

He goes and grabs an ice pack and says "so rocky should I worry that the cops may be after you?" I lie down and say "haha but Charlie might." Patrick lays next to me resting on his side. "Why would he?" He ask brushing the hair off my face. "Well I may or may not have punched him after I punched Maya." I say slightly grinning.

He doesn't say anything then before I can say anything he kisses me. "Dude come on there are children present." We heard from the doorway. I giggle while Patrick groans. "Zay has anyone ever told you you have impeccable timing?" Patrick says sitting up. Zay thinks it over and says "why yes quite a few."

"What brings you here ZB?" I say laughing. "Well I'm glad you asked Ri. Seems someone started a fight club and didn't tell anyone." I look at him with wide eyes. "How did you find out about that? It just happened." "I've got my sources Ms. Matthews. I groan "who recorded it?" "Tony's sister was in there. She said she would have started the slow clap but your mom offered free smoothies."

I laugh at that. "Saving face just like the lawyer she is." "Gracie how bout I make you some food and Zay get the first aid kit so I can clean Tyson knuckles." I sit up and stick my tongue out at him. "They're just sore the ice is helping. But so would some of your pasta." I say with puppy dog eyes.

He starts laughing and says "okay put those big brown eyes away they're just as deadly as your fist." Zay and I start laughing. "I'll make it but Zay you're on Gracie watch. Can't have her getting up and punching more people." "Hey!" I say to them. They both just laugh.

 **Here is another chapter I had to have Riley hit her. It was a no brainer. Hitting Charlie won't phase him he will still come for her. I'm thinking everything will go down at prom. So after her birthday I'll time jump a bit leading up till prom. Where big things happen. Happy reading hope you still enjoy story so far.**


	25. Chapter 25

Thor pov

After the crazy afternoon she had I wasn't surprised she fall asleep. I pick up her bowl and place her under the covers. I clean her knuckles a bit and wrap her hand. I walk into the kitchen and see my parents with Zay. "I see Riley's car outside where is she!" My mom ask me excitedly. "She's sleeping, she had an eventful afternoon." I tell her.

"You can say that again." Zay chuckles and I glare at him. "What does that mean?" My dad says walking to the fridge. I sigh and sit at the table. "Well Gracie moved out of her house today." My mom covers her mouth. "Did she say why?" I look at her and before I can say anything Gracie comes in.

"Because I couldn't take seeing my mom not care for me anymore." She says with a trembling lip. My mom rushes to her and pulls her into a hug. "You can stay as long as you want dear, I've considered you family the moment Patrick wouldn't stop gushing about you." I cover my face and groan.

"I wasn't gushing, I was admiring." This makes them laugh. "No you were gushing and smiling like you slept with a hanger in your mouth." My dad says winking at Riley. "This is truly embarrassing." I say shaking my head. Riley sits on my lap and says "don't worry I did the same thing with ZB and my dad." I admittedly start grinning. "Speaking of him I should let him know I'm okay."

I sit with Gracie on the bed while she FaceTime her dad. He tells her that Auggie wasn't thrilled with her being gone and even though she doesn't ask he tells her her mom came home acting like nothing happened. I feel her start to tremble and I squeeze her hand she smiles and asks to talk to Auggie. "Riley where are you? I miss you! Is it sunny where you are? Are you going to go to a different school?" Auggie starts shouting out questions at her. Laughing she says "slow down Augs, I'm still in town I just moved in with Patrick see."

She turns her phone towards me and Auggie smiles and says "Mighty Thor!" I chuckle and say "AugMan what's up buddy!" Gracie laughs at our greetings. "Thor since my sister lives with you does that make us related?" Riley gasps and I smile. "No it just means we're roommates but if we got married then yeah we would be." Auggie smiles and tilts his head "when you guys get married that means we can tell each other my brotha! Like dad does with uncle Josh and Eric."

Gracie smiles and says "Auggie we can do that except you would say my sista to me." Scrunching his nose and says "no offense Riley its more for brothers." She fake gasps and says "what a thing to say. My poor heart." Auggie and I start laughing at her. "Wait a minute if you guys do get married that means I can say it with Andrew! This is so much better! Night Riley Mighty Thor love you." "Love you Augs!"

"I can't believe my soon to be brother tossed me aside for my brother. I'm a little hurt." I say. Gracie starts laughing and puts her arms around my neck and says "aww you big baby you'll still have me." I'm loving the sound of that tell me more." I say causing her to giggle. The next day we were all sitting at our favorite diner when Missy asked Riley what she wanted to do for her birthday.

"I don't know. I talked to Auggie and we were planning a little trip to philly to hang with josh for a bit. Maybe we can do something after?" We look at each other and Matt says "I've got it road trip!" Sara says "how do you know that's what Ri wants? Maybe she wants a quiet night in." We all start laughing. "I think a road trip sounds fun. But where would we go?" Gracie asks us.

"we can go to philly with you then maybe hit up Boston?" I suggest intertwining our hands and kissing hers. "It's up to you Gracie you're the birthday girl." She thinks about it and I see that grin that means she is gonna want something. Zay notices to and says "oh boy Ri Ri is about to list off her demands. Quick someone get a pen!" Gracie throws a fry at him and says "All I want is a birthday crown.." "oh that's not to bad." I whisper to Zay. She starts laughing and kisses my cheek saying "aww your cute that you think that's all I want."

"I want to be addressed as her birthday highness and someone to carry me when I want them to." Tony looks at me and says "that's all you Thor." Making everyone laugh.

Charlie pov

I touch my jaw where Riley punched me. Boy that girl has a right hook. I was totally turned on by this fact. If she gets this fired up I couldn't wait to see how she was in bed. I walk into topanga and see Maya with a shiny black eye. I walk up to her and say "nice eye you got there Hart." She glares at me and then winces from it. "Well your little bitch sucker punched me." I was shocked damn Riley is a fireball. I really couldn't wait to get her in bed. Chuckling at her I say "serves you right you didn't hold up your end of our deal she didn't run into my arms but my face ran into her fist much like your eye."

i say the last part laughing at her. "Fuck that I'm not helping you anymore!" She shouts at me causing everyone to look at us. "Damn Maya keep it down! Hell you want everyone to hear you." I whisper yell at her. "Oh bite me Gardner I'm done." She tries to get up and I grab her arm. "You're done when I say you're done! Unless you want me to inform your cowboy about our little deal?"

She yanks her arm free and stares at me with wide eyes. "You wouldn't?" I smirk at her "try me." I internally laugh I knew I had her now. Just then Friar walks in. "Maya what are you doing with him?!" He says through gritted teeth. Before she could respond she tries to put on her sunglasses. "What the hell happened to your eye?"

She sighs and looks at me. I look at her with a look that says "stick to our deal or I spill everything." She sits down and says "I ran into a door it's not that bad." He looks at her and then me. "What the hell happened to your face?" I place my hand on my heart and say "aww Friar I didn't know you cared?"

"I don't just asking so I can congratulate them on doing something I've wanted to do for a long time." He smirks at me. "Well not that it's your business but you know my girl Riley things got a little heated in the bedroom." I say with a wink. He balls up his fists. I just smirk at him.

"your lying!" He says through gritted teeth. "Huckleberry why are you suddenly so interested in that bitch's life huh?!" Maya stands and yells at him. He stood there shocked. "Well I'll leave you two cheating lovebirds to figure things out." I walk out whistling seeing them argue.

Lucas pov

"Maya what the hell is going on with you?!" I say pulling her out the bakery. "Nothing Lucas I'm just sick and tired of you taking an interest in her all of a sudden." "What the hell is going Maya?" I say looking at her. "Weren't you just listening to what I said?" "No that's not it something else is going on you keep calling me Lucas and you never call me by my name."

She sighs "well excuses me for trying to be a nice girlfriend and call you by your name. If anyone should be mad here it should be me!" I cross my arms and say "and what give you the right to be huh?!" She kinks her eyebrow "really?! Why the sudden fascination with Riley huh?!" "There isn't one I just want to know why Gardner keeps shoving his so called relationship with her in my face!" I scream.

She stands there with her arms crossed I can see in her eyes she has something to say but instead she says "well when you're ready to give up and ignore him like I said you should call me." And with that she walks away. "Damn it!" I shout kicking the wall.

Something was going on and I was damn sure going to find out.

 **Next Chapter you will see them getting ready to go on road trip and flashback to Riley and Thor first date when they're in Boston. Charlie will start to completely go off the rails and get aggressive with Riley.**


	26. Chapter 26

Riley pov

I inform my dad of our plan to road trip to Philadelphia he said I could just go with my friends I didn't have to bring Auggie. It was my birthday and I should spend it how I wanted. I told him I wanted Auggie to come if anything my friends were tagging along. We planned to start early and leave Friday so Thursday I was gathering supplies.

"Hello beautiful." I hear a voice say from behind me. I feel a violent chill ran through my body. "Leave me alone Charlie." I say through gritted teeth. He laughs and stands next to me. "Now why would I leave the love of my life alone." He says touching my cheek. I smack his hand away and say "I'm your nothing now stay away from me!"

Moving closer to me grabbing my wrist he whispers "you're my everything and nothing or no one will stand in my way. I suggest you start seeing it my way or else." Then he kisses my cheek and leaves. I try to move but couldn't I was frozen with fear. I dropped all my stuff from how badly my hands were shaking at his words.

I wasn't worried so much for myself as I was for my family and friends especially Patrick. I was standing there so long the manager came over and asked if I was alright. I shook my head and said "yeah yeah I'm sorry." I began picking up my stuff and they ask "would you like us to call someone?" I shake my head violently trying to hold back tears.

"No that's alright." I take a deep breath "I was lost in thought I'm okay thank you." I pay for my stuff in sit in my car making sure the doors were locked. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. I try to wipe them away but they kept falling. As I was looking for napkins I hear someone tap on my window and I scream.

"Aah!" "What the hell lucas!" I say wiping my eyes and putting the window down. He looks at me and says "Why are you crying riley? Did Thor do something to you?" I scoffed "yeah you would like that huh little Riley Matthews can't find a guy to keep her happy. Must be because she just cheats on them right Friar? Isn't that what you're thinking!" He stands there stunned and then says "No I wasn't thinking that at all."

I start rolling up my window and say "Leave me alone Lucas you didn't care for me in the beginning so don't pretend you care anything for me now. Just stay the hell away from alright I mean it!" He gets mad and says "I was just asking Riley no need to act like a bitch." I start my car and say "well that seems to be the only language you speak jackass!"

And with that I drive home.

I get to the driveway and try to catch my breath. I didn't want them to worry but I forgot how well Patrick knows me. I walk in with a fake smile and right away "Gracie can I talk to you outside?" I nod my head and head to the swings. I start swinging and he ask me what's wrong?

"nothing just excited for the trip!" I say smiling at him. He stops me mid swing and looks at me. "Okay" I sigh "I ran into Charlie at the store and he grabbed me and basically threatened me and everyone I love so I couldn't move." I started rambling never taking a breath. He pulls me into a hug and says Gracie I'm sorry." I admittedly start crying.

"hey hey" he says looking at me. "Nothing is going to happen to you I won't let it okay?" I look down "you can't be sure, if he wants something he won't stop till he gets it. It's been four years and he's still coming after me." I start crying uncontrollably.

"Want to know the difference between then and now?" He says lifting my head. "What?" He just smiles and says "you have me. And I won't let anything happen to you. If I do you have my permission to punch me." He places his hand on his heart.

I laugh and say "quite the charmer aren't ya?" He wraps his arms around my waist and whispers "only with you Matthews only with you."

Zay pov

"Mom I highly doubt I'm going to need that. I'm going on a road trip not hiking in the woods." Chuckling at my mom as I grab my suitcase from the garage I hear her talking to someone. "Lucas it's been so long." I walk in and see them hugging.

"It sure has Mrs. Babineaux." He says smiling. They see me and my mom can feel the tension. "What the hell do you want?!" I say with anger. "Isaiah that is no way to speak to your friend!" My mom scolds me. I scoff "we aren't friends mom."

She looks between us and says "well whatever it is I'm sure you can work it out. You two been friends to long for something or someone to come between you." Lucas just smirks and I glare at him. "Sorry mom it's three years to late for that to happen." I walk upstairs and of course he follows.

"Going somewhere?" He ask leaning against my dresser. I ignore him and grab my clothes. "Come on Zay." "Lucas I already told you we aren't friends so why the hell are you here?!" I say never looking at him. He doesn't speak for a few minutes then he sighs. "I'm here because I need answers." When I don't respond he goes on. "I need answers about what happened with Riley and Charlie."

I stop what I'm doing and say "No." He stands up straight. "What do you mean no?!" I continue what I'm doing and say "why should I tell you anything you didn't listen then so what's the point now." I close my suitcase and start to walk out but turn to him "like I told my mom it's three years to late for that to happen." And I walk out.

Thor pov

"okay I think we got everything, Gracie were we picking up the AugMan?" I say looking at her check her bags. "Yeah apparently Ava is devastated that he is leaving her. You think they could survive a weekend without each other." I smile "well as soon as the guys get here we can leave." I tell her.

"Oh I almost forgot. I know it's not officially your birthday yet but.." I say grabbing a bag. "What's a girl without her birthday crown." I see her trying not to smile "so Gracie.." she kinks her eyebrow at me. I chuckle "I mean her birthday highness." I bow in front of her. She giggles and curtesy and says "thank sir Patrick you may rise."

I wrap my arms around her and say "our friends are going to kill me aren't they?" She laughs and puts her arms around my neck and whispers "they'll have to get through me first." "Let's go people!" I hear Matt shout. They move to the van and see Gracie crown.

"oh hell who gave her that? It's not even her birthday yet?" Maggie cries. I shrug and she sticks her tongue out at them. "Technically it's my birthday road trip so..." Riley says turning around making me laugh. Zay closes the door and says "should have known oh how the mighty Thor has fallen." Making them laugh at me as I shake my head.

"ZB I think you're jealous of my crown." Gracie tells him. He gasps and says "moi?" "Oui toi." (Yes you) We pull up to Riley's building and see Auggie outside with his dad and Ava who is hugging him. "Auggie doggie do you have to go? I'm going to miss you so much!" Ava says pouting. The girls say "aww that's so cute!" Gracie and I get out and she hugs her dad and I try to pry the lovebirds apart.

"Ava he's going away for the weekend not war." Mr. Matthews says laughing with Gracie at me struggling to break them apart. "Ava honey I'll be back Sunday night don't worry I'll bring you something back." Auggie tells her and that gets her excited.

"oh Auggie doggie thank you! I miss you already!" Ava says jumping up and down kissing his cheek. We all laugh and get in the van. "Call me when you get there got it?" Mr. Matthews tells us. "Got Mr. M!" We all salute. "So Auggie how long you been married now?" Missy asks him helping with his belt. He looks back at Ava waving as we drive away and says with wide eyes "to long!"

Riley pov

We make good time getting to philly except for the occasional bathroom breaks for the boys. Why they thought it was funny to challenge Auggie to a two liter of soda drinking contest is beyond me. That kid can drink a whole gallon of milk and not need to go for hours. I'm pretty sure he isn't human. We pull up to my grandparents house and see Josh on the front steps.

"Greetings your birthday highness." He says bowing in front of me. Oh goodie he's playing along. "Greetings uncle of Philadelphia." I giggle and curtsy. He hands me a birthday wand making my friends groan. I start laughing saying "I told so." Spinning around the yard.

"okay your birthday highness lets go say hello to your grandparents." Zay says pulling me inside. "Spoil sport." I say and he chuckles. "Riley Auggie!" My grandma says pulling us into a hug. "Amy let them go you're suffocating them." My grandpa says walking towards us. "Oh hush I'm not they love it."

"so what are you guys planning to do while in philly?" My grandpa ask. "Well that's up to her birthday highness." Patrick says hugging my grandma. "I know know lets go to the liberty bell and dinner at chubbies. They have the best burgers!" I cheer. "Bit tomorrow is reserved for my favorite boys." I jole pointing at josh and Auggie.

"Riley Grace!" Zay and Patrick shout together causing all of us to laugh. "Sorry boys you can be favorites three and four." Auggie tells them hugging me.


	27. Chapter 27

The weekend seemed to fly by quickly. We went everywhere and played tourist it took my mind off Charlie. We left Auggie with my grandparents and headed to Boston and Josh decided to join us and play tour guide. "Wow Fenway is huge!" Zay says as we look up at it. "Yeah you should see the inside." Josh laughs. "Uncle Josh you went to redsox games?"

I say with fake shock. He chuckles and says "I know I know." We continue to explore Boston when Patrick pulls me aside. "Well your birthday highness.." I giggle that he still calls me that after the long drive here everyone got tired of it. "Yes my handsome jester." I joke. "Hey!" He says wrapping his arms around me and putting his head on my shoulder.

I smile at him. "Hey at least I called you my handsome jester." He chuckles and kisses my shoulder. "Seeing as it's your birthday tomorrow let's ditch the children and I take you out?" "Hey mom and pop are trying to abandon us!" Zay and josh yell to our friends. "So uncool abandoning us on this cold winter day?" Maggie jokes.

"Kids your mother and I need a break." Patrick plays along with the joke. "A break from what?!" They shout together. I start laughing and say "from you!" Patrick kisses my head and clears his throat. "Look we need a date night okay?" "Don't worry I got the kids." Josh says smirking at us.

"Then its settled! Date night done right!" I clap and they all groan.

Today was my 18th birthday and I was super excited and a bit nervous. With all that was going on Patrick and I haven't really had time for just us. I knew today was going to be perfect. "Oh Riley dear look what we have for you!" The girls sang together.

I sit up and they bring me breakfast and a bouquet of roses. "Loverboy thought you should start the day off right." Missy says handing me a note.

Gracie,

"Je suis beaucoup plus quand je suis avec toi." (I'm much more me when I'm with you.)

Je t'aime sans savoir comment, ou quand, ou d'où. Je t'aime tout simplement, sans problèmes ni fierté: Je t'aime de cette façon parce que je ne connais pas d'autre façon d'aimer, mais celle-ci, dans laquelle il n'y a ni moi ni toi, si intime que ta main sur ma poitrine est ma main, Si intime que quand je m'endors, vos yeux se referment.

("I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.")

je t'aime

Patrick

ps let's just start me a tab. I plan to say I love you a lot today

I couldn't stop smiling and blushing. I honestly was floating. I felt the same way about him. The girls were bouncing on my bed and I knew what they wanted to do cause I did too. "Okay girls." "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" We couldn't stop screaming if someone would have walked by our hotel room they would have thought we were being murdered.

Sara grabs my note and looks at it. "Aww it's all in French." I giggle and bite my lip. "I need to text him."

MyGracie-je t'aime times a 1000! Thank you

MyLove-nothing but the best for you my love. :)

MyLove-happy birthday

MyLove-je t'aime times infinity

i squeal and lay back on my bed. "I honestly love him." I thought. "Crap!" I say out loud. "What?!" The girls all ask worried. I laugh and say "I just realized I am turning into a musical." They start giggling with me.

Patrick wanted me to meet him around noon. So being that it was snowing I wore my purple dress with leggings and my jacket that made me feel like a secret agent going off on a dangerous mission. I internally squealed with delight. I end up beating Patrick downstairs so I stood by the piano they had.

I see the pianist come back and start playing. I smile and start swaying to the melody. I feel someone grasp my hand and twirl me. I start giggling when I see it's an older man with his wife who is standing to the side smiling.

Patrick pov

I come down looking for Gracie when I see a crowd of people clapping for something. I move through the crowd and see Gracie and dancing with an older gentlemen laughing as he twirls her to the music. I stand there memorized by her. "God I love this girl." I said to myself.

"It seems my husband has stolen your girlfriend." A little lady with a cane says. I smile and say "am I going to have to fight for her?" She chuckles and says "yeah you might." I keep talking to her and find out her name was Mary and the girlfriend stealer was Robert. "Hey mister you trying to steal my women?!" I hear someone say behind me.

I look and see Gracie walking with Robert arm and arm. "Well it's only fair you did steal mine." I joke gesturing to Gracie. He laughs and stands by his wife and says "well she reminds me of this one in our younger days."

Gracie stands next to me and links her arm with mine. Resting her head on my arm and says "you guys been together that long?!" Mary smiles and says "yes 50 years and every anniversary we come here to the place we met and he recreates how we met with young couples.

My eyes go wide and I say "you stole her from another guy?" He laughs and says "she wanted me to." She hits him and says "don't tell them that. He actually saved me. My parents wanted me to marry a guy who wasn't very nice." Robert grabs her hand and kisses it "I didn't save you, you saved yourself I just came along for the ride."

I look at Gracie and she is already looking at me. We both were thinking the same thing.

Riley pov

After talking with Mary and Robert, Patrick wanted to walk around take in the sites and the snow for me. Since our dinner reservation wasn't till 8 I would make us stop to make snow angels. We were walking by the planetarium when I glanced at our outfits and started giggling.

"What's so funny your birthday highness?" Patrick's says pulling me close. I stop him and say " did you know that we are recreating our first date right down to the outfits?" He looks at our clothes and laughs too. "But we.." I cut him off and point at the building. He starts grinning "want to go in?"

"Yes!" I shout at him bouncing with excitement. "But Gracie can we even call that our first date when you didn't know it was?" He tells me smirking. "Hey!" I say hitting him. "It's your fault I didn't know you just asked me to hang out how was I supposed to know that it was a date?"

 **Flashback**

 _I walk up to the bookstore feeling a little over dressed. Patrick said he wanted to hang out and get dinner but I didn't know what to wear and if this was a date so I didn't want to get my hopes up. We kissed but I didn't know what we were yet._

 _"Hey Riley I could have picked up you know?" Patrick says locking the door. I stop and joke saying "is this the part where I apologize and walk back home?" He laughs and says "nope I like this better." We stood there staring at each other and I can feel my cheeks get hot._

 _"So where are we headed?" I asked breaking the staring contest we were apparently in. He chuckles and offers me his arm. "Well I was thinking Shakespeare in Central Park?" If that's okay with you? Then maybe we can walk a little and then dinner I mean we don't have to you can.." I place my hand over his mouth to stop his adorable rambling._

 _"Shakespeare in the park sound wonderful." He blushes and says "okay shall we go m'lady?" Offering me his arm again. I giggle and say "thank you noble knight." Grabbing onto his arm. We get to the park and make it in time for the second act of Romeo and Juliet._

 _Just when it was getting to the good part I felt a raindrop. Everyone starts running and Patrick grabs my hand and we run. I wasn't sure where until we were in front of the_ planetarium. Since it started pouring we go inside.

 _We shake off the raindrops from our coats and I hear Patrick saying "I'm sorry Riley I'll understand if you want to call this off and go on home." "Call off what?" I thought. When I didn't respond he mumbles "some first date this turned out to be."_

 _I don't know what got into me but I started uncontrollably laughing. "Riley why are you laughing?" Patrick asked looking at me weirdly. Since apparently I was going crazy with laughter I point at him and say "you thought this was a first date?" He starts frowning and I slowly stop laughing._

 _"I'm sorry I just.." I start to say looking down. He gets closer and lifts my head. "You just what?" I see he's smiling now instead of frowning and I smile too. "I didn't know you thought this was a first date?" He keeps looking at me so I go on. "I mean you never did ask me out you just asked if I wanted to hang out."_

 _I look at him and see his cheeks turn red. "I...I" he starts stuttering. I giggle at his cuteness. He clears his throat and says " sorry I guess I got nervous and just said hang out when I really meant a date but seeing how it's pouring and we don't have umbrellas. We might be stuck in here awhile."_

 _I don't mind it's a great place for a FIRST date." I say smiling at him. He starts grinning and winks at me making me blush. "So what should we do first?" I say looking around. "I got an idea let me go see a man about a planet." He says rubbing his hands together._

 _I tilt my head at him and say "okay..." He disappears for ten minutes and then comes back laughing with a guy I assumed work there. "Riley this is Jack. Jack meet Riley." I shake his hand and he says "so this is the girl your father tells me you can't stop talking about?" I start blushing and I see Patrick is too._

 _"okay uncle Jack. Please don't embarrass me." He whispers the last part but I hear. "Well shall we?" Patrick says holding out his hand. "Shall we? Where are we going?" I say grabbing his hand and walking into a large room._

 _He gestures for me to sit and he sits next to me. "Is this the part where you murder me cause I laughed when I didn't know this was our first date?" I whisper to him. He chuckles and whispers back. "No this is the best part but maybe later we can circle back to the murder part."_

 _I punch him and say "haha funny." It stays quiet for awhile and right when I was going to ask what was going on a voice starts talking. I knew what this was we went on a field trip here to look at the stars and planets. I was always sad that Pluto was no longer included but as I watched I notice the voice mentioning Pluto as if it was still a planet._

 _I lean over to Patrick and tell him someone messed up this wasn't the right one Pluto wasn't a planet anymore. He turns to me and says "I know I had my uncle Jack put this one on." I tilt my head and say "why?" He turns to me and says "don't laugh but my favorite planet is Pluto always has been. When I found out it was no longer a planet I was sad. Or as my mom says I was in mourning." He chuckles at the memory._

 _"When I come here I like to watch this one better because to me Pluto will always be a planet. My mom said I use to say I would kiss it on the face if I could." I stare at him with wide eyes. "Oh you look freaked out it's okay I said that whem I was six and sometimes my.." I cut him off and right there under the stars and our planet I kissed him._

 **End of flashback**

Thor pov

I decided to take Gracie to a Italian restaurant since she loves pasta. We arrive and I give the hostess my name. "I'm sorry sir we don't have reservations under Patrick Gibson, could it be something else." I groan "I'm going to kill Zay!" Gracie starts laughing "you let ZB make the reservation?"

I look at her and she kinks her eyebrow. "He didn't." I thought. Realizing I figured it out she tells the hostess. "Party of two it might be under.." she giggles "mighty Thor." The hostess looks and giggles too and says "yes right this way."

"I'm going to kill Zay!" I whisper to Gracie. She laughs and says "it's okay at least he didn't put mom and pop." I help her in her chair and say "you're right." Right when our waiter comes he places two drinks on our table.

"Excuse me sir we didn't order yet." I say. "Well these are from.." he pulls out a notecard and reads "from the children you decided to abandon so you can have a date night." I cover my face and Gracie giggles. "Yup definitely going to kill Zay." I think.

We enjoy our dinner and I put in a special dessert for Gracie birthday. The waiters sing her happy birthday and I couldn't stop smiling at her. "What?" She says when she catches me looking. "Nothing I just love you you know that." She scoots closer to me and says "I kinda love you too." I kiss her and said "present time!"

She bounces in her seat and I tell her to close her eyes. I place the bracelet I got her around her wrist and tell her to open her eyes. She starts tearing up. "I thought I lost it." She says through her tears that start falling. I wipe them and say "nope it was always with me. It got stuck on my jacket." She kisses me and says "and here I thought I lost the Pluto you gave me on our first date forever.

I kiss her wrist and whispers "not on my watch."

 **Triple update hopefully it's not to boring. And you guys are still enjoying. Had to have some Riley Thor love fest in there. Up next Charlie plans , prom and secrets get revealed. Two people you least expect spill Maya's secret. Happy reading**


	28. Chapter 28

Charlie pov

"Damn it that won't work either!" I yell crumbling up the paper and tossing it. Making people stare at me. I was trying to figure out the perfect way to get Riley once and for all. But every idea I had sucked! I needed inspiration and it came to me in the form of the one I wanted Riley Matthews.

"Missy if you plan to drag me to every dress store in the mall I'm going to need caffeine. Do you know what time it is?" I hear her saying into her phone. I start to make my way to her when I see Zay walk up to her.

"Ri I didn't sign up for this I thought we were going to the movies?" Zay whined to her. ""She giggles and says "ZB after we find your tux and mask for prom then we can go okay?" He huffs and says "why isn't loverboy getting his?" "Well he didn't wait till the last minute to get it."

And with that they walk out and I had a plan. "Looks like I'm going to be needing a tux too." I thought.

Riley pov

"I like this one, it's not to flashy. Missy try this one?" I say handing it through the door. "Ri come on it's been forever!" Zay whines laying across the chairs. "I'm starving!" Missy and I laugh at his theatrics. "ZB we have only been here 2 hours. If you're hungry you know where the snacks are." I say nodding my head at my bag.

"Yes! Love you Ri Ri!" Zay says through a mouthful of crackers. Missy opens the door and says "you keep snacks in your bag for him?" I look at Zay stuffing his face and say "after the flat tire on the side of the road that kept us waiting for hours, I became prepared. That should keep him for at least two maybe three hours if we're lucky."

Missy laughs and we go into another store. But the whole time I felt like I was being watched. I would look around but never saw anyone. "Must be losing it." I thought. "Okay I think this is the dress!" Missy cheered. "I love it! Definitely the dress." I say.

"Zay what do you think?" Missy ask him knowing his opinion would be a inappropriate one. "Yeah I tap that!" He says laughing. "You tap what ZB?" I hear behind me. "Hey what are you doing here?" I say jumping into Patrick's arms.

"Well I figured Zay already ate the snacks you packed for him plus he still needs a tux. So I thought I come and help keep the hungry monster that resides in him at bay." He says holding up the bag marked "in case ZB gets hangry" They start laughing and I kiss him and say "bless you."

He winks at me and says "anything for you gorgeous." "Alright lovebirds knock it off." Zay says frowning and rubbing his stomach. "Oh boy lets hope we find a tux quickly." I say with wide eyes.

Charlie pov

"I think she'll love this one." I say pointing to the violet lilies corsage. "Excellent choice. She must be a very special girl." I smile and grab it from her. Everything was coming together. Only a few days away and I would finally have Riley without anyone getting in my way. Now all that was left was the final piece to the puzzle. Old blue eyes herself.

I knew just where to find her too. Ever since her fight with Friar she started hanging out at the old diner her mom used to work at. I walk in and see her sketching I smirk. "So predictable." I thought. I lean over her and place a card on her book with the word prom.

She looks up smiles but when she sees it's me she frowns. "Leave me alone Charlie I mean it!" She says crumbling the paper. I laugh and sit across from her. "Aww has someone not got asked to prom yet? So sad." She flips me off and continues drawing. I chuckle and sit next to her placing another card on her book.

"I'm not going with you so stop already!" She yells throwing it at me. I shake my head "you just don't get it, do you?" I place one more on her book and say "that's where all our dreams come true." I point at the word to see if she gets what I'm saying. She finally figures it out and starts grinning evilly.

"Oh I think I would like to hear more." She says turning to me. I smile and and know that everything was coming together for me.

Lucas pov

I walk around seeing flyers for the masquerade prom we were having I had got tickets for me and Maya. But the way she has been acting I didn't know if I wanted to go with her anymore. I couldn't take all these secrets! I had enough of them with Riley and I was damn sure I didn't want them with Maya.

I go to my locker to text her so we can finally talk about what's been going on. Before I can I see I have a couple of texts from her already.

BlondBeauty-huckleberry ranger rick Bucky McBoing boing hopalong moral compass. I'm sorry. :(

I chuckle at all the nicknames.

BlondBeauty- I truly am sorry. I know I don't really apologize but I am. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted all defensive. I guess I let my jealousy get in the way. I'm sorry.

BlondBeauty-I love you. I have question to ask you if you forgive me?

That was the last text she sent it an hour ago. I smile and text her back.

Huckelberry-I forgive and love you too. What's the question?

BlondBeauty-turn around...

I turn and see her standing holding her jacket open to reveal her shirt saying prom on it. I walk to her and wrap my arms around her. "Oh short stack of course I'll go to prom with you." She starts smiling and I kiss her. "I really am sorry Lucas." She makes a face. I chuckle at her. "You're right Lucas just doesn't sound right."

Maya pov

I told Lucas I needed to finish up a project for art but I would meet him later. I walk to the art room and see Charlie waiting inside. "So did you tell him everything I said to tell him?" He says messing with the paintbrushes. I roll my eyes and look down and say "yes."

He walks to me and lifts my chin. "Cheer up Hart, we are almost done. Just a couple of more days and you won't see me or Riley anymore." He taps my chin and walks out. I can hear him laughing all the way down the hallway.

I had an uneasy feeling about what I was doing but that quickly went away when I knew I was doing this to save my relationship with huckleberry. I loved him to much to lose him.

 **Semi short chapter this time. Setting up everything for prom. Three more chapters left and I would have completed my first story. Look for next chapters soon don't want to leave you hanging. Happy reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Riley pov

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Today was the day of prom but I couldn't shake that something was going to happen. I bite my lip and try to keep my worries at bay but everytime they came back at full force. I shake my head "stop thinking like that Riley." I say out loud to myself.

"Gorgeous why are you talking to yourself?" Patrick said leaning in my doorway. I lift my head and say "I'm not." "Uh huh?!" He says right before jumping on me. I start giggling and he kisses my neck. "Gracie what's going on in that head of yours? You look worried?" I caress his cheek and say "I just feel like something is going to happen today."

He rolls us so I'm straddling his lap. Playing with the ends of my hair to tickle my face he says "Gracie nothing is going to happen okay? I won't let it." I lean my head on his shoulder and breath deep. He rubs my back and starts dancing his fingers under my shirt.

I smile and without lifting my head tell him "easy there mister your parents are still home and technically I'm a guest here. Let's not get me kicked out huh." He hums and whispers "oh is that the only thing stopping us?" I get goosebumps and he continues his dance placing soft kisses on my skin.

I start to moan but stop when I realized we weren't alone. "Patrick.." I say but it comes out as a moan. "Your parents." He continues and says "not here gone shopping." I smile and start kissing his neck finding his sweet spot. He lifts my shirt and I do the same to him.

"Should I lock the door we do have a habit of getting interrupted ALOT!" He says holding the straps of my bra. I don't respond I just continue to kiss down his chest. He starts moaning and forgets all about being interrupted. I was over the moon at the moment and didn't care about anything except what was happening.

We were laying in my bed and I didn't want to move. "Well that definitely took my mind off things." I say playing with his fingers. "I'm glad I could help." I look up at him and kiss his chest. "I see someone is ready for round two huh?!" He smirks at me I slap his chest.

"Maybe I am." I say biting my lip and winking at him. He rolls on top of me and starts kissing me. It was getting intense and then we hear pounding and shouting on the front door. "Open up lovebirds. It's prom! We need to get ready!" They all shout together.

Patrick groans and I start laughing. "Do you think they practice that?" He looks at me and says "What the shouting or interrupting us?" I kiss him and say "both?" He sits up and I straddle his lap kissing him. "Gracie we have to get the door." He moans. "Oh the children can wait mama needs some lovin." I whisper and he chuckles.

"Well what mama wants mama gets." He says kissing down my neck. We both start moaning and then the knocking starts up again. "Come on guys it's cold out here!" Missy says. "Geez those kids are demanding!" I groan. Patrick laughs and tosses me his shirt.

"To be continued my love." He tells me kissing my hand. "Oh yes I completely agree." I say winking. Patrick opens the door and our friends walk in looking at us. "Okay which room?" Matt says taking in our appearance. I tilt my head and say "what?" He gestures to us and I look down. Patrick was shirtless and I just had on his shirt.

I look at Patrick and he's grinning I shake my head at him and say "Mine." The girls giggle and the boys shake their heads. "You know most people do it prom night not prom morning." ZB says to Patrick and I. I punch him in the arm and Patrick does the same.

"Geez you two are violent!" Zay says rubbing his arms. I stick my tongue out at him and say "you asked for it." The girls and I go get dressed in Patrick's room and the boys were in his brothers. Apparently mine was a no go. I turned red at that.

I look at myself in the mirror and twirl. "Ri you look like a queen! You're so going to win prom queen tonight!" The girls say in unison. "Thank you guys." I say smiling and twirling. My dress was a strapless pink dress that flared out making me feel and look like a princess.

We walk out to see the boys all looking dapper in their tuxedos. Patrick turns and sees me and puts his hand to his heart. I start giggling as I walk towards him. He clasps my hand and twirls me. Taking a deep breath he says. "Well I have to say Ms. Matthews you truly take my breath away." I smile and fix his tie and say well you don't look so bad yourself there Mr. Gibson."

We go outside and our parents take pictures. Well my dad does my mom is probably somewhere taking pictures of her real daughter. I start to feel a little sad and Patrick's mom comes up to me and hugs me. "Riley you look very beautiful tonight and I know I'm not your mother but I've always been fond of you. I can't tell you how proud I am of the young lady you've become while I've known you." I hug her again and say "now I know where Patrick gets his charm from."

She smiles at me and wipes the tears that are threatening to fall. "Let's get a family shot." My dad says. Patrick and his parent along with my dad and I stand together. "Have fun tonight sweetheart." My dad says kissing my cheek. "Thank you daddy." I say hugging him.

We get in the limo and Tony says "let's get this party started!" And admittedly starts trying to start the worm. We all laugh and his date looks embarrassed. "Don't worry he only does this when he is nervous." I whispers to her. She starts smiling. I turn back to Patrick and he's already staring at me.

"What?" I say smiling at him. "Oh nothing I just can't get over how gorgeous you look tonight. I should have brought my inhaler." I giggle and kiss his cheek. "You don't have an inhaler." He pulls me close and whispers "well I should get one cause baby you are stealing my breath."

I look at him to see if he is serious and when he keeps a straight face I burst out laughing. Making everyone look at me. "Nothing to see here folks just telling Gracie jokes." Patrick says waving off the weird stares I'm getting. I wipe my eyes and say "boy you sure can bring out the corny can't ya?" He just winks at me.

Charlie pov

I see everyone in the gym dancing and talking. I'm looking around and see that Riley hasn't arrived yet. I look for Maya and spot her and Friar by the punch. I start making my way towards her when she spots me. I see her say something to him and then she walks towards the hallway doors. She nods for me to follow.

"So is everything in place?" I ask her looking around making sure no one was listening. "Yes and I don't see why you don't just do it right when she gets here." She tells me crossing her arms. "Well if I did that people would get suspicious. Come on blue eyes use that brain of yours."

"Whatever just know after tonight I'm done. I mean it this time." She says sternly. I walk up to her and say "what no goodbye kiss?" She pushes me and tries to slap me but I grab her arm. "Just stick to the plan and nobody gets hurt." I tell her and kiss her cheek.

Patrick pov

We arrive to school and put on our mask. I grab Gracie hand and lead her to the gym. There were twinkle lights and stars everywhere. I ask Gracie if she wanted to dance. "This place looks amazing!" She says looking around. I could see the lights reflecting in her big brown eyes and I pull her in and kiss her.

"What was that for?" She ask smiling at me with her eyes close. "I love you you know that and I couldn't help it you just look so damn gorgeous under these lights." I tell her. She rest her head on my chest and say "you know you have to put $10 in the jar when we get home right?"

When she moved in with us to make it easier we got a jar and called it the "I love you fund" I chuckle "yeah I know I put 100 in already before we left." We keep dancing and then the girls come over and say they want to take group pictures stealing her from me.

Maya pov

"I hope this works." I think to myself. I was waiting for the photographer to take a break but I hear him say that it was going to be another thirty maybe an hour before he did that. "Shit!" I whisper yell. "This is going to make things difficult." I look around for Charlie and can't see him. But I see Lucas walking towards me.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you short stack." He says grabbing my hand. "Sorry huckleberry I was just seeing how long the wait for pictures was." He leads me towards the dance floor.

"Lets dance first the line is long. We can always come back." He says spinning me. I finally spot Charlie in the corner and I look to where he is looking. "What are you looking at Maya?" Lucas ask turning his head towards where I was looking.

"Oh I was looking for Smackle and Farkle. Do you think they're here yet?" I look up at him and ask he just shrugs and says "I don't know, could be around here somewhere."

Charlie pov

I look around and spot Riley with that loser dancing. She looked like an angel under the lights. I try to find Maya and I spot her dancing with Friar. She gestures with her eyes to the photographer. He was still there "damn it!" I thought this is going to ruin everything.

Guess I'll have to go with plan B.

Thor pov

Gracie and I are dancing and I feel her looking around. "What's up love?" She keeps looking around and says "nothing I just feel like someone is watching us." I joke and say "Gracie everyone is. They think we are going to win prom king and queen. We are an adorable couple." She starts laughing and says "oh are we now?"

I spin her and wink saying "oh you know it." She laughs even more. "So Ms. Matthews what do you plan to do after high school?" She looks at me "well Mr. Gibson I thought I defer a year and travel the world."

I smile at her and say "awesome where are we going?" She tilts her head and says "Patrick you can't defer. I thought you wanted to be a teacher? That requires some school." I spin her again and when she spins back to me I caress her cheek and say "Riley Grace my love wherever you go I go. No questions asked."

She starts grinning and says "are you sure I mean you don't have to.." I kiss her to cut her off. "Where you lead I follow. Always." She starts laughing and puts her arms around my neck. "Who do we blame for you quoting it he Gilmore girls theme song huh?"

I start blushing "I don't know what you're talking about miss." "Sure you don't silly boy." She giggles and i pull her in for another kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Riley pov

I was so happy nothing could get me down. Except the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. We were all sitting at our table when we hear a crash. "Oh no!" Someone yells. Just when I'm about to ask who I see Ms. Gordon rushing over to us. "Riley thank goodness someone knocked over the photographer's camera and he can't find his backup do you mind running to the yearbook room and getting the one there!?" I start getting up and say "oh course."

She hands me the keys and says thank you Riley so much." I tell them I'll be back and Patrick gets up. "Do you want me to come with you?" I kiss him and say "it's alright besides it looks like they need it quickly and if you come we might get distracted. "Well.." he says smirking.

I kiss him again and giggle "be back silly boy I love you." He smiles and says "love you too. Hurry back." I mouth "okay" and blow him a kiss. I made sure to grab my purse so I can put the keys in there. I thought I heard footsteps behind me so I turned and said "hello?"

Silence. I keep walking to the yearbook room and unlock the door and flip the light switch. I just about had it when someone turns off the lights. I start reaching for my phone when I feel arms around my waist and someone kissing my neck. I moan "Patrick I told you you just distract me." His grip tightens and he whispers "I'm not Patrick."

I freeze "get off me Charlie!" He chuckles and turns me around. "What's the matter you were enjoying it a moment ago." I get out his grip and slap him. "Stay the hell away from me!" I run for the door screaming for help. He grabs me and puts his hand over my mouth. I bite him and he slaps me. "You bitch!" I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way."

He walks to the door and closes it and pushes me against it and starts kissing me. I try to fight him off but he thinks I'm actually enjoying it. "Get off me Charlie!" I yell hoping someone would hear.

He chuckles and says "oh Riley Riley Riley no one can hear you we are to far and the music is loud." I smirk at him "someone will come looking for me I still have the camera." He fakes shock and someone knocks. "See I told you someone would come." Hoping whoever it was would save me.

He chuckles and opens the door. "Took you long enough." "Shut up I had to distract huckleberry first." Maya says to him. I run at her and slap her "you're in on this!" I scream at her. She just laughs and takes the camera. "Cheese soufflé control your women huh."

He chuckles and says "gladly." Shutting the door again. I try to scream but he covers my mouth again. I try pushing him off but he was to strong. Just when I was losing hope someone starts turning the doorknob. Charlie admittedly start kissing me and gripping my hands so I couldn't move.

"Riley?" Charlie stops and whispers "play along or else." I didn't want to know what else. He turns his head and says "hey Friar can we get some privacy here damn!" I slightly smile trying to hold in my tears.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Lucas shouts throwing his hands in the air. "I knew you were fucking with Gardner this whole time and here I was starting to have my doubts. Shame on me huh?!" Charlie just smirks and I try to plead with Lucas with my eyes but he did nothing.

"Yeah she and I have been fucking now get out so we can finish huh!" Charlie shouts at him and with that he shakes his head at me and walks away. "Well looks like if we want real privacy we need to take this party somewhere else don't you think?" I start crying and he just laughs.

I try once again to hit him but he slaps me hard in the face. He pulls me out of the room and starts heading out for the parking lot. I try to scream but he keeps his hand over my mouth and ties my hands together. We make it out to the parking lot and he puts me in the backseat.

"Well I just might have my way with you right now." He tries to say seductively. I spit in his face. He raises his hand to hit me but just handcuffs me to the door and puts on my belt. "Safety first baby don't want you to get hurt now do we?" I don't say anything and he caresses my cheek. I move my head and he smirks "what gonna start crying again?"

I spit in his face again and say "fuck you I won't give you the satisfaction." I refused to cry in front of him again. He goes to the front seat and starts the car and I look around hoping someone would notice us but they never do.

And Charlie drives away.

Thor pov

I watch as everyone is dancing and shake my head at Zay and Matt trying to break dance in front of their dates. I check my watch and see it's been at least 30 minutes since Gracie left. I was starting to get worried. Then I see the photographer taking pictures again.

"Huh Gracie must be around here somewhere." I thought I make my way between people and see smackle standing to the side. "Hey isadora right?" She smiles and says "yes that's me. Your Thor or do you prefer Patrick?" I chuckle and say "I respond to either."

I keep checking around looking for Riley but still couldn't find her I was starting to worry. "Hey isadora have you seen Riley?" She shakes her head and says "not for a while now." I excuse myself and head for the hallway. I dial her number but it goes to voicemail.

"This is RiRI leave a message."

i chuckle at the message and say "hey Gracie where are you I'm getting worried here." I try calling again but still nothing. I was about to walk back in the gym when I see Friar. "Friar have you seen Riley?" He laughs and says "you're kidding right?" I walk up to him and say "does it look like I'm kidding!"

He smirks and says yeah I seen her earlier getting it on with Gardner in the yearbook room. Looks like she played us both huh Thor?" I push him against the lockers and say "She was with Charlie?!" He laughs and says "yup guess you weren't the great love of her life either."

After that I ball up my fist and punch him. "Why the fuck did you do that?! I was just telling you the truth!" He shouts at me. I push him back up against the locker and say "you think you were doing me a favor for all you know Charlie is doing god knows what to her right now and you were to much of a dumbass to see she was in trouble!"

I walk to the door and shout for Zay. He walks over and sees Lucas against the lockers. "What's going on Thor?" I start pacing i didn't know what to do my mind was trying to picture where Charlie would take her. Zay puts his hand on my shoulder and says "dude what's going on?"

I see Lucas trying to walk away but I push him against the lockers and punch him in the stomach. "This jackass left Gracie alone with Charlie and now she is missing and not answering her phone." Zay gets pissed and punches Lucas too. "Shit! Knock it off!" Lucas says spitting blood.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Gordon says walking out with smackle. I run up to her and say "Ms. G did Riley bring in the camera for you?" She shakes her head and says "no another student did which is odd." "Why is that?" I ask her. "Well the other student was Maya Hart and I know Riley and her aren't friends. She said Riley was going to be preoccupied the rest of the night and asked her to bring it for her."

"Damn it!" I kick the locker and Lucas ask Ms. G "did you say Maya Hart? Blond hair blue eyes?" She shakes her head yes and walks back in the gym. I try calling her phone again and nothing happens. "Fuck!" I shout hitting the locker.

"Zay we got to call Mr. Matthews. And we are going to need a car." Lucas stands there pacing and rubbing his head "will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" He shouts. I ignore him and ask smackle where she thinks he could take her. I knew she wouldn't know but I was desperate.

"huckleberry what are you doing out here?" I turn around and see Maya walk out looking at me with wide eyes and I know she knows something. "What the hell did you do Maya?!" She backs up into the lockers and looks scared. "Hey back off she doesn't know anything!" Lucas shouts at me. I just look at him and shake my head.

"You truly are a clueless bastard!" Zay shouts for me and says he found us a ride to my house and we can call Mr. Matthews on the way.

Smackle pov

I watch as Thor walks away looking incredibly sad. I felt so helpless then I look at Lucas and Maya and want to vomit. "Maya why did you bring in the camera?" Lucas ask her. She hugs him and say "Riley asked me to. I seen her and Gardner kissing and she shoved the camera at me and called me a bitch."

I couldn't take it anymore I walk up to them and punch Maya in the face. "What the hell smackle!" Lucas says shocked at what I did. Maya hold her eye and tries to hit me. I push her into the lockers and say "tell him the truth right now or i make both eyes match."

She doesn't say anything so I tell him. "Lucas I'm going to say something to you and I will use little words seeing as how you are incredibly stupid." He stands by Maya and looks at me. "Last chance maya." She doesn't respond so I do. "Lucas, Riley never cheated on you. Yes Charlie kissed her but she wanted to tell you but you girlfriend here told her not to and Riley being Riley listened. Then Charlie and Maya scheme to break you two up and with you being an insecure western hero it worked."

I look and see the realization flash on Lucas face. "Maya is this true?" She shakes her head no and says I'm lying. "I have proof." I say to the shock of Maya. I pull out my phone and show him the video of Maya and him meeting at the bakery and photos of them at the fountain by NYU.

"Maya what the hell is this?!" Lucas shouts at her. I laugh when she starts to cry. "Well if you will excuse me." I laugh all the way out to the parking lot. I knew following her would come in handy.

Auggie pov

"Do you have any sixes?" I ask my lovely wife Ava. She smiles at me and say "no Auggie doggie go fish." I look at her and she blows me a kiss. "Come on Ava I know you do. You asked me before when I didn't have one. "Fine! I don't want to play this anymore." She huffs at me throwing down her cards.

My dad laughs and my mom is sitting at the table shaking her head. I hear dad phone ring in the other room and he goes to get it. Ava and I are cleaning up the cards when I hear my dad yell. "What do you mean she is missing?! Charlie Gardner?! Damn it I'm on my way."

My mom gets up when my dad walks back in. "Cory what happen?" I see him shaking with anger. Right when he is about to say something Maya walks in with a black eye and is crying. As if on cue my mother runs to her and forgets everyone around her. "Maya honey what happened?"

"Lucas broke up with me!" She sobs. Ava and I start laughing at this and the fact that her eye looks like a baboons butt. Maya glares at us but that makes us laugh harder. "Auggie that is not nice go to your room." I stand there and cross my arms "no." I simply say.

My mom looks at me and says "what did you say?" "Topanga leave him alone." My dad says walking towards me. "I need to go Riley is missing." Ava gasps and it sounded like Maya laughed. So I walk up to her and kick her in the shins. "Ow you little brat!" She yells.

"Don't talk to my husband like that bitch!" Ava says biting her. My parents stand there shocked but I start clapping. "Dad Ava and I are going with you." I say going to get my coat. "No youre not Auggie you go straight to your room." My mom says sternly.

I just laugh at her and she looks shocked once again. "I'm going with dad to find Riley I don't want to stay here and get ignored while you get fed lies by Maya." Ava smiles at me. "I don't ignore you and she needs me." We all laugh except my mom and Maya.

The door opens and Katy walks in. "She doesn't need you topanga she is using you." Ava and my dad and I share a look. "What are doing here mom?" Maya says turning to her. "Well I just had an interesting conversation with your friend Smackle." At the mention of her Maya one eye widens. "She showed me some very interesting stuff I think you need to see topanga."

I shout "yes!" But my mom says "no I don't need to see that I believe Maya." I didn't know what possessed me but I yell at my mom. "I don't freaking believe this! No offense Katy but Maya is a two faced liar and you still believe her? Unbelievable!" I shout throwing up my hands.

"Let's go dad and Ava." We walk to the door and my dad shakes his head and says "I think I've never been more disappointed in you then I have at this moment. I don't know if I can stay in this marriage with someone who chooses liars over her children." And with that we walk out.


	31. Chapter 31

Nobody pov

"Miss miss can you hear me? Can you tell me what your name is?" "Will I think she is coming around get the stretcher." "What do we got tom?" "Two teens one man one female, she has a broken leg looks like burns from the handcuffs and maybe a broken wrist too. Also the cut on her head is going to need stitches." "What about the male?" "We sent him already he's going to need surgery badly. Plus the cops went with him." "Why?" "Seriously Will he had this girl handcuffed in the back seat!"

"Look she is coming around again. Miss can you tell me your name?" "Ri.. Riley Matthews."

Cory pov

"Where the hell can they be?!" I shout out loud. "Don't worry dad we are looking and so is everyone else." Auggie tells me from the back seat. I sigh and rub my face. "I should have known something was going on? How can I be so blind!" I hit the steering wheel and murmured obscenity.

"Mr. Matthews I'm so sorry I should have went with her I should have been there." Patrick says as soon as we pull up. I put my hand on his shoulders to calm him. "We will find them but you boys should have told me Charlie was back in town." "We're sorry Mr. M. We thought we had him under control." Zay and Patrick say together.

"We need to start searching everywhere. What about his parents do they know where he could go?" I ask everyone. "The Gardners moved away and they thought Charlie was in California. They didn't know he came to New York." Smackle says.

I was about to say something when my phone rings. "Hello yes this is he. What?! Alright thank we'll be right there!" "What happened who was it?!" Patrick ask with tears streaming down his face. "That was the hospital Riley was in a car accident and we need to get there now.

We arrive at the hospital and rush to the front asking questions and the nurse directs us to a doctor. "I'm Riley's father what happened is she okay?" I start shouting questions to him and he directs us to some chairs.

"Riley is going to be fine. She has a broken leg and severe burns on her wrists from the cuffs he had on her. One of her wrist is broken from her apparently trying to get her hand out. She has a cut that needed stitches other than that she is fine. She is sleeping right now we had to sedate her."

"what do you mean?" I ask confused. "If she is alright why sedate her?" The doctor puts his hand on my shoulder and says "when she started waking up she freaked out kept shouting he's going to rape me over and over. We thought it was best to sedate her."

I start crying and thank the doctor. "I know you might not want to hear this but the boy she was with is in surgery and he might make it. The cops are guarding his room." I see Patrick get up and I step in front of him. "Patrick don't, think of Riley right now not Charlie." He slumps to the floor whispering over and over "I should have been there"

Riley pov

I hear voices but don't open my eyes I'm afraid I'll see Charlie. I fall asleep again and hear familiar voices. "Zay get out of her face!" Smackle yells at him. "I'm just want to see if she can hear me." He says leaning on me." "Zay she sleeping not deaf. And I hardly doubt your face is the first thing she wants to see!"

I hear him laugh and say "you don't know that it could be." I start moving and say "ZB.." See I told you smack!" He leans closer on me. "Yes Ri I'm right here talk to me!" I open one eye and say "do me a favor?" "Anything just name it!" He shouts.

"Get off me I can't breath!" Smackle starts laughing and I slowly sit up. "Sorry Ri." Zay says sheepishly. "What happened? How I end up in the hospital?" "Riley you were in a car accident you've been asleep for almost two days." Smackle says sitting on my bed. I look at her hand and see it's in a brace. "Izzy what happened to your hand?"

She looks down and chuckles "well in all my studies I never thought I would need to learn how to throw a decent punch. Looks like I was wrong." Holding up her hand. Zay starts laughing and says "our girl smackle here threw her first punch tonight I'm just sad I didn't see it." Before I can ask who my dad and Auggie and Ava come in.

"Riley!" Auggie shouts jumping on my bed. "Augs I missed you!" I cry hugging him tight. "How are you sweetheart?" My dad ask kissing my head. "I'm alright given the circumstances." I look around and realize the one face I want to see isn't here with me.

"Daddy where's Patrick?" They all share a look with each other. "What?" I say look at them. Zay speaks first. "Let's just say if you guys have kids don't come here." I raise my eyebrow "what does that mean someone tell me right now?!" I demand. "Okay okay." My dad says patting Zay shoulder.

"Did you know you can get a lifetime ban from a hospital and a night in jail if you threaten to suffocate a patient in icu when he is under police protection?" Zay says looking anywhere but me. "He didn't?" I say trying not to smile.

"afraid so sweetie. His parents were here but I sent them with him." Dad says sitting next to my bed. "He wasn't in his right mind Ri." Zay says. "He blames himself for what happened to you. He kept saying over and over I was supposed to protect her."

I start crying and Auggie and Ava hug me. "It's not his fault. He didn't do this charlie did." "We know Riley." Smackle says.

Topanga pov

After Cory left with the kids Katy still tried to convince me to watch the video smackle sent her. I didn't want to. She left it for me and said she was disappointed I would choose to ignore what was right in front of me.

I go to the fridge and hear a knock on the door. "Hi Mrs. Matthews I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but.." Lucas says rubbing his neck. "Non sense Lucas you are always welcome here." He looks at me with a confused expression. "You don't know do you?"

Before I can speak he looks past me and says "what the fuck are you doing here?" I turn around and see Maya awake staring at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" She says with her arms crossed. He pushes past me and starts yelling at Maya. "I don't believe this shit you tell her the truth right now or so help me I'll slap you!" He shouts at her with a raised hand.

"Lucas!" I yell at him. "Sorry Mrs. Matthews but if she won't tell you then I will." He sits me down and tells me everything all the way back to the 8th grade. I break down and cry and can't believe I treated my own daughter like that. "I'm a horrible mother." I whisper. "No you aren't topanga." Maya says trying to hug me. I push her away and tell her to get the hell out and I didn't want to see her ever again.

I thank Lucas and try to call Cory. He doesn't answer and I start to worry. I call again and he picks up saying he didn't have the energy to fight and that they were at the hospital. I rush there as fast as I can and see him standing outside Riley's room. "Can I see her?" I ask him shyly hugging him. "Of course let me tell her first okay." I nod and wait.

"Riley your mother is here and she wants to see you." "No." "Riley come on you should speak to her." I hear Riley start to cry. "I don't want to see her daddy. She's probably just here to see if I hurt her precious Maya." I slump down in my chair. "Don't worry she'll come around." I look up and see a woman sit down next to me.

"I'm Gloria Gibson." She holds out her hand and I shake it. "Riley is a special girl and she is just a little hurt right now but I'm sure she still loves you. Have faith." She gets up and goes in the room and hugs Riley. I can't hear everything but I hear her mention something about her son in jail and if Riley needed anything.

Cory comes out and see me wiping my eyes. He hugs me and I say "I should have believed her. I don't know what possessed me not to. My own daughter and I treated her like a stranger." He rubs my back and I continue to cry. "She'll come around." I lightly laugh and he pulls back. "Mrs. Gibson said the same thing.

"What happened to her son? Why is he in jail?" Cory begins to tell me everything and I smile at how much Patrick loves Riley and was willing to go to jail for her. "I think he might be in need of a lawyer." Cory says smiling at me. I smile and know what I have to do.

Patrick pov

I walk back and forth in my cell hoping someone would come and let me know if Gracie is alright or awake at least. "I should have killed him when I had the chance!" I yell punching the wall. "I would advise not saying such things like that out loud in a jail. Mr. Gibson." I turn around and see Riley mom standing outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to represent you." She says thanking the guard. "My dad already called me one." I tell her crossing my arms. "I know an I ran into him and told him I'll help free of charge." I keep looking at her like this might be a joke and she sighs. "I know everything now. I should have listened to Riley in the beginning. I know Riley must hate me."

i walk towards the bars and say "Gracie doesn't hate you. She's just hurt that you chose Maya." I see her tear up. "Hey just give her a little time she'll come around. She loves you to much to stay angry." She takes a deep breath and smiles. "I see why my daughter is so in love with you." I grin and say "the feeling is mutual." She lightly laughs and says "I don't know if anyone told you but Riley is awake and asking for you. So I'll try my best to get you out."

She starts to walk away and turns back to me "is there anything you like me to tell her?" I smile and say "yeah tell her I owe her $10."

Riley pov

"I can't stay in this room anymore!" I say out loud. I look around the room for my stuff but can't find it. I look towards the window and see my mom heading my way so I pretend I'm sleeping. I hear her walk in and I hoped she leave once she seen I was sleeping but She pulls up the chair and sits by my bed.

She's lightly crying and she grabs my hand saying in a whisper "I'm so sorry honey. I can't believe I didn't believe you. I should have known you were trying to tell me something. I let myself be clouded by Maya and her trouble home life." I lift my eyelids slowly to see if she's looking.

I hear her laugh "Riley I know you're awake." "How?" I say not opening my eyes. She sits on my bed and says "you used to do that when you were little and wanted me to continue reading to you." I smile and say "I remember that too." I sit up and look at her she keeps staring at me and I see the tears streaming down her face. I want to forgive her but right now I just couldn't.

As if she could read my mind she changes the subject. "I spoke to Patrick and I got them to give him a warning but he will have to stay the night in jail." "You didn't have to do that." I tell her. "I did and Patrick said to tell you he owes you $10." I start laughing at that. Good ole Patrick. I truly love him.

 **There you have it. Stay tuned for the epilogue. Happy reading:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**_One month later_**

"Patrick this isn't following doctors orders." I tell my boyfriend who seems to have gone deaf. "Gracie I don't care about the doctor. I care about you and I want to carry you around so let me please." I huff "fine but if you drop me I get breakfast lunch and dinner in bed." He just smiles and says "As you wish my love."

I knew he still blamed himself for what happened. After I got out the hospital he was waiting outside in the parking lot with flowers and a giant bear almost as big as his smile. Till he sees my injuries and went into secret service mode. Never letting me out of his sight if I need something he is there always. I enjoyed it but he was starting to smother me.

"Patrick the doctor wants me to try walking in the boot to get the feel of it." I tell him for the millionth time. I had a cast from my knee down and boy did it itch. But now I have a walking boot that apparently I'll never test out. "Gracie no I'm carrying you." Patrick says panting.

I knew he was tired from the constant carrying he insist he do so I would make it hard on him for my own enjoyment. "Fine stubborn boy, but can you take me back to my room I forgot my book." He stops and looks at me. I try not to laugh. He starts walking back when I tell him "wait I think it's in the living room." He heads that way and I say once again "wait.." He readjust me in his arms and says panting "yes?"

I smile and say "I'm wrong I was reading it in the kitchen last. Or was it my room?" I tap my chin. I hear his dad laughing knowing what I was up to. "Son put the girl down she's obviously tired of being carried." Patrick looks at me and I laugh. "Gracie that's cold." I kiss his face all over and say "serves you right stubborn boy."

We go in the backyard and I see my parents and Patrick's mom. "I see someone is walking on there own for once?" My mom jokes making the others laugh. She was back in my life but we still had along way to go before I fully trusted her.

"Gracie take it easy, go slowly. Watch out for the steps." Patrick tells me hovering. "Patrick I'm not Bambi okay. I think I know how to walk." I say patting his shoulder. He sighs and says "I know but I'm here if you need me." He stops to kiss me. "Always."

"I know silly boy, but honestly hun you're a smothering mother bird." He just laughs and sits me on his lap when we reach the table. "So kids what's on the agenda?" My dad ask. "Honestly I'm a little bum I didn't get to enjoy all of my prom." I say pouting a little.

I look at Patrick and see that "I'm planning something grin" on his face. "What ya thinking about agent Gibson?" He smiles and says "nothin."

Patrick pov

"ZB is everything set?" I ask throwing a paper ball at his head. "Damn Thor lighten up everything is ready to go." I let out a breath. "Everything has to be perfect for her." I thought. "And it will be relax alright." I look at Zay and chuckle. "I said that out loud didn't I?" "Yeah you did." He smirks at me.

"okay Gracie love watch your step. Wait there is a book on the second step hold on." I say bending down to pick it up. I hear her laughing. "Patrick wouldn't it be easy to let me open my eyes and close them when we are closer to your surprise?" I think about it and shake my head.

"No this will work. It would work better if you would let me carry you like I suggested." I say grabbing her hand. She smiles and places her hand on my face. "Yes it would have but like I've been saying you're smothering me. I love you but you mister are driving me crazy!" She pinches my cheeks and I say ow.

"not nice Matthews." I say rubbing them. "But you love me anyway." I kiss her and say "that I do." "Okay ready?" I ask leading her to the backyard. "Yes.. wait no.. yes. Can I have a minute to think about it?" Riley ask tilting her head and smiling. "Take all the time you need Gracie."

"okay I think I'm ready." She says holding her hands over her eyes and bouncing on one foot. "Okay love open them."

Riley pov

I open my eyes and gasp the backyard is decorated just like prom was. Patrick even had on his tux. "I thought you could use a do over prom. Do you like it?" He ask me shyly. "I..have no words." I say smiling. "It's amazing how did you do this?" I ask limping towards him in my boot.

"I had some help from a few kids I know." He starts smiling and I put my arms around him and say "our children sure are wonderful." I look around and say "they aren't here right?" He laughs and put his arms around me and says "nope just us.

"oh thank goodness I didn't know if I could handle them." I say knowing they were around somewhere. "Booo!" I hear shouted from the side of the house. I start giggling and look at them. "I knew you guys were there thank you this is amazing." "Well it's about to be even more. Come with us." The girls say dragging me away.

Twenty minutes later I come back in a short purple dress that matched my boot perfectly. I look at Patrick and he puts his hand on his heart walking to me. "Like I said you always managed to take my breath away." I giggle and ask him to dance. "Wait I have one more thing for you." He runs back inside and I yell "you didn't have to get me a corsage the prom is all I need."

He comes out with a small box in his hand. "What's this?" I say pointing at it. He grins and says "we'll open it and find out gorgeous." I punch him and grab it from him. I open it and see a necklace with Pluto holding a camera. "Patrick it's.. beautiful. You didn't have to." I say with tears in my eyes. "Yes I did." I look up and he has that expression I've been seeing a lot lately.

I put it on and Zay puts on music. I smile when I hear it's Andy Grammar "I choose you" the song we had our first kiss to. "Let's dance." I say walking to the grass. We slowly move and I hum along to the song. "Want to know why I love this song so much?" I say looking up at him. He just shakes his head at me. "Well I have two maybe three reasons why. Want to hear them?" He just nods.

"Well one is obvious we had our first kiss to this song. Two." I say putting up two fingers and making him chuckle. "Hearing it that day made me realize that you were the final piece to my happiness and most importantly.." I stop dancing and look in his eyes. "My heart." "Gracie.." he starts to say softly. But I cut him off. "Three.." I say starting to choke up. "Three is well three is something I don't know if I can explain right.." I wipe the tears spilling out my eyes and look at him.

"Patrick I know you you blame yourself for what happened and no amount of me telling you it isn't is going to help. So I hope what I say next does." I pause to make sure he is listening. I take a deep breath. "I told you from the beginning I could handle him and I could the only way I could have made it through and not wake from nightmares about it is because of one person." I caress his cheek and see tears pooling in his eyes.

"You Patrick. I was stronger because of you. Everything that life has thrown me has never truly broken me and I doubt it ever will because of you. I'm stronger with you by my side and I hope to have you for the rest of my life." He smiles and kisses me. "I just have one question." "Okay shoot." I say. He pulls out another box and I laugh. "Let me guess it's a ring of Pluto?"

He doesn't answer but opens the box and I gasp.

 **5 years later**

 **"** Riley are you listening?" I turn around "sorry Mary what were you saying?" She laughs and says "I was saying I pushed back your 2oclock photo session till tomorrow and your mother and mother in law said family day is Sunday don't forget."

"thank you Mary. Has my other half called?" She checks her book and says "no but someone named ZB did saying and I quote "your kids are driving their godfather insane. They must take after their father." I laugh and call him up. "Riley Matthews your children are menace!" He shouts into the phone. I try to hold in my laugh and say ZB they're two how bad can they be? Also it's not Matthews remember?"

He chuckles and says "oh right I forgot it's Ri Ri Gibson now." I smile and look at my engagement ring. "Yes and don't forget it. I'll come by in an hour and get little Isaiah and izzy okay? Think uncle Zay can handle them that long?" "Hopefully wish me luck."

I hang up and laugh. I look at the picture from that day we got engaged and smile.

 **Flashback**

" _Patrick is that what I think it is?!" I say holding my hand to my mouth. He chuckles "if you were thinking it's an engagement ring you would be half right." I tilt my head and look at him confused. "Explain please?" He walks me over to the swings and says "I love you Riley Grace Matthews and there is no one in this world that makes me feel like you make me feel. I feel like I can fly and be that corny guy that breaks out in to cheesy songs I written about you.." I giggle at that. "But most importantly I want to be the man you just described." "But Patrick you are him." He holds my hand and says "I haven't felt like that guy. But hearing you say that makes me want to try to find him cause I'm sure as hell he is still inside me." I kiss his cheek and say "he is you just won't let him out." He chuckles and I say "so what didn't you want to ask me?" He clears his throat and gets on one knee. "I know we are still technically in high school but there's no one I want to spend the rest of my days with then you and I'm hoping you feel the same way too?" I shake my head with tears falling. "So Riley Gracie Matthews will you marry me?"_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Hey gorgeous lady can I take you out sometime?" I turn and say "sorry mister but I'm married." I lift up my left hand. He walks towards me and puts his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. "So this husband of yours do you love him?" I think about it and he laughs. "He has his moments." "Well does he love you?" I shrug and say "I hope so cause if not someone owes me $10. It says so on my ring." He pulls out his wallet and hands me a ten dollar bill. "Well Mr. Gibson aren't you going to kiss your wife?" "Yes I am ma'am." I smile and say "you still owe me $10.


	33. Chapter 33

p style="text-align: center;"strongThere's my story epilogue kinda got carried away hope you still enjoy it. Look for my next two books one is Maya and Charlie centric. Was requested and another about Riley and Lucas. As always happy reading/strong/p 


End file.
